Kiss Me
by Maddylovesyou
Summary: After seeing something he shouldn't have saw, Hinata is left to deal with the consequences. (Hinata x Kageyama)
1. Chapter 1

_I want to win. I want to win. I need to win. I want to stay on the court. I want to always spike the ball. I want to win._

These words kept going through Hinata's head, his own voice saying it like a mantra as he jumps into the air, his arms swinging back like a bird taking flight. All eyes are on him but that's not what matters now. He jumps as high as he can, closing his eyes and swinging with all he has, knowing the ball is going to be there. Trusting that it will be there.

He opens his eyes at the last minute, right when he feels the ball in the palm of his hand, his whole face lighting up. He can see the other side. He's clear. There's no tall wall in his path. And just like that he hits the ball, his force stinging his hand as the ball hits the other court, giving Karasuno their final point.

"Yeah!" Hinata cheers, landing with ease next to the Kageyama who is doing his own cheer, their team cheering and yelling. It feels so good. Winning. And being able to spike the ball. Being able to score. And it's all thanks to their scary, yet annoyingly amazing setter.

"Hinata!" Tanaka runs over to the short red head, giving him a high five, which he gladly returns, loving the sting of it.

"Hinata!" He tenses when Kageyama yells his name, getting him to turn around to face the setter who has that weird wobbly smile on his face. It looks more like a grimace as he holds out his hand. Hinata blinks before he grins, holding out his hands for the setter to hit. And he does. Way too hard. "Ow! Don't hurt me idiot! Don't you know how to give a good high five?" Hinata complains, rubbing his hand. The hit hurt but the after sting isn't so bad.

"That was a good high five." Kageyama says with his usual irritated expression, his eyebrows furrowed. Hinata really believes they're frozen like that. He hasn't seen too many different expressions on this guy. He's either angry, irritated, grumpy or nothing. He's only really happy when he's playing in a game. That's when he's seen him do those scary smiles of his. "You're just a wimp."

"Am not! You're the wimp!" Hinata's eyebrow twitches, quickly flinching away when the setter reaches out to grab his head. Hinata has gotten better at dodging the setter's attacks. Hinata's irritation leaves him when he looks around and sees his team mates still cheering. He smiles before looking down at his hand that's red from his spiking. "We won."

Kageyama stares at him for a moment, that strange grimace coming on his face before he nods. "Yeah." There's a pause. His eyebrows furrow again. "Good job."

Hinata's eyes light up, his heart picking up speed and he grins. Getting complemented by the king, it means a lot. Just like it means a lot to everyone. Kageyama has really come around since the beginning. He's become a part of the team, watching everyone and judging the best tosses for each of them. Kageyama is still annoying but it's like he's gotten use to him. He can't read what Kageyama is thinking and most the time he can't predict how he'll act in certain situations but the one thing Hinata knows is that he will toss to him. He knows he can trust him.

After shaking the other team's hands and saying their good byes, Hinata wants nothing more than to go home and relax a bit. This was just a practice match in their gym but Hinata always plays his best. Everyone in the team does. They are exhausted.

Hinata finds himself waiting for Kageyama like he always does, waving at his team members as they go. He can still hear Tanaka shouting about the spike he did to their guardian who grins and talks about his saves. They've all gotten a lot better.

"You can go on without me." Hinata looks behind him to see Kageyama staring at him intently. When Hinata makes eye contact with him, those blue eyes shift away from him. "I can't walk back with you today. I'm staying after for tutoring."

"You're doing tutoring?" Hinata blinks.

"I can't get behind in my studies. There's a big test coming up. I'm not doing it for long." Kageyama adds as they walk out of the gym together. "I suggest you get into tutoring as well. If I need it, I know you need it."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hinata glares. "My grades are fine thank you very much."

"Just last week you got a 54 on your math test-"  
"H-How do you know that?" Hinata's cheeks heat up but he glares the best he can at the setter.

"I saw you showing your grade to Tanaka." Kageyama says causally. He's as observant as always. He's always watching him. Hinata feels like he can't blink without Kageyama knowing. But his observation skills are what make him an amazing setter.

"So you were creeping into our conversation." Hinata huffs.

"I wasn't creeping into your conversation, dumb ass. You were being loud in the club room. Everyone could hear you." Kageyama glares at him. "You need to study more. Do you want the school to get on you for your grades? They may try to get you to sit out for a bit if this keeps up. Shape up."

"Ughh I know! I'll do better on the next math exam!" Hinata grips his fists. "I'm not going to sit out. I'm going to keep being on the court. And you're going to keep tossing to me right?" Hinata grins over at Kageyama, that glare falling, those blue eyes holding something, maybe it's excitement. But he responds like he always does with a nod of his head, determination furrowing his brow.

"Yeah. So you better study more for your math test, dumb ass."

"I will!" Hinata puffs out his cheeks. Kageyama makes a sound like he's choking, getting Hinata to look at him. The raven haired male has his head turned away.

"You always make stupid faces."

"Hey! At least my face isn't scary-"

"How is it scary?"

"It's just your face! That's the best way to describe it." Hinata shakes his head, his choppy red hair moving with him.

"Whatever. I'm going to go to my tutoring session." Kageyama reached out to grab his head like he usually does. Hinata tenses, waiting for the pain but what comes is a soft pat on the head, his fingers getting tangled in his locks. Hinata looks at Kageyama with confusion from the gentle touch. The taller male just stares at him for a long time, his expression strange before he lets go of him. He nods his head and turns and walks away.

That was...weird. Hinata was expecting pain. What he got was something unexpected. A nice pat on the head, and the ruffing of hair. The setter has never done that before. The look on the setter's face after he did it told Hinata that he thought it was weird too. Hinata questions the slight flush of his face but he doesn't go much farther than that.

Lately the atmosphere between Hinata and Kageyama has been strange. He doesn't know how to explain it. It's not like they've had any serious fights or anything. Yeah they bicker back and forth but they've always done that. One day Kageyama just came into to school and something had changed. The setter always did stare at him but now his stares are more intense. He's also around a lot more and they've even hung out after school, which was to finish up some homework but still. Kageyama has been more generous with the compliments lately and with the high fives. Hinata's not the smartest person in the world, but he can tell there's been some sort of change.

As long as it doesn't affect their team work, then Hinata doesn't mind. It feels like they're starting to get closer. It feels like Kageyama wants to get closer. Or maybe Hinata is over thinking everything.

Hinata starts to walk back, his legs arching from all the jumping he did. He knows he's going to feel it tomorrow.

"A-Are you sure about this?" Hinata stops at that voice. He tilts his head and walks over, peering around one of the school buildings. His eyes widen when he sees Yamaguchi against the wall, Tsukishima trapping him with two arms on either side of his head. Hinata's heart starts to pick up speed and he opens his mouth, _are they fighting-_

"Shut up Yamaguchi. Everyone is gone." Tsukishima's voice is indifferent as always but there's a bit of a strain to it. Whatever Hinata was about to say is taken from him when he sees the blonde lean in, kissing the trembling man on the lips.

The reaction is immediate. Yamaguchi relaxes, his shoulder slumping as he leans into the kiss, his eyes slipping shut. He lets out a small groan, clinging to the taller man's shirt. The kiss quickly deepens, becoming something desperate and needy. Tsukishima's hands fall down, grabbing the smaller's waist, pulling him against his body. Hinata is speechless, all he can do is stare. What snaps him out of it is Yamaguchi who suddenly opens his eyes, those brown orbs locking with his, his face so flushed.

Hinata's face catches on fire and he quickly runs off, feeling as if he's just seen something he really wasn't suppose to see. A feeling of guilt and fear turning his stomach at being caught watching. Hinata was just surprised. Those two kissing? They've always been close but Hinata never thought they were close like _that._ And Tsukishima always tells Yamaguchi to shut up. But the kiss he witnessed just now, It wasn't sloppy and there was no surprise. They both got comfortable quick with the kiss.

Hinata's heart is beating so fast. All these questions are swirling around in his head. Are they together? How did the kiss feel? If they are together, why hide it? It's none of Hinata's business. He knows that. But he can't stop thinking about it.

He's never seen two guys kiss before. It was strange, seeing the Stoic Tsukishima kissing the smaller man, making his face hot. It made his stomach feel weird and his chest tight.

Hinata hasn't been one for romance. He's been too focused on volley ball. That's all he wants to do really. That and spend time with his team mates. But after seeing that kiss between two of his team mates...Hinata can't help to wonder if he can have something like that. Maybe he's just curious. He always thought romance would get in the way of volley ball but if Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are together, They haven't let it affect their performance.

Even if Hinata wants someone to kiss, the issue is who does he want to share a kiss with? There's a lot of cute girls in his classes but they might not look twice at him and if they did, Hinata knows they would want a lot of his time and Hinata can't do that.

Hinata shakes his head, running to his bike. Romance isn't for him. Hinata feels his stomach churn at just thinking about asking a girl to be his girl friend. He'd never be able to work up the courage and he knows they wouldn't last long anyway. His partner would have to be as into volleyball as he is. There's not too many girls like that.

But there's a guy like that.

Hinata slaps his cheeks when they heat up, he can not believe that thought crossed his mind. That kiss must have affected him more than he thought. Hinata glances behind him, making sure Tsukishima isn't running after him. He's hoping Yamaguchi didn't see him. He doesn't want things to be awkward and he doesn't want Tsukishima beating him up either. Hinata can't believe that guy has a romantic bone in him. Who would want to date him? Ugh.

When he doesn't see anyone he gets on his bike and rides away, the wind caressing his face as his mind keeps drifting back to the kiss he just witnessed. Seeing it in his head. A tall man hovering over a short one, holding his body close as he kissed his lips, their chests pressed together. The image of Yamaguchi and Tsukishima starts to warp and instead of his two team mates, it becomes Hinata pinned against the wall, face flushed as Kageyama leans in, kissing him fiercely, gripping onto his waist-

"Ahhh!" Hinata's body stiffens, his arms doing a spasm causing him to turn the bike, running right into a lamp post, hitting his head with a 'gah!' Hinata falls off his bike, landing on his side. He winces as he rubs his forehead, feeling a knot forming. Hinata takes deep breaths, his heart racing, a bead of sweat falling down the side of his face. What was that just now? Did he really just...

Hinata covers his face with his hands. Kageyama would kill him if he knew he thought about kissing him. He would never let him live it down. Hinata waves air into his face, trying to calm down. That wasn't anything. Just a strange thought. It's because he's all jittery from seeing that kiss. Not because he wants to kiss the annoying setter.

But...

Hinata gets back up, picking his bike up and hopping back on, riding more carefully now, his lips in a tight line and his eyebrows furrowed.

He has to question the fluttering of his heart when he thought of Kageyama's lips touching his.

* * *

"What's wrong with you dumb ass?" Kageyama gives him this fierce stare, those blue eyes narrowing as he looks over at Hinata who is just standing still, holding the volleyball tight to his chest.

Hinata flinches, being brought out of his thoughts as he looks at the setter. Hinata remembers the kiss he thought about last night and all the thoughts he had about it last night. He feels his cheeks starting to heat so he looks away, fiddling with the ball. "Oi." Kageyama's voice drips with irritation. "I asked you a question."

"I didn't get much sleep last night." Hinata mumbles and that's the truth. He didn't.

"I know that much. You have bags under your eyes." Kageyama is quiet for a moment but Hinata can still feel those intense blue eyes on him. "So what's up? What's got you all worried?"

"Um..." Hinata can't look at him. His heart is beating faster. Ugh why did he have to see that kiss? Now it's gotten weird ideas in his head. Hinata can't just tell Kageyama that he's been thinking about kissing him and he's been really stressed about it and confused. Kageyama would kill him. Telling Kageyama about his thoughts has to be the scariest thing he'd ever have to do. Hinata rather avoid that. Besides, if it's affecting him like this, he wouldn't want Kageyama to get creeped out. Then he might not send him tosses. The system they have might get messed up.

"Spit it out." Kageyama growls. Hinata squeezes the ball, his eyes shifting this way and that as he thinks of an excuse or at least for something to say.

"None of your business." Hinata huffs as he starts to throw the ball in the air, giving him something to do. Hinata swallows when he can feel the air change and he risks a glance over at the setter. He tenses when he sees his face scrunched up.

"It is my business if it's going to mess you up in a game."

Hinata knows he has a point. If something was bothering Kageyama, he would want to know but this is different.

"It's not going to mess me up in a game, so it's not your business." Hinata mumbles but he's starting to tremble when Kageyama takes a step closer. He quickly drops the ball and starts to move back. "L-Let's just take it easy-"

Hinata blinks, his shoulder tensing when he looks behind Kageyama, seeing Tsukishima staring at him intently, a glare on his face. The setter who was closing in on him stops, turning around quickly when he sees the change in Hinata, spotting Tsukishima glaring at him. The blonde locks eyes with Kageyama before he goes back to training with Yamaguchi. The shorter is flushing, trembling slightly, looking nervous.

Hinata swallows, getting pale. Did they see him? Do they know? Is that why he's glaring like that or was that Tsukishima being Tsukishima?

"Did something happen between you and Tsukishima." Kageyama looks back at Hinata, getting the red head to frown.

"Sort of." Hinata rubs his arm, frowning when he sees Tsukishima glaring at him. Kageyama is picking up on the change in atmosphere because he's soon by Hinata's side, staring at Tsukishima.

"What did you do?"

"Why do you assume I did something first?" Hinata huffs.

"So he did something to you?" Kageyama's body stiffens, if only slightly.

"No...I just-" Hinata starts, looking over at Kageyama, his eyes widen in surprise when he sees how Kageyama is looking at Tsukishima, a deep scowl on his face.

"He's coming this way."

Hinata squeaks when indeed the tall blonde is coming his way, his glare has fallen to an indifferent expression. Hinata has the urge to run, to back up but he stands his ground, feeling somewhat safer with Kageyama right by his side.

"Hinata, can I talk to you for a moment?" Tsukishima smiles sweetly but it's a smile of a predator

"Uh um...I-I..." Hinata trips over his words, fear turning his stomach.

"Talk." Kageyama states firmly, narrowing his eyes at the blonde when he sends him a sharp look. "He's right here. Talk."

"Oi! What's up with you guys?" Tanaka shouts from across the room, raising his eyebrow at the growing tension over there.

"Tsukishima and Kageyama stop fighting." The captain who was working with Suga states firmly, stopping what he's doing to turn on them. The gray haired setter watches the three carefully, a frown on his lips.

"I just want to speak with Hinata alone for a moment." Tsukishima's words seem to get everyone's attention. They're all staring at them now. Hinata frowns, rubbing his arm.

"You've never had to speak with him alone." Kageyama's voice is accusing.

"Kageyama let Tsukishima speak with Hinata." Suga calls over in that gentle voice, looking between the two. "Tsukishima don't take too long. We are still in the middle of practice."  
"Tsk." Kageyama clicks his tongue and he doesn't move from his spot.

"Come on Hinata, follow me." Tsukishima hums as he walks pass him and towards the door out of the gym. Hinata takes a deep breath before he follows after him. If Tsukishima tries to grab him, he's going to run as fast as he can. He doesn't want to get hurt.

Kageyama starts to follow after them, Tanaka having to grab him so he doesn't. Kageyama isn't the only one who is staring at them intently or who looks confused about what's going on. The whole team is watching them leave the gym together.

Hinata swallows when he's out of the gym, alone with the giant as he brings him over to the side of the building. Before Hinata can think of what to say or do, Tsukishima turns on him, looking down at him with that fierce look.

"You saw us last night." He states. It wasn't a question. He knows.

Hinata nods his head, trembling. "Yeah...i-i'm sorry! I just heard your voices and then I saw...that and I was t-taken off guard!" Hinata starts to fling his arms around, trying to explain himself.

"Have you told anyone?"

"Huh?...No I haven't." Hinata calms slightly watching as Tsukishima lets out some air in a sigh.

"He'll be relieved." Tsukishima says more to himself before he locks eyes with Hinata. "Keep it to yourself. If I've found that you've told anyone, we'll have problems."

"I won't tell anyone!" Hinata shakes his head.

"Good. Then we're done talking-" Tsukishima starts to walk pass him. Hinata can't stop himself.

"Wait!" Hinata flinches when Tsukishima stops, turning to look at him with his eyebrow raised. "Um...Well...are you and Yamaguchi together?" Hinata rubs the back of his head.

"And if we are?" Tsukishima narrows his eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with that! I was just curious. I didn't expect it, that's another reason I was surprised. And I was wondering...if being with someone hurts your performance in volleyball?" Hinata fidgets.

"It doesn't hurt my performance. There have been times that Yamaguchi has been off." Tsukishima thinks for a moment, seeing Hinata's eyes glazed over in thought.

"How did you two start dating?"

"Long story." He waves him off. "I don't feel like sharing it with you either-"

"How does it feel to kiss someone?" Hinata blurts out, his face heating up to a dark shade of red when Tsukishima looks at him in surprise.

"Oh my. As expected, you haven't kissed anyone have you?" Tsukishima covers his amused smile, getting Hinata even more flustered.

"Y-Yeah so what!" Hinata tries to defend himself lamely, glaring at Tsukishima who laughs, getting his eyebrow to twitch.

"I'm not going to have this conversation with you. Just keep what you saw to yourself." Tsukishima waves him off, trying to walk off again-

"Why do you want to keep it secret?"

"It's not the team's business. I have a feeling they would have an issue with two members dating. Even if they don't, what I do with Yamaguchi is my business and mine alone." And that's that. He walks back into the gym. Hinata frowns. He was hoping he could have gotten some more information but he didn't get anything. Maybe he should talk to someone else about this? Someone who doesn't' dislike him as much. The first person that comes to mind is Suga.

When Hinata walks into the gym, everyone is looking at him. Kageyama's stare is intense as always and he finds himself staring back. He walks towards him and holds out his hands, singling him to throw him the ball.

"What he say to you?" Kageyama serves him the ball, Hinata receiving it with ease, sending it back to him to hit back.

"He just told me off a little." Hinata tries to think of something that seems believable, receiving the ball again.

"You came in with a knot on your head." Kageyama points out. "Did he do that?" He hits the ball back.

"No. I hit by head on a lamp post while heading home last night." Hinata receives, flushing at the memory.

"Stupid." Kageyama grunts, getting Hinata to glare at him. "You were probably spacing out again."

"Yeah." Hinata's eyes shift over to Tsukishima who is talking to Yamaguchi, the shorter sighing in relief. Hinata flinches when Kageyama spikes the ball a bit harder this time, the ball hitting his arms and going off the side.

"Pay attention." Kageyama snaps, seeming more irritated.

"I was! You hit it too hard." Hinata snaps back, running over to get the ball.

"It doesn't matter how hard I hit the ball you should be able to receive it!"

They go back and forth, Kageyama more angry than usual. Hinata can tell by how hard he keeps hitting the ball and the glare that seems to be permanently on his face. He's all mad because Hinata wouldn't tell him what's up. It's not like he can now. The giant devil told him not to.

"That's enough." The captain once again gets between them. The captain seems slightly irritated himself, tense. "Hinata practice with Suga. Kageyama, you practice tosses with Asahi."

Hinata frowns. He didn't get to hit his toss but he brightens back up as he runs over to Suga, happy to get away from the king if just for a little bit. Being so close and arguing with him was making him feel strange. It shouldn't though. Nothing has changed. Hinata can feel the setter's eyes on him as he runs off before he goes to start practicing with the others.

"I'm ready to spike!" Hinata cheers, smiling at Suga.

"You're always ready." Suga chuckles. They go back and forth, Suga throwing him tosses that he hits with ease. He doesn't' get the same satisfaction out of hitting Suga's tosses as he does with Kageyama's. The same thrill he gets or how excited isn't the same. He still enjoys Suga's tosses though. He loves hitting the ball. "Is something bothering you Hinata?" Suga questions when he swings, missing the ball after an image of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi come back to him, making him feel warm and worried that another image would be close behind. The one with Kageyama kissing him instead.

"Sort of." Hinata rubs his arm, looking over at Suga. Those eyes are kind and there's no judgment. He finds himself speaking before he can think. "Have you ever kissed someone?"

The reaction is immediate. Suga stares at him with wide eyes before he flushes, those eyes averting away from him. "W-What's with this all of a sudden?"

"I'm just curious is all about how a kiss feels." Hinata flushes from embarrassment. He knows most people have probably had their first kiss already. He wonders if everyone on the team has kissed someone "Don't tell anyone I asked you this." Hinata fidgets with his fingers.

Suga seems to get himself together but the blush hasn't left his cheeks. "I-I won't I was just a little taken off guard." He takes a deep breath before he smiles slightly. "It's hard to explain how a kiss feels like. It depends on the person you're kissing-"

"How many people have you kissed?" Hinata's eyes widen.

"N-Not many!" Suga waves his hands frantically. "I've mainly been focused on my studies and volley ball so...not many." Suga sighs when Hinata nods his head in understanding. "Some people are better at kissing and then there are people that you really like. So even if they don't kiss well, it feels good." Suga rubs the back of his head.

"So kissing feels good?" Hinata thinks about it. He's heard other guys talking about making out and for the most part he knew that kissing felt good but he's never really been interested till now.

"If you like the person. It can be unpleasant if you don't really like them." Suga admits. He stares at Hinata for a moment before smiling. "What's with the sudden interest? Do you have someone in mind Hinata? If you don't mind me asking."

"Uh..." Kageyama smile flashes through his mind, the creepy one and he shakes his head quickly. "Nope. Not really."

"Oh." Suga tilts his head. He glances behind him before he looks at Hinata again. "Did something happen between you and Tsukishima? He's looking at you a bit more than usual." Hinata glances behind them to see that indeed, Tsukishima is staring at them. And to his discomfort so is Kageyama. Both have a glare but they're both different kinds of glares. It's weird and Hinata certainly doesn't like it.

"Um no. Nothing r-really." Hinata tries to give the blonde a sign that he's not telling Suga about what he saw so he gives him a thumbs up. This gets Kageyama to glare back at the blonde and the blonde to raise his eyebrow. Now Kageyama looks even more irritated. "Let's keep practicing."

"Okay." Suga looks like he has more questions but he doesn't ask them. He just tosses the ball to Hinata and he hits every signal one, ignoring those piercing blue eyes that sneak one last glance before Kageyama is focusing on his own tosses.

* * *

"Good practice everyone!" Ukai shouts, grinning as all the young men pant, sweating from all the effort they put in.

"Yeah good practice!" The Daichi shouts in unison, just as Tanaka is jumping up and down about the last spike he did.

As the team members start saying their goodbyes, Hinata finds himself looking for Kageyama, turning on his heel to find him- The two bump into each other, coming to a quick halt. Hinata stares up at the other, hating how high he has to look up but he won't let that get him down. He tries to look at him without his mind going into any weird places as well. "Are you going to walk home with me today?"

"I have tutoring today as well." Kageyama says reluctantly.

"Two days in a row?" Hinata raises his eyebrow before shaking his head, a grin twisting his lips. "Kageyama if you're scared about racing me to the bike racks you should just say so-"

"I'm not scared to race you idiot! I'll beat you any time of the day!" Kageyama shouts, getting worked up easily. At least when it comes to Hinata. He's quick to raise his voice. "But no. I really have tutoring."

"Blah." Hinata sticks out his tongue, taking note of how the raven haired male stares at his tongue blankly before locking eyes with him. Such an intense look it gets Hinata to shudder and back off a little. "Uh Kageyama? You feeling alright?"

The setter blinks. He quickly looks away. "Yeah." and with that he runs off. Hinata watches him go, tilting his head at that reaction. That was...weird. He was expecting Kageyama to get all mad at him and start yelling about this and that but he got all quiet instead. He looked like he wanted to kill him.

"It's annoying how obvious it is." Hinata glances over at Tsukishima who is speaking loud enough for him to hear but is talking to Yamaguchi who is chuckling.

"How obvious what is?" Hinata's eyebrows furrow at the two. He tries not to blush and he tries not to think of the position he saw these two in last night.

"If I tell you, that gets rid of all the fun." Tsukishima smirks.

"What are you talking about?" Hinata's eyebrows furrow when the blonde demon chuckles.

"I have a question for you." His face suddenly gets serious, getting Hinata to swallow. Those yellow eyes getting dark. "What were you talking about with Suga?"

"It didn't have anything to do with you." Hinata grumbles, crossing his arms. "I was just asking Suga a question." Hinata glares at the blonde when his eyes narrow. He doesn't feel like having to tell him that he asked Suga about kissing too. He wouldn't let him live it down. He'll probably start telling everyone he's never kissed any body. The blonde stares at him for a long moment before he smiles and it gives Hinata a chill.

"Come on Yamaguchi. Let's go. I'll see you tomorrow Shoyo." The blonde smiles sweetly. "We're going to have a lot of fun tomorrow."

And just like that he walks out with Yamaguchi, his partner questioning him just like Hinata is questioning him in his head. That...didn't sound good. And he called him by his first name. Something is up. The blonde demon is planning something. Why? Hinata isn't telling anyone his secret and he really did talk to Suga about something that didn't have anything to do with those two.

Hinata has been doing a good job with forgetting about it for the most part too. He's acting like he did something wrong.

Hinata sighs. He can't spend the night worrying about it. He's probably just trying to bother him. Hinata can tell he's still angry that he saw what happened last night. He's not sure why the blonde wants to keep it a secret but the fact that Hinata knows is getting the blonde irritated. It's not like he wanted to see that! Seeing that kiss has messed him up a lot!

Hinata walks to get his bike and once again while he's riding home, thoughts drift into his mind as the wind caresses his hair. The kiss he saw keeps popping into his head and then he sees things like Kageyama leaning over him, pinning him against the wall, kissing him deeply with those stoic lips-

Hinata almost hits a lamp post- _again_. He feels so warm and he shouldn't be getting warm thinking about the annoying king kissing him. Maybe he's just tired. Or maybe it's because Kageyama has been the main person he's hung out with for so long. He doesn't' really have that many girls that are friends. He has Yachi and she's cute but he doesn't have the urge to kiss her. He also knows that Yachi has a very big crush on Kiyoko so he wouldn't try anything anyway. Maybe that's why Kageyama is the one who comes to mind. Maybe he just needs to get out more.

If Hinata had thought of anyone else on the team kissing him, he knows it wouldn't bother him as much as it does when he sees the King kissing him. He'd probably be able to laugh off the other fantasy but he can't when it comes to Kageyama. He should be able to. He shouldn't let it affect him.

Crap, if he keeps thinking about it he'll end up dreaming about it. The more he thinks about it, the more awkward he's going to make things. Today was a little bit awkward between them and that's because every time Hinata would look at his setter, he'd see those lips and think about what they could do to him.

Maybe Hinata is just hitting puberty a little late. Maybe he just needs to have his first kiss and get it out of his system. He's been hearing about kisses and dating all his life. Maybe he just needs to experience a little bit of it.

The problem is with who. Hinata stops all thoughts of Kageyama looking at him with half lidded eyes, speaking in a husky voice as he grabs his chin, pulling their faces close. He stops that right away. It can't be Kageyama. He would kill him if he knew he even thought about this, as he said before.

Maybe he should try to flirt with some of the girls- Hinata flushes and shakes his head. He couldn't be so forward like that. Maybe he should give a girl flowers- no maybe that's too much? Hinata's head is starting to hurt and he hasn't even gotten to his math homework yet.

Hinata groans at the thought. Maybe Kageyama's tutoring will help him out enough that he can give Hinata some pointers. Exams are no fun. Math is no fun. So he'll get all the help he can get, even if it is from the king.

Hinata's thoughts soon go back to volleyball and everything is right with the world. But when he thinks about volleyball he can't help but to also think about the guy who sends him the awesome tosses. Hinata could play with Kageyama all day and hit his tosses. He loves to spike them. Loves it so much.

Hinata never ends up thinking about a girl he likes, or how to get a girl to like him, he spends the rest of his bike ride thinking about Kageyama and the game they just played. He doesn't even realize where his thoughts have drifted and what he's suppose to be thinking about.

Hinata would never admit this to anyone, but he's always excited to get up in the morning. He's excited about the club and playing volleyball but there's also a small part of him that is excited to see the setter who tosses him the balls.

Most the time all they do is fight but they can agree on a lot of things. Like volleyball. And they also seem to keep close to each other when ever they're in a room together or doing something. They're a set in their matches but it's like they're a set out of matches as well. Like they stay close unconsciously. Volleyball is on Hinata's mind 24/7, he's pretty sure it's on Kageyama's mind like that too. That's how Hinata explains their closeness. It's because of their need for volleyball and their drive to win.

There was nothing strange about their relationship before. Kageyama is his setter and he tosses the ball to Hinata. But now that he keeps thinking about kissing him, it's making that simple relationship complicated.

Hinata stops in front of his home, hitting his head on his bike and groaning. Why did he have to see that kiss?

* * *

"Ugh." Hinata groans as he peddles, his eyes half lidded from his lack of sleep. He couldn't get any proper rest. Every time he closed his eyes, either that kiss he witness was in his mind or it was Kageyama. They both made him feel warm and confused. When he tried to sleep he had a dream with Kageyama in it, and he was in the shower. Hinata had a dream about Kageyama in the shower. His black hair was slicked to his cheeks, his lips slightly parted as the water ran down his rippling back, falling down to his ass before sliding off those toned legs-

Hinata must be getting sick. Why the hell would he want to have a dream like that? Of Kageyama in the shower? What was the purpose of that?! Hinata woke up with his heart racing and he felt so hot and ashamed. He felt like a big pervert. The dream was so real, like Hinata was really spying on Kageyama taking a shower, being a peeping tom.

After that dream he couldn't go back to sleep. He was afraid of what else he would see, especially since he couldn't get Kageyama's body out of his head or those lips either so he ended up playing this video game all night to get his mind off of it. It worked but he had to sacrifice his sleep. Now he feels like shit.

He'll buy an energy drink or something. That's not the issue here. Hinata isn't sure he can even face Kageyama after having a dream like that. What would his team mate think?-

Hinata tenses when he looks up at the up coming bike rack. None other than Kageyama is standing next to the bike rack, hands in his pockets, a blank expression on his face. Those blue eyes lock with his soon after. Hinata feels his heart pick up speed, his face heats up when he remembers how Kageyama had looked in his dream. He quickly looks away, getting off his bike and putting his back towards the bike rack, looking down at his shoes. What's he doing here?

"What's up with you?" Kageyama's annoyed voice gets Hinata to look up when he locks up his bike. Kageyama's blue eyes narrow when Hinata flinches. "You look like shit."

"Oh jeez thanks." Hinata rolls his eyes, rubbing the crust off one of his eyes. "I feel like shit." Kageyama's eyes flash and he takes a step closer. Hinata steps back a bit. "What are you doing here so early in the morning?" It's Kageyama's turn to flinch. He glares forward. Hinata blinks before he tilts his head. "Were you waiting for me?" When Kageyama doesn't say anything, Hinata grins. "You wanted to walk with me to school huh-"

"Shut up." Kageyama growls, glaring at Hinata but that pale face has a bit of color to it. "You have a problem?"

"No." Hinata chuckles. "That makes me happy-" Hinata winces when that comes out. Crap. He said how he really felt. He is happy that Kageyama waited for him to come. Little things like this that Kageyama does sometimes, these little things that make Hinata think he doesn't completely dislike him, make him happy. Maybe a little more than they should, he's starting to realize.

Kageyama's eyes widen slightly and he stares at Hinata intently. It's getting way to awkward and Hinata can feel his face heating up from Kageyama just staring at him. Why doesn't he say something witty like always? Why doesn't he call him a dumb ass or something?

"I-I'll race you! I bet I can get to the school before you can!" Hinata challenges, trying to get those blue eyes off of him and to get away from this awkward atmosphere. He takes off running as fast as he can, his book bag bouncing behind him. Hinata is way too tired for this.

"Oi! Don't get a head start stupid!" Kageyama growls behind him before he takes off running. Hinata hates to admit it but Kageyama is fast. As fast as him and now he's right by his side, running with this warms swinging. Hinata grinds his teeth and picks up his speed, his body running on empty.

"You're just too slow! Isn't that what you say all the time?" Hinata can't help to smirk over at Kageyama who clicks his tongue. Kageyama is gaining ground on him and soon the setter is passing him, grinning slightly.

Hinata slows down, putting his hands on his knees to take deep breaths. He yawns, rubbing his eyes. He hates that he's going to lose to Kageyama. But he just can't right now. He needs to get an energy drink or take a nap.

"You're slow today." Kageyama stops running soon after Hinata did. He's not going to finish the race?

"Yeah. I'm just tired. I didn't get any sleep last night." Hinata yawns, walking up to Kageyama, the two boys walking together towards the school, this time like normal people and not maniacs.

"Why?"

"I was playing this video game." Hinata winces when Kageyama hits him on the back. "Ow!-"

"Dumb ass! Don't spend all night playing a video game. You better not let this affect your game in the club." Kageyama's eyes narrow. "Playing a game and not sleeping is going to mess you up. Don't you have any sense?"

"Ugh I know that but..." Hinata closes his eyes when he sees that soaking wet Kageyama in his dream, the water dripping off of him. "It's partly your fault." Hinata mumbles, glaring off to the side, his face heating up.

" Huh? My fault? I'm not the dumb ass who stayed up all night. How is it my fault?" Kageyama's face gets scary, his eyebrows furrowing and his lips turned in a scowl.

"Because." Hinata knows he can't blame him. It's not Kageyama's fault he's weird. He wants to blame this on Tsukishima but he knows better.

"Don't 'because' me." Kageyama grabs Hinata, turning him so they're face to face. "Say your reason properly-" He stops when he gets a look at his face. Hinata wonders if he's blushing, he hopes not. He flinches when Kageyama touches his forehead, leaning closer. "Oi. You're feeling warm. Did you get yourself sick?"

"I don't..." Hinata can't get over the fact that Kageyama is so close and that he can feel his breath on his face and he's leaning down and he's touching his face. Hinata's face gets hotter when he as the urge to just lean in and kiss Kageyama, to have his first kiss with the king. _What's wrong with me?!_

Kageyama gets this weird look on his face, his lips wobbly as he leans in. He's getting closer! And he keeps touching his face and it's not a mean touch. It doesn't hurt.

"You're getting warmer-" Kageyama starts but it's too much.

Hinata shoves Kageyama away when he fees like he might do something he would regret. This is his partner. This is his setter. Stop it. "Sorry but...don't touch me." Hinata turns and starts to walk, just waiting for Kageyama to run after him and beat the shit out of him for shoving him like that. He had to do it. If he had kissed Kageyama, that would make these weird feelings real. If he kissed him, Kageyama would know something is wrong with him. He might not want to toss to him anymore. He might be freaked out.

"Hinata." Kageyama's voice is surprisingly steady, not loud as he expected. Hinata finds himself stopping, but he doesn't look back at him. "I'll walk with you to the infirmary." Hinata's eyes widen when the setter walks till he's next to him.

"I don't need to go to the infirmary. I'm fine." Hinata averts his gaze when he feels those intense blue eyes on him. Kageyama stares at him for a long time before he sighs.

"Are you sure?" Hinata can't help to look at Kageyama then. He was expecting anger. Not concern. He raises his eyebrow at the strange look on Kageyama's face. It's not angry or anything. Just blank. But his blue eyes hold something that Hinata can't read. Hinata stares at him longer than he should, maybe he's trying to figure out what that look means, or maybe he's just having an excuse to stare. Kageyama starts to move under his gaze, there's a slight twitching of his eyebrow, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Soon that blank face turns into one of annoyance. "Are you sure? Answer me Dumbass."

"Yes i'm sure." Hinata blinks, turning away quickly and huffing. "Don't worry, I'm not going to let this interfere with volleyball. I'll get better. It's just lack of sleep."

"Good." Kageyama's shoulder's relax. Hinata raises his eyebrow.

"Are you sure that you're okay? What's with this? You're being really nice to me today, being all concerned about me-"

"That's just because you were acting weird yesterday and you look like shit today. I can't have you messed up or it interferes with our combo. That's why." Kageyama says quickly.

"Sure that's it." Hinata teases, smirking when he sees Kageyama's face scrunch up in anger but what he didn't expect to see is the slight flushing of his face. "I think Kageyama just wanted to see me because he missed me so much-" Hinata is having too much fun with this. The setter is taking the bait, his face getting all scrunched up in irritation.

"Shut up." Kageyama grabs him by the head and squeezes tightly, getting Hinata to wince and try to get out of his grip.

"Ouch, ouch! You're crushing my brains!-"

"Don't be stupid. I'm not even squeezing that hard-"

"Bull shit!" At that Kageyama smirks and lets him go. "What was that for?"

"For being stupid and for shoving me just a few minutes ago." Kageyama's face goes back to normal and he walks pass him. "Hurry up or we're going to be late dumb ass."

"If we're late it's your fault! Feeling all over my face like a weirdo."

"You're the one who doesn't know how to properly take care of yourself! At least I have enough sense to go to bed-"

"I do, I just couldn't sleep last night so I played some games!"

"And because of your lack of sleep, you lost to me easily in the race-"

"I'll beat you later! When we race to the bike rack. You're lucky I didn't get much sleep or you would be eating my dust."

"Ha! We'll see about that." Kageyama and Hinata glare at each other, walking into the school, shoving each other to be the first one in. Hinata is able to squeeze his way through, and he smirks back at Kageyama who clicks his tongue like he does, glaring away from him. Once they get into the hallway with other students , they calm down their rivalry and by the time Hinata gets to his class, they can say a decent good bye to each other.

"I'll see you at lunch." Kageyama says, getting Hinata to stop walking. He looks back but Kageyama is already making his way through the crowd. That's strange. Kageyama and Hinata have been spending lunch together but that's because Hinata always finds him and forces him to practice with him. Not that Kageyama minds, he comes a long and soon it just because a thing. But Kageyama has never acknowledge they are going to have lunch together before. He wonders if Kageyama will be waiting for him instead of off some where that Hinata will have to find him.

Hinata swallows down this feeling his chest, this warmness at the thought of Kageyama wanting to have lunch with him and when he thinks of the concern he saw there. Maybe the two of them are closer than he thought. Maybe they're getting a stronger relationship as setter and spiker. But what Hinata is feeling right now, isn't healthy. And he hates how when he was trying to push Kageyama out of the way, what he noticed was how firm he felt and toned. And he smelled good too. Like blueberry shampoo...and ax body spray. Strange but not unpleasant.

"That's so creepy!" Hinata can't help to hold his head, not noticing he said that out loud as he flops down on his seat and lets his head lay on the desk. Why was he smelling him so intently? Why was he noticing his muscles? Why could he barely look him in the eyes? It's because of that dream isn't it? It's because of the kiss he saw. It's because he pictured himself kissing Kageyama and now he can't get it out of his head. This is going to mess up their team work. Kageyama could even tell something was off about him. He thought he was sick but this is something worse than a disease.

What is he suppose to do in this situation?

* * *

School goes by like it normally does. With Hinata barely paying attention and moving around in his seat. Today he's anxious. Kageyama was waiting for him during lunch today. It made Hinata happy which in turn made the whole thing very awkward. They ended up not playing volleyball at all. They just sat there and ate in silence. Every once in a while they would break the quiet with saying something but not much. Kageyama kept getting irritated at him too and yelling. It just didn't go well. The space between them has been different.

Hinata is just glad he can play some volleyball now. It's not about him and these weird feelings, now he can focus on the ball and the team. He can focus on what's important. Hinata isn't surprised to see that when he opens the doors to the gym, he's not the first one in.

Kageyama is holding a ball against his forehead, his eyes closed, seeming to be in deep thought. When Hinata opened the door, he opened his eyes, those blue orbs locking right on him. Hinata swallows, feeling his heart doing a weird flutter and it's bothering him as he shuts the door behind him. There's no reason to be nervous. It's just Kageyama. So what if they're alone right now, they use to be alone together all the time.

Hinata blinks when Kageyama just stares at him, this strange look on his face. This is awkward. More awkward than lunch. Why is it feeling like this? All because of that stupid dream? He can't let it affect their relationship as setter and spiker.

"Ready to play?" Hinata grins, putting his hands on his hips. "You better send me a bunch of tosses today. I need to show you I'm in tip top shape." Hinata lifts his arms in the air, to show his excitement. Kageyama stares at him before his eyebrows furrow.

"Yeah." Kageyama looks down at the ball before looking at Hinata. "I'll send you a lot of tosses today."

Hinata's eyes light up and he runs up to Kageyama, forgetting about what ever awkwardness he was feeling ."Really?! How much is a lot? Ten? Twenty? As much as I want-"

"Oi! Don't get greedy!" Kageyama snaps but he doesn't shove him away when Hinata starts to get on his tip toes, trying to be eye level with the tall man. "A lot is how much I say it is. You'll see. You just focus on the best place to spike it, and i'll bring the ball to you."

Hinata nods, his eyes sparkling. For the past couple of days, Kageyama has barely been tossing to him. He's practicing his team work with the others but Hinata loves his tosses. He gets so hyped about them so to hear that he's going to get a lot of tosses from Kageyama today makes him smile.

Hinata tilts his head when Kageyama glares at him, his lips getting wobbly before he looks away. "You have a goofy smile. It irritates me." He Mumbles.

"Huh?!" Hinata glares. "I do not have a goofy smile and everything irritates you."

"You irritate me the most." Kageyama glares at him, those blue eyes sharp.

"What did I do?" Hinata glares, feeling a sting but he ignores it."You go from saying you're going to send me tosses to saying I irritated you! I was smiling because I was happy stupid."

"You're just you and you irritate me! You've been acting weird all day, barely looking at me and now you're smiling at me like that." Kageyama raises his voice, yelling at him. Not anything Hinata isn't use to.

"I can't help to smile when you say you're going to toss to me a lot! Your toss is the best!" Hinata yells back, glaring. When Kageyama's glare falls at that, and he starts looking at him strangely again, Hinata can feel his face heating up. "You irritate me too!" Hinata adds lamely at the end, trying to puff himself out but with Kageyama just staring at him with those intimidating eyes, it's hard.

Kageyama takes a step closer, his hand twitching before he reaches out. Hinata backs up, feeling as if he's about to grab and squeeze his head like he always does. When Kageyama sees Hinata moving away from him, he slowly puts his hand into his pocket and looks towards the net. "Dumbass...When you say things like that..." He trails off, scowling, glaring at the net as if that would make it burst into flames. "It feels-"

"Yo! You two early as always." Tanaka bursts into the gym, cutting off Kageyama, getting the younger males to look over at their older teammate.

"And you're not fighting. That's always a good sign." Suga smiles gently next to Tanaka.

"Lets have a practice match again today." Hinata waves his arms around, wanting to destroy this weird feeling between Kageyama and him.

"I'm sure the coach has something like that in mind for today." Suga smiles before he frowns. "Hinata you look a little tired today."

"Hm? Oh no i'm fine-"

"Hinata! Hello." Everyone stops talking and turns towards Tsukishima who just walked in with Yamaguchi. The blonde is smiling at him and Hinata has never been more confused. He looks happy to see him? Wasn't Tsukishima going to do something bad to him today?

"Hi." Hinata tilts his head When Tsukishima walks up to him. There's a shift in the atmosphere behind him but he doesn't turn around.

"Last night was something wasn't it? Thank you for walking me home." Tsukishima smiles and Hinata can't help to blink.

"What are you-"

"Why are you walking him home?" Hinata tenses and turns around to see Kageyama looming over him.

"Ah! Don't hurt me!" Hinata throws his arms up to protect himself. "I didn't-"

"We're like that." Tsukishima smirks at the reaction he gets in Kageyama, a slight twitching of his eyebrow, his face falling in a scowl.

"Alright everyone lets get into teams." Ukai walks out with Kiyoko, Daichi and Asahi. The couch doesn't look like he's in the mood to play games. "You know the deal. What ever it is you're fighting about, get over it. Leave it off the court."

Hinata knows the deal. He'll be on a team with Kageyama but with how darkly he's glaring at him and then at the blonde, Hinata isn't sure that's a good thing anymore. He's pissed.

Hinata gets into his position next to Kageyama, those fierce blue eyes boring into the side of his head but he doesn't look at him, he swallows down his fear, and tries to focus. He lets out a sigh in relief when he fees Kageyama take his eyes off of Hinata to focus on the match at hand.

"We're going to beat you this time." Tanaka yells over at Asahi, grinning widely. "Right Hinata?"

"Right!" Hinata grins, feeling better with his enthusiasm and now that Kageyama seems to be turning his irritation on the game.

The game starts and they volley back and forth with vigor, both sides planning on winning, giving their all. Hinata runs when he sees an opening and jumps in the air, trusting completely that the ball will be there for him to hit. And it is. Kageyama sends him a toss and when Hinata feels the ball in his palm, he can't help to gasp and open his eyes to experience the ball going over the net and scoring a point for them. His hand stings nicely and his lips can't help to wobble in a smile.

"Yes!" Hinata cheers just as Kageyama says a 'yes' of his own. Hinata smiles, looking at his hand for a moment only to tense when he feels eyes on him. He looks over to see Kageyama staring at him intently, this strange expression on his face.

"Good..." Kageyama's face scrunches up and he looks like he wants to kill him.

"Why is your face so scary?!" Hinata backs up, putting his hands up as if to protect himself. Kageyama blinks, stopping whatever he was saying before he glares darkly, his eyebrow twitching.

"I was born with this face!" Kageyama shouts, his voice raising in his anger. "Stupid Hinata! I was trying to-"

"Hinata that was an amazing spike." Tsukishima coos from the side, getting Hinata to look over at him with his eyebrow raised. Tsukishima never praises him. The blonde has this sly smile on his lips as he moves up from his position in the back and wraps his arms around Hinata. Hinata's brain short circuits for a moment, not being able to comprehend what just happened. The blonde devil is hugging him. All the team members have gone quiet, looking at this with wide eyes. "So good." Tsukishima puts him down, patting Hinata on the head who's gone pale.

"W-Why did you just hug me?! Are you sick or something?!" Hinata points a finger at Tsukishima.

"Yeah are you? That's not something you would do." Daichi raises his eyebrow.

"I'm just showing Hinata some support. No one else was giving him the proper praise." Tsukishima smirks over at Kageyama who's expression has scrunched up, no one except for the blonde is aware how hard he's gripping his fist right now.

"I give Hinata praise all the time! Better praises than you." Tanaka huffs before he rushes over and hugs Hinata next, lifting him up and spinning him. "Awesome Hinata!"

"Waa stop spinning me! I'm going to puke!" Hinata shouts which only gets his team members to chuckle at the display.

"I'm hugging Hinata next!" Nishinoya jumps in, grinning when Tanaka pushes Hinata over to him, the shorter man catching him with ease before squeezing him.

"What the hell, don't throw me around like a ball!" Hinata grumbles in annoyance but when everyone is laughing, he can't help to laugh himself. This is fun, and getting hugs from his teammates isn't bad.

"Send him back to me! Hinata you're so soft, like a girl!-" Tanaka teases.

"Am not!" Hinata growls.

"Um guys." Suga swallows when he notices how one member of their team seems to have a dangerous aura around him. "Let's get back to the game-"

Hinata winces when someone grabs his wrist with an iron like grip, ripping him away from the two older males. Before he can even react, his face is being shoved into a hard chest, and arms are being wrapped around him. His team members go quiet and all Hinata can hear is this person's heart. It's beating so fast, it's actually scaring Hinata a little bit.

"Do you really need all this Hinata?" Hinata swallows thickly when he's pulled away from the chest and he can see it's Kageyama who just had him in an embrace. "Every time you score a point, is this what you want?!" Kageyama's face is so scary. He's red in the cheeks and his eyes are dark.

"Wahh no!" Hinata shakes his head quickly, his heart starting to beat faster and his cheeks heat up thinking of Kageyama embracing him. "I don't want it every time. That would take away from playing volleyball-"

"Exactly. There's no need to be hugging him." Kageyama looks up to address the three males that did. His face is stone. "Keep your hands off of him." as soon as the words leave Kageyama, he seems as surprised as everyone else whos eyes widen at what sounded like a threat.

"What the hell is that about? We weren't hurting him or anything. If we want to give him a little praise or play around with him we can." Tanaka's eyes narrow at the challenge. Tsukishima is cracking up by now, covering his mouth to try to hold it in.

"Hey! That's enough. You're wasting my time right now. Kageyama is right, all the hugging is unnecessary. A good pat on the shoulder or high five will do, something quick so you all can get right into the game. I know you're frustrated at them goofing around during practice but there's no reason for you to get so worked up Kageyama." Ukai steps in, he's oozing frustration.

"I'm sorry." Kageyama does a slight bow, his bangs covering his eyes so Hinata can't see his expression. Tanaka mumbles his apologies but Hinata can't stop staring at Kageyama. That out burst was unexpected. That hug was unexpected. That hug wasn't a side hug, no. Kageyama had embraced him, his fingers went into his hair and he held him so tightly against his body. And his heart was pounding.

Hinata swallows, tensing when Kageyama looks over at him, glaring darkly. When he sees Hinata's face though, his lips twitch downward before he looks forward. "Stop spacing out idiot. You better hit the tosses I send you."

"I will." Hinata says without hesitation, firmly. He surprises himself. Kageyama's shoulders relax slightly but not much. Hinata can't get over how that hug made him feel. He felt things he shouldn't. These feelings aren't' normal towards another man are they?

They end up losing the match. Kageyama's tosses are too fast and they didn't synch as well as they did in the first half. The setter mostly sent balls to Tanaka. Hinata takes deep breaths, exhausted from the match and from him jumping and swinging with all his might even when the ball didn't come to him. Hinata can't help to glare at Kageyama who is panting next to him, not sparing him a glance. He said he would send him a lot of tosses today. Did he really get pissed off because everyone was hugging him? How is that his fault?

"Alright huddle up everyone." Ukai watches all his students moving closer, panting, sweating. "Good job today. Kageyama you were a little shaky on the second half but you made up for it. Everyone study for your tests this weekend. That's all." Ukai is quick to leave after he did that speech. He seems restless. Hinata picked up on that at the beginning.

"What was that about?" Hinata doesn't waste any time to turn on Kageyama. He must have been expecting it because he was already staring at him intensely before he even said anything. Hinata stands his ground.

"I was getting ahead of myself when I tossed to you. So I sent them to Tanaka." Kageyama isn't glaring at him, his voice even. "Don't complain. I'll send you tosses tomorrow. It's mainly your fault you know." Kageyama glares.

"How is it my fault?" Hinata challenges.

"Alright well we're going to be going you two." Suga smiles sheepishly, knowing that the two aren't paying attention. The third years leave with Tanaka and Nishinoya close behind.

"Having everyone hug you and distracting me." Kageyama huffs.

"It's not my fault that everyone decided to hug me." Hinata counters. "I don't get why you were distracted after it happened-"

" **I don't know!"** Kageyama snaps, Hinata's eyes widening. Kageyama pants as if he just ran a marathon before he glances away from him, covering his mouth with his hand. "I don't know. I just was. It annoyed me seeing that. I'm trying to learn how to properly give my teammates praises and then I see that form of praise and I just know I can't do it."

"Well...It's not something you have to do. I don't really know why all that started anyway. So don't worry about giving hugs." Hinata calms down, starting to understand.

This guy is so practical and he observes Suga and the others to get an idea of how he should interact with everyone else. His junior high days still haunt him and he wants to be better. He wants to be a decent King. Kageyama can barely give a high five, let alone a hug. _But he hugged me_ -

"Just work on your high fives. Those are quick and easy to give with a nice 'good job!'. It's not that hard." Hinata sighs, putting his hands on his hips. "If you would just do that when I do a good spike instead of lecture me, I think that would be a good start."

"If you do something wrong or I see an area that you need to improve on I'll let you know. But...I can try to do the high fives more often." Kageyama nods.

"Good." Hinata grins. Liking how Kageyama seems to have gone back to normal. "But I was surprised, that hug you gave me was pretty good. Maybe you should give everyone a hug when they do well-"

"Fuck you." Kageyama shouts at Hinata, his expression angry but his cheeks have flushed. Hinata's heart does a flip and he feels like puking. That expression is making him feel warm. "I was proving a point that hugging is a waste of time by demonstrating how long and unnecessary it is."

"You got your point across with how scary the thought of you hugging everyone for scoring points by demonstrating it on me." Hinata grins when Kageyama's eyebrows scrunch up in anger, this feeling of excitement and fun from messing with him.

"Am I really that scary to you?" Kageyama's anger dims down a bit, this strange look on his face.

"You're terrifying. If I had to pick between Freddy cougar and you, I'd rather see Freddy cougar in my dreams than you."

"Dumb ass, Freddy Cougar would kill you." Kageyama grumbles but his face has scrunched up like he just hit his toe on something. Like he's in pain.

"What's with that expression?"

"So you disliked me hugging you but you were okay with Tsukishima hugging you?" Kageyama's voice gets dark.

"I didn't say I disliked you hugging me-" Hinata tenses when Kageyama catches that, his expression changing. Hinata can never read him. "It j-just scared the crap out of me." Hinata waves his arms around.

"It scared you but you didn't dislike it?" Kageyama presses.

"I-It wasn't bad- What the hell? Why do you care if I liked you hugging me or not?"

"Just wondering."Kageyama mumbles, those blue eyes shifting away from him.

"Gah. Lets race to the bike rack!" Hinata tries to change the subject, tries to get them on a normal path. Today has just been so weird and right now his heart can't take talking about liking Kageyama's hug. Because he should have disliked it but he didn't. He can still smell Kageyama, can still remember the feel of his tone chest against his head. It's too much.

Kageyama stares at Hinata for a moment before his face becomes strained. "I have tutoring today-"

"Again? It's not like we have finals coming up or anything. I thought you only had volleyball on your mind." Hinata raises his eyebrow. "When did you get all serious for school?"

"Recently." Kageyama turns and starts to walk off. "See you next week-"

"Since you're free Hinata..." Hinata's words are cut off when he feels a large hand on his shoulder. He looks up at Tsukishima who is smirking, those eyes sly. "You can walk me home again. My mother can cook you a meal and you could stay the night if you like-"

"I was mistaken. I don't have tutoring on Fridays. I forget what day it is." Kageyama turns quickly, his face scrunched up like he's angry. "Hinata lets go."

"You'll race me?" Hinata grins only for his eyes to widen when Kageyama grabs him by the wrist and starts to pull him away from the blonde. Hinata looks back just in time to see Tsukishima chuckling to himself, Yamaguchi sighing next to him.

"Why have you been buddy buddy with Tsukishima ?" Kageyama turns on him immediately when they are a few yards away from the gym, those piercing blue eyes narrowed, his voice a shout. Hinata actually jumps a little from the outburst. They were just walking silently with each other, Kageyama's hand holding his wrist had Hinata fighting these strange feelings that are involved with Kageyama. His heart was beating so fast and he liked how warm Kageyama's hand felt on his skin.

"I haven't been buddy buddy with him. What are you talking about?" Hinata glares, wincing when Kageyama tightens his grip on his wrist and it hurts slightly.

"you walked him home last night, you let him hug you and he was asking for you to walk him home again and stay the night at his home. You must have been getting closer to him."

"I haven't gotten closer to him! That guy still hates my guts. I don't really get why he hugged me or why he asked me to walk him home, but he was lying when he said I walked him home yesterday. I didn't do that." Hinata straightens himself out, not looking away from those blue eyes, ignoring this strange fluttering of his heart. Don't look at his lips. Don't think about Kageyama kissing him. "I don't know what he's up to but it's not good for me. Maybe he's just trying to get you pissed off at me."

"You didn't walk him home? He was lying?" Kageyama seems to settle down as he considers this. "Did you do something to piss Tsukishima off, dumb ass?"

"No! Well...m-maybe." Hinata flushes when he thinks of the kiss he walked in on and the threat Tsukishima had left him. Kageyama gets a strange look on his face when he sees the look on Hinata's face. His lips go in a tight line and he shoves his hands into his pockets.

"What did you do?" He snarls.

"I didn't do anything! I just... " Hinata rubs the back of his head. "I can't talk about it-"

"Why not?"

"Because I can't." Hinata snaps, feeling frustrated. He doesn't want to talk about the kiss that he witnessed. Because of that kiss, his head has been all messed up. That kiss awaken a curiosity in him that could jeopardize volleyball for him and the combo he has with Kageyama. He doesn't understand why he thinks of kissing Kageyama, or why his heart beats so fast and he starts to feel sick around him. He feels warm and his brain feels fuzzy sometimes when Kageyama grins at him. "Why are you here anyway? Did you really forget it was Friday? You've been going to tutoring a lot. I find it hard to believe that you really just started getting interested in your grades. I feel like you're lying to me." That's been bothering him too.

"I am being tutored. That is not a lie." Kageyama has gone stiff. "Don't accuse me of lying when you're the one who's being sneaky, keeping things from me like this!" Kageyama reaches out, grabbing his wrist when Hinata tried to walk away from the situation. "Stop being a dumb ass Hinata and just tell me! Obviously it's bothering you-"

"I want to kiss someone." Hinata grinds out. The reaction is quick. Kageyama lets go of him, his eyes widening, his lips parting in his shock. Hinata rubs his forehead, groaning to himself. Why did he have to go and say that? It just sort of slipped. That's what's really been bothering him.

"...Kiss someone?"

"I've become curious I guess. I want to kiss someone. I want to know how it feels like..." Hinata's ears get red from just admitting he hasn't kissed anyone yet and from the words he's saying. Kageyama is silent and Hinata won't look at him.

"Are you interested in romance?" Kageyama's question isn't angry or condescending. Hinata's not sure what to make out of that tone of voice. When he looks at Kageyama, he's trying to hold back a grin. Hinata's face gets red from embarrassment.

"Don't m-make fun of me ass hole! So what if I haven't kissed anyone! I'm sure there's plenty of others my age that haven't kissed anyone either! And I've been busy with volleyball so it can't be helped anyway-" Hinata starts going off, his eyes wide and his face so flushed as he tries to explain himself, trying to make himself feel better in the process. "And it's not like I'm the most popular with the girls to begin with- So don't you dare grin at me because I haven't kissed anyone, Just because you've kissed someone doesn't make you better than me if that's what you're thinking-"

"I haven't' kissed anyone."

"I don't even...wait what?" Hinata's words get caught in his throat and he stares at Kageyama in surprise, the raven haired male just looking at him blankly.

"I haven't kissed anyone." Kageyama repeats, huffing when Hinata's eyes widen more.

"Seriously?! So you're a loser like me!-"

"Oi! Don't put me on your level!" Kageyama's eye twitches, his jaw clenching. "Just because I haven't kissed, doesn't make me a loser. You're not a loser because you haven't kissed anyone, you're just a loser-"

"Hey-"

"Like you said, it can't be helped. All I care about is volleyball and becoming a better setter. I don't have time for romance." Kageyama's eyes get cloudy. "Romance would get in the way of volleyball. It takes too much time."

"I agree." Hinata calms down, surprised once again that Kageyama actually has the same train of thought as him when it comes to volleyball and romance. "I want to kiss someone and I think I'm just curious. I don't think I want a relationship. I couldn't be there for my girlfriend if I had one, all my free time would be spent on volleyball." Hinata rubs the back of his head.

"Good. You shouldn't get involved with girls or romance. It will just distract you and you need to be focused on the game." Kageyama starts to scold him but those eyes are still glossy. Far away, he's in deep thought.

"You don't need to tell me that, I already know." Hinata huffs. There's a tense silence between them before Hinata looks up at the darkening sky. "but you know i'm kind of relieved. It's nice knowing that you haven't kissed anyone either. You think the same way I do."

"...I'm relieved as well." Kageyama seems to relax. "I'll walk you home."

"Huh? You don't have to. That's out of your way isn't it?" Hinata starts walking towards the bike rack, hyper aware of Kageyama who is now walking next to him, and the way those board shoulders shift as he walks. Hinata wants to smack himself when he feels his face getting hot.

"It's fine."Kageyama stops, waiting for Hinata to get his bike before they're walking together again. Hinata doesn't like the silence between them, especially since he's starting to think about how they're alone and how Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had been alone when they started kissing, and then he starts thinking about the thoughts he's had about kissing Kageyama and how mad Kageyama would be if he just jumped up and stole a kiss-

"What's with you?" Hinata tenses when he's hit on the side of the face. He blinks over at Kageyama who is glaring at him. "Why are you getting all spaced out?"

"I was just thinking." Hinata mumbles, looks forward.

"About what? Don't go off somewhere when I'm walking you home."

"Shut up, I didn't ask you to walk me home." Hinata huffs. " I don't have to tell you what him thinking."

"..." Kageyama watches him from the corner of his eye, tching in irradiation. "That reminds me, you didn't answer my question, what did you do to Tsukishima to piss him off?"

"If I told you I fear what he would do to me." Hinata admits, licking his lips nervously. That seems to catch the setter's attention.

"Is he threatening you?"

"Sort of. I'm not really sure what he would do and it's just ughhh...It's not like I wanted to see it." Hinata shakes his head, feeling frustrated. It's the kiss's fault he's having trouble looking Kageyama in the eyes. "I don't get why he's hugging on me though."

"You saw something?"

"Crap." Hinata tenses. "I just need to keep my mouth shut. Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal. I'm sure Tsukishima will get over it soon." Hinata waves his hand.

"If you say so." Kageyama doesn't say anything after that. For a while they walk in silence before Hinata breaks it by talking about practice and how he wants to spike more of his tosses and how he can't wait for the rematch with Neko. By the time they get to his house, they're having a full conversation about Volleyball.

"thanks for walking me home. I'll see you Monday." Hinata smiles at Kageyama, about to run up to his front door-

"Hinata." Hinata stops, turning around to look at Kageyama who is staring at him with that indifferent expression, his hands in his pockets. "...Practice tomorrow?"

"Huh? You want to have volleyball practice together?" Hinata blinks when Kageyama glares to the side.

"You need to work on your form and your receiving still sucks." Kageyama grunts.

"Huh?! I'm not that bad!" Hinata huffs but he's smiling soon. "Yeah. I'd like to practice. Since I have you to myself, I get all the tosses!" Hinata grins, not realizing how weird that sounded in till he said it. He tenses, waiting for Kageyama to call him weird but he's surprised when Kageyama turns on his heel and quickly starts to walk away.

"Meet me at the park at 8. Don't be late dumb ass."

"I won't be late! I'll be early! Earlier than you!" Hinata calls after him, feeling like he has to have the last word.

"Ha. When you get there I'll already be volleying the ball."

"We'll see about that." Hinata calls after him, Kageyama not looking back at him but that's fine. Hinata walks into his home, slamming the door behind him, his lips wobbling up in a smile. He wouldn't mind the grin on his face if his cheeks didn't heat up and his heart didn't beat faster.

Why the hell is he so happy?! Because Kageyama asked him to practice with him? Because they're spending more time together? Because it's the weekend and they're going to hang out? It's just to practice volleyball... "Uh i'm so lame." Hinata slaps his redden cheek.

He goes to his room without much sound, knowing that his mother is at work and that his sister is probably laying in bed by now. Hinata walks into his room, stripping off his sweaty clothes before heading over to shower. He tries not to think about kissing Kageyama, instead he tries to focus on volleyball and how it's going to be fun to play volleyball with Kageyama and nothing else.

Maybe Hinata just needs to kiss someone to get this out of his system. Maybe he's just curious. Maybe if he gets a taste, then he'll be alright. He can't kiss Kageyama, that's out of the question. It would ruin their team work and Kageyama wouldn't toss to him. So...who else is there?

Hinata isn't smooth with the ladies and he doubts a girl would just want to kiss him without dating. There's Yachi but again he wouldn't want to put her in that position and she hasn't been at practice because of she's been working hard on this school project...Hinata isn't looking to date anyone either. So what? Should he look for a guy to kiss? But who? Maybe another teammate that's understanding? Suga is nice...Hinata flushes. Maybe if he kisses Suga he can get all these thoughts of kissing Kageyama out of his head. The want for kissing would be satisfied.

Hinata huffs as he gets out of the shower, drying himself off. He didn't even know two guys kissed till recently and now he's all for it. Is this why he hasn't been that interested in girls? Has he been interested in guys all this time? Hinata shakes his head. He's just curious from seeing that kiss. Once he kisses a guy, it'll be fine.

Hinata's eyes shine with determination as he marches into his room, putting on some boxers before grabbing his phone. He's surprised to see he has a message from Kageyama.

" _I'll be there first."_

Hinata's eyebrow twitches as he flops down on the bed. _"Shut up, no i'll be the first."_ Hinata sends before sighing. It's weird having Kageyama texting him. He's been doing that a lot lately. It's not like they have deep conversations or anything. Kageyama only texts him with simple words and most of the time Hinata gets annoyed with how long it takes the setter to text back only to say something like 'okay' or 'dumb ass'.

" _Buy me ice cream tomorrow."_ Hinata blinks at that message.

" _What's that all of sudden? Buy your own ice cream! I'm not made of money!"_ Hinata sends this to Kageyama before he sends a message to Suga, feeling his face heat up from what he's about to ask.

" _Hey Suga, can I ask a favor of you?"_

" _I want chocolate ice cream and i'm not made of money either dumb ass. I bought you lunch last week."_

" _Sure Hinata! What do you need?"_

The two messages come at the same time.

" _ugh fine!" Hinata sends this to Kageyama_

" _I've been having these troublesome thoughts lately and i'm afraid it's going to get in the way of my volleyball. I know this is going to sound weird and you can turn me down if you want, but I think if I get it out of my system, I'll be okay."_ Hinata sends this to Suga.

There's a moment where he doesn't get a text from either of the two males, then at once they both text him.

" _I want two scoops."_

" _What's wrong Hinata? What can I do for you?"_

Hinata swallows thickly at Suga's message and sits up, biting his lip. _"I know this is crazy but can I kiss you? It will be quick! I think I just need something to get me to stop thinking about it. You don't have to do it."_ Hinata sends this before texting Kageyama next.

" _You're being selfish, just have one scoop."_ Hinata sends this. He swallows his nervousness when Suga texts him back quickly.

" _...? Just have one scoop of what? I'm confused."_

Hinata freezes. Everything in him stops. His eyes widen in realization and his blood runs cold. He scent Suga the message about the ice cream so that means...! Hinata almost screams in his panic as he quickly texts Kageyama, trying to right his wrong.

" _That wasn't meant for you! Sorry!"_ Hinata sends this. He tenses when he realizes that doesn't sound good either. He fucked up.

Kageyama doesn't text him back. Hinata frowns deeply, feeling restless but he texts Suga back. _"I'm sorry, that was meant for Kageyama. Could you please kiss me. Just really quick. I think once I get it out of my system i'll be okay. If not, that's fine too."_ Hinata sends this, his heart beating so fast. Damn, Kageyama's going to be pissed at him. They were just talking about not getting into romantic relationships, Kageyama's going to be angry.

Suga doesn't text back for awhile.

" _You want me to kiss you, Hinata? What do you mean get it out of your system?"_

" _I've been having thoughts of kissing and I think it's going to mess up volleyball for me. So I was thinking if I kiss a guy, i'll get it out of my system. You're the only person I could trust with this."_

" _I don't think kissing me will get it out of your system, unless i'm the person you've been thinking about kissing?"_

" _Well...you're not the first person I thought about kissing but I wouldn't mind kissing you."_ Hinata covers his face with his hands in embarrassment.

" _I think you should kiss the one you've been thinking about. Besides, it's not that I don't want to kiss you Hinata, you're cute, but i'm already taken. So I can't kiss you."_

Hinata shakes his head. There's no way he could kiss Kageyama-wait what? _"You're dating someone?! Who?"_

" _Daichi XP"_

" _Why haven't you guys said anything?!"_ Hinata can't believe it. That's another pair of team members that are together romantically and he didn't know anything about it.

" _We didn't want to weird you guys out but I trust you Hinata. Could you keep this between me and you?"_

" _...As long as you keep this kissing thing between us."_ Hinata texts back. Why is everyone dating and he has no clue?!

" _Of course! But really Hinata, if you've been thinking about kissing someone, then you should tell them."_

" _It's not that easy. The person I want to kiss would kill me if I tried."_ Hinata rubs the back of his head. _"And even though I've thought about it I'm not sure I really want to kiss him. It's complicated."_

" _If you're thinking about it a lot, I think you want to kiss them. I have to go Hinata, get some rest tonight. If you want to talk about this some more tomorrow, i'm all ears! :)"_

" _Thank you Suga. Good night."_

Hinata sighs, covering his face with his hands when he sees Kageyama still hasn't' texted him back. Great. Suga isn't going to kiss him and now he's going to have to deal with an angry Kageyama tomorrow. Maybe he should just cancel tomorrow's practice while he still has the chance?

Hinata never does though. He just lays in bed, letting sleep take him, being exhausted from all the training and his heart being jerked around from different emotions.

Tomorrow will be trouble.

* * *

"Oh man oh man oh man." Hinata locks up his bike before he walks into the entrance of the park. He came an hour early but he doubts Kageyama is going to show up. The setter didn't text him back last night. Hinata knows he's pissed so just the idea that he's coming to the park to meet up with him has him shivering. Why oh why did he have to send that message? Why did he have to send it to Kageyama of all people?

Hinata's eyes widen when he spots Kageyama sitting on the bench, a volleyball on his lap. He's staring down at the volleyball, his expression unreadable. Hinata has the urge to just turn on his heel, walk back to his bike, ride his bike back home, and hide under the covers. Hinata licks his lips before he takes steps towards Kageyama, when he gets close enough, Kageyama looks up, those sharp blue eyes locking on him.

Hinata gulps when Kageyama just glares at him. He doesn't say anything, and his face scrunches up and since he's silent Hinata knows he's really pissed off.

"Haha...you beat me." Hinata chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "So you ready to play some volleyball or what?-" Kageyama suddenly stands up, walking towards him. "W-Whoa, hey Kageyama!" Hinata starts to back up but Kageyama is fast. Before he knows it he's looking up at the tall monster of a man that stares down at him with those powerful blue eyes.

"I thought you said you weren't going to get involved with romance." Kageyama speaks slowly, leaning closer, getting Hinata to lean back. He can feel himself start to sweat. When Kageyama gets like this he's seriously scary.

"Y-Yeah I did. And I'm not." Hinata's face gets pale when Kageyama smirks, and it scares him shitless.

"Then why did you accidentally send me a message about kissing someone?" Kageyama leans closer. "Who is it?"

"I'm not getting in a romantic relationship." Hinata says more firmly, trying to push Kageyama away so he can have some personal space. His heart is beating faster and it's not just from fear. "It's just like i've been telling you. I've been wanting to kiss someone so...I just wanted to get it out of my system so it won't effect me playing volleyball."

"And who were you planning on doing this too?" Kageyama grips his fist, this strange look in on his face. A strained expression.

"I asked Suga just because I felt like he could be trusted with this but it turns out he's already taken so I couldn't." Hinata blushes darkly when Kageyama's eyes flash. "L-Look don't tell anyone about this alright? I know it's weird I was asking a guy but I think I'm just curious or something." Hinata can't look Kageyama in the eye. He just admitted he's been having some pretty weird thoughts. Hinata's face gets hotter and hotter when Kageyama doesn't say anything but he can feel his eyes on him, staring him down, glaring holes into his head.

"Kiss me."

Hinata sputters, choking on his own spit when Kageyama says the last thing in the entire world that Hinata would expect. He looks over at the setter with wide eyes, his blush covering his nose, his mouth dropping in shock. "W-What?!"

"You heard me idiot!" Kageyama shouts at him, glaring darkly but...holy shit is he blushing?! "You said that you just need to get it out of your system so kiss me and do that. Consider this as a team member helping out another team member. I can't have you messing up your game when we're about to battle neko again."

"I-I can't kiss you!" Hinata shakes his head frantically. That's the last thing he needs...or maybe it's exactly what he needs? If he kisses Kageyama, maybe he'll stop thinking about it, wondering?

"Why not dumb ass?! You were fine with kissing Suga." Kageyama's face scrunches up. "It's not like I want to kiss you, i'm doing this so you'll start focusing more on-"

"Okay. Let's do it Kageyama." Hinata grips his fist, moving closer to Kageyama, staring up at him with his eyes burning with a fire. The setter's eyes widen from the sudden change in the spiker and he takes a few steps back. "Thank you for doing this. It'll be a big help."

"...Yeah." Kageyama's eyes are wide but when Hinata moves closer he doesn't move away this time. Hinata glances around, not seeing anyone. He looks back at Kageyama, swallowing thickly when he catches the setter staring at his face intently, or more so, his lips.

"So...How do we do this?" Hinata flushes, feeling nervous and his heart is beating wayy too fast right now.

"I don't know." Kageyama's eyebrows furrow. They stare at each other, heavy silence falling between them.

"I guess i'll...get closer?" Hinata moves closer so that his face is right in front of Kageyama's chest.

"Seems right." Kageyama mumbles before he puts his hands on Hinata's shoulders leaning down. Hinata's lips tremble, his blush reaching his ears. He really shouldn't be freaking out this much! This is just a kiss...a kiss with the king. And it's his first.

It's strange but Kageyama's lips look weird too, and his eyes...It's too hot between them and it's strange because they're just breathing in each other's face. Maybe Hinata should make the first move.

"I'm going to do it." Hinata warns, grabbing Kageyama's face, cupping his cheeks.

"Then do it."

Hinata takes a deep breath before he closes his eyes and leans in quickly. The feeling of Kageyama's lips causes him to snap his eyes open...They're so soft. Hinata tenses when he's met with blue eyes so close to his own, staring at him intensely. Scary! Hinata closes his eyes again and tries to move his lips like he saw Tsukishima and Yamaguchi do. At first Kageyama doesn't kiss him but soon his lips move and it sends a shiver down his spine.

Kissing feels different. Soft flesh brushing against each other. It's nice. Hinata's heart is beating too fast. He should pull away from Kageyama before he makes a weird nose or the setter can hear his heart beat. Hinata's breath catches in his throat when he feels Kageyama's tongue against his lips, like a reflex he parts his lips. His eyes snap open when Kageyama's tongue slips into his mouth, rubbing against his tongue.

The sight he sees sends heat straight down to his groin. Kageyama's eyes are still open, he's staring at him with these half lidded blue orbs. It's too much. Hinata starts to push the setter away but Kageyama tightens his grip on him, deepening the kiss. "K-Kageyama." Hinata makes out. The sound of his name seems to get the setter to stop in his advances. His eyes widen slightly and he pulls away quickly. Both boys stare at each other, panting, their faces flushed.

Hinata touches his lips. "That was my first kiss..."

"...Yeah." Kageyama touches his own lips. "Mine too." Kageyama glances up at Hinata. "how was it?"

"I didn't...hate it." Hinata blushes from just saying that. "It wasn't like I was expecting. Not in a bad way but it was just different you know?"

"Yeah." Kageyama picks up the volleyball he dropped and squeezes it. "Are you satisfied?"

"I think so." Hinata's not sure but he feels like that should be enough.

"If you start acting like an idiot again because you have these urges, just come see me." Kageyama doesn't look at him when he says this.

"Huh?!" Hinata's eyes widen and he flushes.

"It's for the team. If you need to get something out of your system, come to me. If you kiss someone else, you may end up getting in a relationship. You don't have to worry about that with me. So come to me when you need to get rid of your urges. I don't mind it."

"Yeah but..." Hinata trails off. He's not sure how to feel about that. Hinata knows Kageyama loves volleyball more than anything but is he listening to himself? It's like he's offering his body to him or something and it makes Hinata feel a bit uneasy. "I should be fine. I just needed something small."

"Okay." Kageyama stares at him for a moment before holding up the ball. "Volleyball?"

"Yeah." Hinata grins, relieved that they can get back to being normal. Soon they're volleying the ball back and forth. Kageyama yells at him because his form is off and they bicker back and forth, it's like everything is back to normal. Like they didn't just kiss. Like that never happened. But Hinata can still taste the setter and his heart still hasn't calmed since.

His first kiss was with the king. Hinata just hopes that he's satisfied with that. No more strange dreams, no more strange thoughts.

Hinata's eyes sparkle when Kageyama suddenly sends him a toss. Hinata jumps for it, and smacks it as hard as he can, loving the feeling, his face lighting up.

Just volleyball and his teammates matter.

* * *

 **Why do I love this anime so much? I use to not even like volleyball lol. I sucked so bad in high school and all the girls would yell at me because I didn't know what I was doing. But I like this anime and the couple of Kageyama and Hinata is too cute. I had this saved and decided to post it. This may be a one shot or I may write more if I want to.**


	2. Chapter 2

Apparently he's not satisfied.

Hinata wakes up in a cold sweat, his eyes snapping open, his brown orbs constricted and trembling like he just saw the devil. _Again._ This must be some kind of joke. He kissed Kageyama Saturday and since then the dreams have just gotten worse!

Saturday night he had a dream that Kageyama was kissing him just like he was earlier that day but it was longer and sloppier and something that Hinata shouldn't be dreaming about! Hinata blamed it on just kissing the setter that day but Sunday's dream was horrible.

Hinata blames it on the red blue he drank right before trying to go to bed. He really does. He won't touch the stuff again. Because in his dream he had wings, crow wings to be exact. He was flying in the air, spiking all the balls that were thrown at him. He had no idea where the balls were coming from but in the dream he didn't care. This dream wouldn't have been bad if Kageyama never showed up to ruin it. But he did.

He showed up in nothing but pants, his firm chiseled abs exposed, large crow wings spread with a crown on his head. Then he sent him a toss with a volleyball made of gold. Hinata spiked it and cheered, it felt good. The dream was still amazing even though Kageyama weirded it up with being half naked but just as Hinata thought he would have a sort of normal dream, Kageyama has to fly up to him and kiss him, his large wings wrapping around him.

It was like those romantic movies that all the old women like and it bothered Hinata greatly.

He spent all of Sunday trying to distract himself with playing with his sister and thinking about volleyball. It worked...Till he had that dream. If the kiss wasn't bad enough in the dream with the crow wings, it kept going. It makes him feel strange and ashamed. It started off with the kissing but then it went...beyond kissing on the lips. Kageyama was kissing him on his neck and his chest and he was feeling all over him. Hinata woke up with a start when Kageyama started to take off Hinata's pants and now here he is, panting, covering his face in embarrassment, wondering what went wrong in his life for this to have happened.

"Whyyyy." Hinata whines, wanting to hide under the blanket and stay there. Why does he keep having these dreams about Kageyama?! Maybe kissing him was a bad idea. He should have kissed someone else. He thought kissing Kageyama would have made him get over his curiosity. He found out what it feels like to be kissed and to be kissed by the setter. To his horror, he only seems to want more now.

It doesn't help that Kageyama has been acting like nothing is different. It just reminds Hinata that's how he's suppose to be. That kiss was just a kiss. It's over now. Move on to volleyball but it's like it's stuck in his brain somehow. Like how Kageyama's lips feel is seared into his mind and now he can't get it out. Kageyama hasn't texted him about the kiss. Hasn't made any comments about it either.

Hinata is a little worried it has bothering him though since Kageyama has been texting him a lot more than usual this weekend. He's being social, and he's not just talking about volleyball either which is really strange. Hinata shouldn't have kissed him. Maybe the kiss has messed up their brains. Maybe it was like one of those things that shouldn't ever be done or it would change the universe or something like that.

Hinata feels like something has changed.

He doesn't like it. What if this change gets in the way of volleyball? Or their combo? That's why these dreams bother him. He wanted to forget it all but he's not. Kageyama even let Hinata kiss him to get rid of his curiosity but all it did was make him worse! Hinata feels like he's putting Kageyama's kindness to waste and then he has these dreams about him doing all these weird things and making his heart go _gahh_ and...

Ugh.

Hinata runs a hand through his hair, glancing at his clock, yawning when he sees it's 3 in the morning. He still has a couple of hours before school and he doesn't want to go back to sleep. He doesn't trust his mind right now. Hinata lays back down, reaching lazily for his phone that's resting on the stand next to his bed.

Hinata made up his mind Saturday, that he didn't want anyone to know about the kiss he shared with the setter. So even though Suga offered to listen to him talk about this person he wanted to kiss, Hinata hasn't spoken with his teammate since Friday. He hasn't really texted anyone this weekend except for Kageyama which is strange in itself. He's also been talking to Kenma but Hinata is still trying to not talk about whatever it is that's going on with him. If he talks about it, he feels like it will just make it worse. It's embarrassing anyway. He's sure the Little Giant didn't have this problem, thinking about kissing his setter and stuff.

So Saturday, after he had gotten back from the park with Kageyama, he texted his setter about keeping this kiss between them.

" _Why?"_ Hinata still can't believe that's what the setter texted back.

" _what do you mean why? Why would you tell anyone? it's not something I want everyone knowing. It's embarrassing."_ Kageyama didn't respond to that message for hours. It made Hinata anxious. Why would Kageyama even ask why? Hinata thought it was obvious they would keep it a secret. It's bad enough that was his first kiss, but it was his first kiss with a guy like Kageyama, the guy with the scariest face on the planet and the cockiest attitude in the universe. It's not something anyone needs to know. It was obviously a mistake on Hinata's part.

After awhile Kageyama finally said _'okay.'_ and that was that. He hasn't said anything about the kiss since then and Hinata has been relieved. He doesn't want anything to change between them. He wants to keep the teamwork they have and make it stronger, not weirder or awkward.

Hinata closes his eyes for a moment, shaking his head. He can't wait to start playing volleyball. He wishes he could skip all of his classes and just play volleyball. His beloved sport will save him from all these thoughts. Hinata smiles, thinking about how he's going to spike the ball today before he looks at his phone.

He has two messages. One from Kenma, and...Kageyama.

" _Good night Shoyo. You're going to fail if you don't study."_ Kenma.

" _Night. Get sleep tonight or i'll beat your ass in a race easily tomorrow as well."_ Kageyama.

Hinata's eyebrows furrow. _Yeah right._ Hinata scoffs as he places his phone back on the stand, glaring up with determination, his lips turning In a smirk. He's not going to lose to Kageyama today. He's ready this time. He's going to take a nap, wake up on time for school and he's going to play his best today. Volleyball will set him straight and when ever he thinks of weird thoughts, he's just going to think about Kageyama's creepy smile.

Hinata shutters. That'll work.

* * *

Hinata hums to himself as he rides his bike to school, taking his time, enjoying the cool air and the smell of nature. Nothing weird about today. He's having a normal bike ride like he always does, humming like he always does. Nothing weird is going to happen today. He can put the kissing, and weird dreams behind him now.

Hinata blinks when he sees the tall man standing near the bike racks, his hands in his pockets, a blank look on his face as he stares towards the school. As if he's able to sense him, Kageyama turns his head slowly, locking eyes with him. Hinata feels his heart do this weird flip and he feels like puking somewhere after it. He's just having heartburn or something. Completely normal day. Nothing weird.

"You waited for me again?" Hinata raises his eyebrow as he gets off his bike and walks it over to the rack, tying up his bike.

"I told you I was going to beat you in a race to the school. This time you've gotten your rest and weren't an idiot right?"

"I wasn't an idiot before! But yeah, I got my rest. No thanks to you." Hinata mumbles this last part, glaring at Kageyama before he glares forward, grinning. "I'm going to leave you in the dust. You won't win so easily this time."

"We'll see about that." Kageyama snorts. They both glare at each other for a moment, intensely staring. They don't even have to say anything. It's like a message is sent between their competitive glares before they both take off running at the same time.

Hinata swings his arms as much as he can, spreading his short legs, pushing himself as fast as he can. He gets forward a bit before Kageyama speeds up, becoming tied with him again. The two males glare at each other, yelling as they push themselves as fast as they can. The school is coming up too quickly so with one spurt of energy, Hinata pushes himself, touching the school door first with Kageyama close behind him.

"Yes! I won!" Hinata cheers, jumping up in the air and kicking out in his victory, grinning widely at Kageyama who groans, scowling at Hinata when he chuckles.

"You won't win next time." Kageyama pants, trying to catch his breath, both of them are.

"Mmhmm. Says the guy that just lost." Hinata chuckles when Kageyama's scowl gets deeper, his eyebrow twitching. This guy hates losing just as much as him. It's so easy to get under his skin.

"Shut up, stupid Hinata."

"You're stupid!" Hinata retorts back as the two walk into the school building together, walking side by side. "That's why you failed your English exam-"

"You failed too and you got a lower grade than me."

"I won't next time!" Hinata crosses his arms, pouting when he remembers that failure. Right when they were going to Tokyo to train too.

"I demand a rematch on that race."

"You're still hung up on that huh? I'm just too fast for you." Hinata grins as the two stop in front of his first period class.

"I'll win next time." Kageyama grunts, Hinata knowing he's just dying for a rematch right now. That's how Hinata is when he loses to Kageyama too. He wants to try again. Kageyama's will to win is as strong as his.

"Keep telling yourself that." Hinata puts his hands on his hips, his grin turning into an amused smile. Kageyama's face chances slowly and soon he's just staring at him intently.

Hinata blinks at the change in the setter as he stares back at those intense blue eyes that seem to be staring into his soul. "Uh..." Hinata gets pale from such a strange look and he glances at his door before he looks back at Kageyama. He almost screams when Kageyama is suddenly right in his face. "What the hell! Don't do that!" Hinata pushes Kageyama away from him, the setter still just staring at him. "You can't do that with your scary face-"

"This is the face I always have." Kageyama's eyebrows furrow and he glares at Hinata. The spiker is just happy that weird look left his face.

"Yeah it's terrifying! What were you trying to do?" Hinata puts his hands up. "You w-wanna fight?" His voice wavers when Kageyama scowls at him, the other man towering over him.

"No." Kageyama huffs, those blue eyes averting for a moment. "I was trying to..." He mumbles under his breath the last part.

"Huh?" Hinata blinks, leaning closer to try to hear the setter more. Kageyama's lip twitches when he gets closer and soon the setter has his head in a death grip. "Ow!-"

"Idiot Hinata." Kageyama lets go of his head, glaring at him even more, his lips doing this strange thing that makes Hinata think he's trying to force something out.

"How am I stupid? You're the one who's mumbling things under their breath and scaring the crap out of me!" Hinata raises his eyebrow when Kageyama sighs in frustration.

"Whatever." Kageyama shoves his hands into his pockets, his face going back to being indifferent but those eyes are glaring at him. His voice is low and it makes Hinata tense. Kageyama turns and walks away, leaving Hinata staring at him with his eyebrow raised.

Why the hell is he angry? What did he do? He's the one who was being all weird! Hinata glares, becoming irritated himself and turns and walks into his class. He flops down in his seat, and gets his books out.

Everything was going good up till this point. Hinata wasn't having strange thoughts after the race and it felt normal. It felt good. Then Kageyama had to make it weird and then get angry at him for no reason. Well, the setter is always angry at him but Hinata can tell he's really angry at him. There's levels to Kageyama's anger. It's like he's never happy. He's either cranky, angry, really angry, or 'I'm going to kill you' angry. The only thing that makes him happy is winning and Volleyball.

Hinata rolls his eyes and opens his books when the teacher comes in. He's not going to let Kageyama bother him. Kageyama will get over it like he always does. It's not like Hinata can do anything when he doesn't' know what he did wrong. Kageyama is acting kind of weird.

But at least they're fighting like they normally do. So even though Kageyama is acting weird, it feels pretty normal to him. Hinata didn't have the urge to kiss Kageyama so that's a good sign. He just had some weird feeling in his chest but he can blame that on eating late last night. That's probably why he's been having weird dreams too. They say eating late can give you nightmares, and surely Kageyama kissing him are nightmares.

Hinata sighs, drawing a picture of himself spiking a ball when his teacher goes on and on. He can't focus today. Hinata understands why everyone talks about kissing. It feels good. Maybe that's why the dreams have gotten worse. Kissing feels good and the only person he's kissed is Kageyama. He gave him his first kiss. Stupid puberty.

He wishes he could have taken that kiss back but it's done and over with. He'll get these thoughts out of his head eventually.

* * *

"Hey Hinata have you kissed anyone?" Hinata who had been drinking a juice box, chokes on his juice, coughing and sputtering.

"What?" Hinata's eyes widen and he whips his head over at the guy sitting next to him. He usually eats lunch with him if he's not playing volleyball or if Kageyama isn't having lunch with him. Since Kageyama is in a pissy mood today, Hinata decided just to have lunch in his class. He wasn't expecting or prepared for that question.

Thoughts of Saturday flood his mind, and he remembers the feeling of Kageyama's lips on his own, how hot and wet it felt and how Kageyama's tongue was so soft-

"You haven't kissed anyone have you?" The man grins, Hinata's face getting red as he glares at him.

"Yeah I have!" Hinata huffs, crossing his arms.

"Huh? Really? Who is it?" The man's eyes light up and he moves closer. Hinata wants to smack himself in the face. Why did he have to say that?!

"T-That's none of your business! Why are you asking anyway?" Hinata's cheeks keep getting warm and he glares at this man when he chuckles.

"I just wanted to know." He smiles after awhile. "Do you have a girlfriend then if you've kissed someone?"

"No. I'm not looking for a relationship." Hinata shakes his head, drinking more of his juice box, feeling uncomfortable with the conversation. "Have you kissed anyone?" Hinata turns the questions on this guy, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Maybe." The man flushes turning his attention on his food.

"It's okay if you haven't." Hinata pats this guy on the back, grinning, feeling like he has the upper hand in the conversation now. "It's not that great."

"Really?" The man stares at him for a moment, those eyes traveling lower before looking back up at Hinata. "Maybe you should show me?" He leans closer, Hinata blinks at the words spoken. Once it registers what this guy just asked, his face gets red.

"N-No way! Ask a girl or something!" Hinata becomes flustered, shaking his head. The man chuckles, seeming to enjoy his reaction too much.

"Aw but I wanted to kiss you Hinata~"

"Stop teasing me butt hole." Hinata glares at the man who chuckles more.

"I can't help it. I can't believe you've kissed someone. I thought all you did was volleyball. It's like your main purpose in life."

"True." Hinata chuckles soon after, starting to relax. At first he was worried that somehow this man knew that he kissed Kageyama, as if he could look at his lips and know what he did Saturday. He felt sick but now that he realizes that this man doesn't' know, that it's alright, he's calmed down. He's just teasing him.

"Oh hey, Kageyama."

Hinata's laughter stops and he turns his head to see the setter standing in the door way. He's glaring at him darkly, those piercing blue eyes looking from the man sitting next to him before falling on him. He scowls.

"Hinata come on. We're training." Kageyama stands at the doorway, staring at Hinata intently.

"Oh sure." Hinata blinks. He thought he was angry at him?either way he rather play volleyball than have this guy teasing him. He doesn't need to be thinking about kisses anymore. "I'll see you later." Hinata smiles at this man, picking up what's left of his food.

"yeah i'll see you." The man smiles back as Hinata walks over to Kageyama. The setter sends the man a glare before he turns and walks out with Hinata.

"Who was he?" Kageyama asks as soon as they were out of the class room, the setter walking close next to him, his eyebrows furrowed as he glances down at Hinata.

"Just some guy that sits next to me in class. We have lunch together sometimes." Hinata shrugs his shoulders.

"You're too friendly with people. He looks creepy."

"Says the person with the scariest face ever?" Hinata's eyebrows furrow as he looks over at Kageyama. He looks pissed off. "He doesn't look creepy. Nothing's wrong with him. He's a cool guy." Maybe he said something wrong because now Kageyama is silently fuming to himself, the aura around him making Hinata nervous. They walk silently side by side, the air between them thick and tense. Hinata becomes irritated quickly. "Why did you come get me if you're just going to be pissed at me the whole time?"

"...To play volleyball." Kageyama breaths out of his nose before he glances over at Hinata. "It's your fault I'm this pissed anyway."

"What did I do?" Hinata stops walking, crossing his arms.

"You keep saying I have a scary face-"

"because you do!"

"-And you keep making those faces-"

"What faces?"

"And you shoved me away when I got close-"

"What did you expect me to do?!"

"You didn't mind me getting close Saturday." Kageyama points out, those blue eyes watching him closely as he tenses.

"W-Well that was a one time thing! And don't say stuff like that when anyone could hear." Hinata glares at Kageyama, his cheeks getting red.

"You didn't shove me away then."

"Well y-yeah! Because I was expecting you to get closer, there's no reason for you to get close to me out of no where with that face-"

"There you go again." Kageyama's eyebrow twitches. "Dumb ass." Kageyama growls. "I want to get closer to you. That's the reason-"

"What are you talking about? Don't say weird things like that when we're in school-"

"I can say them when we're not in school?"

"No! Just stop being weird!" Hinata backs up till his back touches the wall, Kageyama cornering him in, the setter towering over him as he places his hands on either side of his head on the wall, boxing him in. "Kageyama what the hell-"

"I have urges too." Kageyama cuts him off, those blue eyes staring at him intently, his face is blank and Hinata can't read him. "I have urges to kiss too."

"S-So?" Hinata swallows, his heart beating too fast for his liking. He can't tear his eyes away from those blue ones.

"Let me kiss you." Kageyama leans in, Hinata covers his mouth with his hand, keeping him away, the blush has reached his neck.

"T-The hell!" Hinata squeaks. "We're in school! And I'm not going to kiss you because you have urges-"

"But I let you kiss me when you had urges." Kageyama takes Hinata's hand off his mouth to speak, those eyes not breaking eye contact.

"well yeah but that's..." Hinata frowns. "you're the one that suggested it! I was just going to kiss someone else. If you have urges just find someone else to kiss. You get asked out like almost every day by a different girl-"

"But i'll have to date them to kiss them." Hinata groans. He has a point. He would be an asshole to get a girl's hopes up just to kiss her and then dump her. Stupid puberty. Everyone hates you.

"I don't know what to tell you but I'm not gong to kiss you again." Hinata says this under his breath, pushing Kageyama away so he's not trapped between his body and the wall anymore. "Find someone else and keep what happened Saturday to yourself. I don't know what you expect me to be. You might be okay with giving yourself to whoever but I'm not." Hinata feels something building as Kageyama keeps staring at him with those damn blue eyes he keeps seeing in his dreams. He can't keep kissing Kageyama, not when just being this close to him makes his heart go crazy. He's not going to ruin their teamwork. He doesn't want it to change. "Saturday was a mistake."

Hinata turns his back to Kageyama, not wanting to see his face. He's waiting for him to go off on him, call him a dumb ass for even doing it then-

"Yeah." Hinata blinks, turning around to see Kageyama walking away, turning a corner and then he's gone.

So he agrees it was a mistake? That's good but he didn't have to walk away like that. Hinata feels something in him sink but he shakes his head. This is actually what he didn't want. How could Kageyama just be okay with them kissing? It's strange. They're both men and kissing is suppose to be done with someone you like right? Like you want to date them or you think they're cute or something.

That's not the case. They have urges to kiss someone but why kiss each other?...It makes no sense. He gets why Kageyama doesn't want to kiss a girl, he understands that he doesn't want to date anyone because of volleyball but he could probably find a girl that wouldn't mind just kissing him. Maybe. And what's with him just deciding he can use him to satisfy his urges? Hinata never agreed to something like that.

And really is it so bad that they go without kissing anyone? Hinata can live without it, now that he knows what it feels like.

Saturday was a mistake. Now they're dealing with the mess.

* * *

"Nice serve Daichi!" Asahi calls out when their captain hits the ball over the net. Tanaka receives the ball easily, the ball bouncing off his arms and heading right towards their setter.

Kageyama touches the ball, glancing around quickly as both Hinata and Tanaka get into spiking positions. Hinata is ready for the ball and he swings but it never comes to him. Kageyama tosses it to Tanaka who gets blocked by Asahi easily. Of course he would. Kageyama has been sending tosses to Tanaka the whole time. He won't send any to Hinata. He's barely looking at him too and his tosses are getting faster and harder for Tanaka to hit.

"Kageyama! Are you playing to win? Or are you playing to lose?" Ukai growls from the side lines as Yachi turns the score board, giving another point to the other team.

"No. I'm sorry." Kageyama does a slight bow before straightening himself out. He glances at Hinata who tenses from him finally making eye contact with him.

"Send me a toss." Hinata lifts up his arms. "What's the point of having a decoy if you're not going to use it." Hinata huffs. "Get your head in the game-"

"I don't need to hear that from you." Kageyama's eye twitches but that seems to do the trick. This time when the ball gets volleyed back and forth, Kageyama sends him a toss. Hinata closes his eyes and swings but his fingers only brush the ball. It barely makes it across the net. It gets them a point but Hinata isn't satisfied. He didn't' get to smack the ball like he usually does.

"That toss was off." Kageyama grumbles, not pleased as he glares forward. "My bad. I'll get it right next time."

"Right..." Hinata frowns.

They start up again. Asahi serves and Tsukishima receives. This time when Kageyama gets the ball he tosses to Tsukishima and he scores the team a point.

"Me next!" Hinata feels frustrated when Kageyama brushes him off. Kageyama only sent him one toss and it was a bad one. Everyone else is getting his awesome tosses and getting to spike the ball. Kageyama isn't using him at all.

"My, you sent a toss to me over Hinata. That's interesting." Tsukishima smirks over at Kageyama who glares forward.

"What are you doing Kageyama? There's plenty of times you could have sent a ball to Hinata and he would have been able to score." Tanaka grunts. "We're going to lose to Asahi's team! Again!"

"What's wrong about losing against me?" Asahi frowns, fiddling with his fingers.

"I felt as if you could have scored as well. You're going to be our ace aren't you? You have to practice getting pass blocks." Kageyama grunts before he walks forward, getting back into position. Tanaka glares slightly but he gets back into position.

"Kageyama I want a good toss." Hinata wants to score them a point. They're failing behind and it's because Kageyama isn't working well with him. The setter doesn't' respond. Suga frowns from watching this but when the ball is passed to him he tosses it to Asahi. Hinata jumps up to block it, the ball hitting his hand, slowing down it's force so Tsukishima can hit it over to Kageyama who tosses to Tanaka, the future ace able to score them a point.

"Nice spike!" Hinata's eyes widen and he holds out his hands. Tanaka grins and gives him a high five. Kageyama holds up his hands and Tanaka slaps his hands hard. "Kageyama I want a toss!" Hinata can't help to shout in frustration when Kageyama doesn't look at him.

"yeah?" Kageyama raises his eyebrow. The look on his face pisses him off.

"Yeah! I've been waiting this whole game for one!"

"We're going to have to wrap this up." Ukai looks at the time before looking at his athletes They all look at him like he's crazy.

"But we haven't finished!" Hinata and Tanaka whine.

"you have exams tomorrow. Go home and get some sleep and study for once in your life. I want to see all passing grades."

"Damn it I didn't get any good tosses!" Hinata groans as they file in.

"I didn't get to beat Asahi." Tanaka whines.

"Yachi!" Hinata's eyes light up when he takes in the blonde that he's been missing for these couple of days. "You're finally back!" Hinata jumps in his excitement, Yachi smiling shyly. "Man I have sooo much to tell you."

"Me t-too." Yachi glances over at Kyoto who Is smiling over at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow Yachi." Kyoto waves, smiling sweetly. Hinata can almost feel the blush coming on Yachi.

"See ya!" Yachi says a bit to loudly but Kyoto only chuckles and walks out of the building with Daichi.

"You wanna talk now?-" Hinata can't wait to here what she has to say. Maybe something happened between her and Kyoto? That would be good. Yachi is a good friend of his and he knows how much she likes Kyoto. No offense to Tanaka or anything but Yachi would be a really good girlfriend. Kyoto seems to open up more with her too.

"Yachi." Hinata blinks, turning around to see Kageyama glaring at the two before those eyes lock on Yachi. "I need tutoring today."

"O-Oh I see." Yachi's blue eyes flash and she gives Hinata an apologetic smile. "We'll talk about this some other time. I'll see you tomorrow Hinata-"

"Wait Yachi is tutoring you again?" Hinata looks between the two before he pouts. "Why didn't you tell me? I could use tutoring if it's from Yachi-"

"This tutoring is for a class you don't have." Kageyama cuts him off quickly.

"Yeah. I can tutor you some other time if you need it Hinata. Don't worry, we'll talk soon!" Yachi reassures before she walks off with Kageyama. Hinata stares after the two, frowning slightly. That's a little weird. The both pushed him off quickly when he said he wanted to come.

Hinata huffs, feeling even more irritated now as he turns and marches out of the gym. He shouldn't be too surprised when Suga is standing there, waiting for him to come.

"Hello Hinata." Suga smiles gently. "Is everything okay?"

"I guess so." Hinata mumbles as he starts to walk with Suga, glad to have someone who wants to be with him at this moment.

"You guess?" Suga walks next to him, those gray eyes watching him closely. "Did something happen between you and Kageyama?"

"yeah." Hinata groans. "I've made a big mess of things."

"What do you mean?" Suga frowns when Hinata groans some more.

Hinata glances around before he locks eyes with Suga. He doesn't think Suga would tell anymore. Besides, Hinata knows his secret as well.

"Remember how I asked you to kiss me last night?'

"Yes." Suga flushes slightly but he nods his head.

"Well, I ended up kissing Kageyama to satisfy my curiosity and now Kageyama is pissed because I won't satisfy his urges." Hinata flushes when Suga's eyes widen.

"W-What? Satisfy what urges?"

"The urges to kiss someone."

"O-Oh..." Suga sighs in relief before he shakes his head. "Hinata, I told you. You should have kissed the one you've been wanting to kiss. But...Kageyama must not have hated it if he wants to kiss you again." Suga seems to be thinking.

"I guess not. I mean it felt good but it's not something I want to keep doing. When I told him that, he got all pissy and then he wouldn't toss to me at all." Hinata crosses his arms, feeling irritated just thinking about it.

"I know you're upset because he didn't toss to you Hinata but I think you should think about his feelings."

"His feelings?" Hinata blinks, looking over at Suga.

"He must have thought the kiss was more than just trying it out."

"I don't think so. He's the one who told me to kiss him to get rid of my urges to kiss someone. I only did it because I thought It would work but the kiss ended up not satisfying anything." Hinata flushes, Suga listening carefully. "Now he's all moody because I don't want to kiss him to satisfy his urges to kiss someone. It's not like we want to kiss each other. We just want to kiss someone."

"So why not kiss who you want to kiss Hinata? Why doesn't Kageyama do that as well?"

"I told you, if we kiss a girl, we might end up dating them and then that would get in the way of volleyball."

Suga's eyebrows furrow before he shakes his head. "Dating doesn't always get in the way of volleyball. Look at me and Daichi. We're dating and it doesn't effect volleyball-"

"That's because you're both on the same team so you get a lot of time together-"

"But even if I didn't date someone on the team, I could see them during the weekend and so can you."

"Yeah but..." Hinata doesn't really know if there's anyone he wants to date. He's gotten his kiss from Kageyama. That's all his body wanted right?

"Kissing someone when you don't mean it can cause problems. Because you never know when it starts to mean something to somebody." Suga locks eyes with Hinata, the younger trying to absorb what he just said.

"Suga are you coming?" Daichi yells back to his boyfriend. Suga brightens up.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hinata! Text me!" Suga waves good bye. Hinata watches him catch up to Daichi, the captain's eyes soften when Suga gets next to them and they both share a smile. Hinata feels a pang of...jealously? Hinata huffs and marches over to his bike rack. It's so easy for Suga. He found someone who loves him and volleyball. They seem happy together too.

All Hinata has is Kageyama who wants to use him for his kissing urges. Then again, Hianta wanted to do what with Suga but it was only going to be a one time thing. Kageyama wanted to do it more than once.

Hinata's eyebrows furrow as he unties his bike and hops on, starting to peddle down the road. And what's with Kageyama and Yachi? He's never seen them hang out alone and why is Kageyama crazy about his grades all of sudden? They don't need these grades like they did to go to Tokyo. And they were quick in telling Hinata that he couldn't come.

And then Kageyama's all pissed at him, not sending him tosses. Hinata grumbles the whole way home, thinking of the annoying setter and trying to get rid of this turning feeling in his stomach.

Saturday really was a mistake. He shouldn't be feeling this way.

Puberty or whatever this is, is a bitch.

* * *

" _How was the tutoring?"_ Hinata texts Yachi after coming home from his late night jog, not able to stop himself. The jog helped him run off the irritation and he feels better but he's curious about Yachi and Kageyama. He couldn't get the two out of his head. He wonders what class Kageyama really wants to pass? The tests aren't' anything like finals.

Hinata flops down in his bed, digging in his book bag to pull out some notes. He doesn't want to study. He'd rather watch volleyball torments on YouTube or any video on YouTube rather than look at his notes. He's gotten better at note taking thanks to Yachi.

" _It was good! We made a break through."_ Yachi responds, taking his attention off his notes. A break through? Hinata's eyebrows furrow and he starts to text her back only to get another message from Yachi. _" Did you need any help Hinata?"_

" _Nah. I'll be fine. I think I'm pretty good with English."_ Hinata texts back before looking back at his notes. He thinks for a moment before texting her again. _"You said you wanted to talk to me? Did something happen between you and Kyoto :)"_ Hinata sends this, a smile turning on his lips when he thinks of the small blonde flushing at reading it.

" _Nothing big! But we did hang out this weekend. We mainly talked about the volleyball team but we went out to eat. We talked about other things too. It just felt good! I was a little scared I would be attacked since I was eating with such a pretty girl, I thought for sure I was going to get mobbed when I walked home but Kyoto insisted that she walk me home."_

Hinata chuckles when he reads this. Yachi is paranoid when it comes to Kyoto. IT still cracks him up some of the thoughts that go through her head. _"No one was going to mob you! And that's awesome that you got to spend the weekend with her."_

Hinata sighs after he sends this. He's happy for Yachi but he feels like everyone is getting into a relationship or wanting one. First Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, then Suga and Daichi, and now Yachi and Kyoto. The only two he knew about were Yachi and Kyoto. He just recently found out about the other two. That makes him wonder about the rest of his team. Are they dating anyone? Or are they like him and Kageyama?

Hinata decides to find out.

" _Are you dating anyone?"_ Hinata sends this message to Asahi, Nishinoya, and Tanaka. Hinata knows it's weird to ask out of the blue but he has to know! He just can't believe he didn't know about Suga and their captain and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. They've been playing like nothing has changed. Of course Hinata has noticed times when Suga seems a little upset with Daichi but he thought that was normal with friendship, that they had a little fight. Maybe having a relationship doesn't effect Volleyball as much as he thought?

" _What the heck? That's random haha. Nah i'm not dating anyone. I'm still trying with Kyoto but she's ignoring me just like always. She's so pretty man."_ Tanaka texts back. Hinata sighs in relief. So Tanaka is signal as well. At least he hasn't been completely obvious-

" _What's with the sudden question Hinata?"_ Asahi texts him.

" _Why are you asking? You wanna know if I'm free for grabs;)"_ Nishinoya texts back.

" _Sorry, I know it's out of the blue but I was just curious. I've been seeing a lot of relationships lately and I've been wondering if any of you guys are in one."_ Hinata sends this to Asahi.

" _No that's not it lol. I'm just trying to figure out if any of you guys are dating anyone. I want to know if dating someone effects Volleyball."_ He sends this to Nishinoya.

Hinata decides to dig deeper into this. He sends a message to Kenma next.

" _Hey Kenma are you dating anyone?"_

" _Oh well I think it depends on the person but I haven't had any trouble..." Asahi_ texts back.

"Nah it doesn't effect volleyball! If anything I think since i've been with Asahi I've been playing better." Nishinoya texts back.

So dating can make you stronger in volleyball- wait what?! Hinata chokes on his spit, looking at his phone with wide eyes. Nishinoya and Asahi?! How? When? Why? How did he not know? How did he not see?!

" _You and Asahi are dating?! When did this happen! Why didn't you tell us!"_ Hinata sends this to Nishinoya.

" _I'm not dating anyone. Are you?"_ Kenma texts him back.

" _No I'm not."_ Hinata sighs in relief at finding Kenma is the same. _"Is there anyone you want to date?"_

" _Because Asahi is still weird about it and it would embarrass him if I just announced it to the team. Suga and Daichi know. Sorry Hinata, didn't really think you'd want to know :P after Asahi came back we started talking and then one thing lead to another. I've liked him for a while."_ Nishinoya texts.

What the heck?! Hinata groans to himself. So the only ones who aren't looking for relationships are Kageyama and him. Tanaka would date someone if got the chance.

" _Wow you and Asahi...I would have never had seen that! It doesn't effect Volleyball? Do you spend a lot of time together?"_ Hinata sends.

" _No. I'm not really interested in things like that."_ Kenma texts.

" _I'm not either! But I've just found out that a bunch of my team mates are in relationships! I don't know how I feel about it. Are your team mates in relationships?"_ He sends to Kenma.

" _Nah it doesn't effect Volleyball at all. At least our relationship doesn't. I see him every other weekend." Nishinoya texts._

" _Some of them are. Most are friends with benefits." Kenma texts._

" _Friends with benefits?" Hinata_ texts Kenma back, interested.

" _They kiss and do things you would do with someone you're dating but they stay friends. I have something like that with Kuroo." Kenma texts._

" _You kiss Kuroo? The captain?"_ Hinata's eyes widen, getting really interested in this. Does Kenma kiss Kuroo to get rid of his urges? Sowhat Kageyama and Hinata did Saturday not that strange after all? He dint even know that all his team members like men.

" _Yeah sometimes." Kenma texts._

" _Do you kiss to stop your urges so you don't get in a relationship and mess up volleyball?" Hinata texts back._

" _...No. Kissing feels good sometimes. Haven't you kissed before?" Kenma texts back._

" _...Well yeah. Once. Do you want to kiss him? Like are you...attracted to him?"_ Hinata flushes. He's getting in tense territory.

" _I suppose."_ Kenma texts. Soon after he sends him another message. _" I don't really remember how we started but it just sort of happened."_

" _So liking men who are your teammates isn't so strange after all?"_ Hinata texts, feeling relief. Maybe it's just something that happens to everyone. If you work with someone a lot and share a bond, then this sort of thing is bound to happen. Maybe even the little giant had this issue?

" _It is strange in the eyes of society. But I don't think so. It feels normal to me."_ Kenma sends.

It feels normal to him? Does it feel normal to Hinata?...No. It feels strange and when he has those dreams it makes him feel warm and gah. The kiss did feel nice though. And if Kageyama is having urges, just like Hinata was having urges, was it really okay to just cut him off like that?

Hinata groans when he realizes he's just been texting people for awhile, not looking at his notes at all. He doesn't feel like looking at them anymore. He can't get how Kageyama was acting today at practice. His tosses were off and he wasn't tossing to him. Their combo has been disturbed all because of this kiss. Hinata swallows up his pride. He should probably apologize to Kageyama, get it over with-

His phone vibrates. A message. From Kageyama. _"Hey._ "

" _Hey."_ Hinata sends back, surprised that the setter is texting him first. He must be about to tell him off.

" _What's up?" He texts back._

Hinata raises his eyebrow, not trusting this at all. The setter has to be planning something. _"Nothing really. Trying to study but all I've been doing is texting Kenma and the guys. What about you?"_

" _Watching this movie. Don't get what's going on in it. Bored."_ For some reason when Hinata gets this message, he can picture Kageyama laying on his plain bed, yawning, watching the TV with disinterest.

" _If you're so bored do something else. There's' plenty of other movies."_

" _I guess."_

Hinata stares at his phone, wondering what to say. Hinata groans, not wanting to have this conversation but knowing he's going to have to unless he wants Kageyama sending him bad tosses. _" What was with you during the game? Why weren't you sending me tosses? And you seemed out of it."_

There's a pause then finally... _"It's your fault."_

" _How is it my fault? Are you mad because I cut you off on the kisses?"_ Hinata flushes while texting this.

" _Maybe I am, stupid."_

" _You're the one who's stupid! Aren't you the one always lecturing me about not bringing my feelings out on the court? And why are so mad about that anyway?"_

" _You called it a mistake."_

 _Hinata pauses when he reads this. Frowning slightly."Well yeah. Wasn't it though? Because of that kiss we're getting out of synch."_

" _No it's because you decided you didn't want to help me with my urges and called it a mistake. I've learned to call your first kiss a mistake is very rude."_

" _Where did you learn that from? And okay maybe It was rude and okay, maybe I was being unfair but don't do that stuff in school when anyone could see!"_

" _Does that mean I can do it when no one can see?"_

Hinata pauses once again. He takes a deep breath, those eyes shinning with determination. _"I've learned some new things and...I think it's perfectly normal for us to get rid of our urges so we can stay devoted to volleyball. So we can kiss, only when we have urges. And not at school. We should make a sign to let the other know we want to kiss."_ Hinata sends, his face getting flushed. He lays down in bed, staring up at the ceiling. What did he just suggest? Are they now the friends with benefits that Kenma was talking about?

" _When I have urges I can kiss you?"_

" _Yeah. You just have to warn me first."_

" _Okay."_

Hinata's eyebrows furrow. It's like they're talking about something normal. But they're not. They're talking about kissing again. Hinata wants that normalcy in volleyball.

" _So you better send me plenty of tosses tomorrow to make up for being lame today."_

" _Shut up. You tripped over your own shoe lace before the match started."_

" _I forgot to tie it!"_ Hinata lays down in bed, closing his eyes.

He has so many messages on his phone and his eyes are barely open. He curls up in himself and slips his eyes shut, forgetting about his notes and all the relationships and Kageyama for a moment.

He's not going to think about what he just agreed to. It's not like Kageyama is going to have that urge a lot. As long as Hinata doesn't start it, they shouldn't kiss. Or at least they'll barely kiss.

Hinata just wants to hit his tosses.

Tonight Hinata dreams about Kageyama but it's his favorite dream. The one where Kageyama and Hinata are the only ones on the court, Kageyama tossing him balls and Hinata spikes every one of them, loving the sting. Kageyama grins at him in his dream...and in his sleep Hinata puts a hand over his heart...

Even in sleep, he can't get away from this strange heartburn.

* * *

 **Second chapter, yay! I enjoy writing this. Thanks for the support. Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Volleyball...Volleyball...I want to spike..." Hinata keeps saying this to himself like a mantra as he rides his bike to school, trying to keep his mind from other unnecessary thoughts. Like how his dream last night ended up changing from playing volleyball to making out on the floor, and ohh there was a lot of tongue-

"Volleyballlll!" Hinata shouts, trying to beat the thoughts in his head. Seriously can he have one dream that doesn't have Kageyama in it? What happened to those awesome dreams he had in junior high? Like when he had that dream that the world was made of ice cream...

Now all his dreams have Kageyama in them and he ruins it with his creep face and those tempting lips-

Why are they getting worse? Is this his punishment for agreeing to satisfy Kageyama's urges? He just wanted to be fair! And Kenma told him that a lot of people do this! It's not just them! So it's not super weird even though it feels super weird.

This is a natural thing. People who work close together get like this. It's because they have a strong bone and a love for Volleyball. It's just two dudes helping each other out so they can focus on volleyball.

Hinata blinks when he sees the tall looming man standing next to the bike racks, once again. "Are you just going to wait for me everyday?" Hinata raises his eyebrow as he gets off his bike, tying it up like he always does. "Or is it that you're so eager to get beat again?" Hinata smirks, turning around to face Kageyama. Hinata's smirk wipes off his face when Kageyama is staring at him with this look like he's straining. His eyebrows are furrowed and his lips are in a tight line. "...Uh...you okay? Do you need to use the bathroom or something-"

"Shut up. I don't have to use the bathroom." Kageyama snaps, his eyebrow twitching with irritation. "I was just going to stay that..." Kageyama takes a deep breath, his face becoming blank as he locks eyes with Hinata. "Your hair...doesn't look as messy today."

"...huh?" Hinata blinks, touching his hair that fluffs back up afterward. He glares when he realizes something. "Hey. My hair isn't normally messy."

"Yeah it is. You always look like you just crawled out of bed." Kageyama grunts. "Your hair is all over the place."

"That's just how my hair is! I brush it and everything! Stupid Kageyama with your straight hair. At least my hair has volume!" Hinata snaps.

Kageyama glares before he sighs, grumbling as he glares away from him. "Idiot, I was just saying your hair doesn't look messy today. Don't get pissed off for no reason."

"Whats with that anyway? Since when do you care about what my hair looks like?" Hinata raises his eyebrow, calming down.

"I'm practicing..." Kageyama mumbles, his expression strained and he looks like he's constipated again.

"Practicing what?" Hinata tenses when Kageyama whips his head over at him, staring at him with those blue eyes that seem to stare right into his soul.

"Your shirt...doesn't have stains on it."

"Uh...yeah." Hinata looks down at his shirt before blinking at Kageyama. "I'm glad you can point out the obvious."

"Shut up." Kageyama snaps, the man is getting increasingly frustrated. "You usually have stains on your shirt from breakfast-"

"I do not!" Hinata huffs, the two walking side by side towards the school, the race forgotten. "You make me sound like I'm a slob!"

"You are most days but today you don't look as sloppy-"

"You wanna fight?! I do not look sloppy-"

"You don't today, that's what I'm telling you! Damn take the compliment!"

"You've been insulting me! Not complimenting me! stupid Kageyama! How is calling me a slob a compliment-"

"I said you didn't look like a slob today!"

"You're not good at complimenting!" Hinata shouts, the setter's eyebrows furrowing before he glares forward, marching next to him. The man is getting more and more irritated.

"Whatever dumb ass." Kageyama grumbles.

A tense silence falls between them as they walk into the school together. Hinata glares to the side before glancing over at Kageyama. His face is blank but he seems to be in deep thought, he almost looks dejected. He's seen that look before, when his toss goes wrong or when he's thinking of what he could have done better or differently. Hinata's eyes widen. Oh! Is he practicing Compliments for the team? Kageyama has been trying to be more social with his team mates lately, if just a little bit, to become a better setter. Compliments can do a lot in the court when the team needs to be lifted up.

"If you want to compliment someone, you got to do so without insulting them too." Hinata stops walking, putting his hands on his hips. Kageyama stops walking, turning to look at him, those blue eyes staring down at him.

"It's hard." Kageyama admits, his face scrunching up.

"It doesn't have to be." Hinata shakes his head. "Look i'll give you an example by complimenting you. Kageyama, I like your shirt, it's cool." Hinata watches as Kageyama blinks, looking down at his shirt that is all white except for a small volleyball on the front. He looks back up at Hinata.

"You like my shirt?"

"Yup! See? That's a good compliment. I just complimented you without making you feel bad right?"

"...Yeah it didn't feel bad."

"Now give me a proper compliment." Hinata grins when Kageyama blinks before he looks determined. He stares at him for the longest time, too long. Hinata's grin slowly starts to fall and he feels like backing up when Kageyama gets closer, peering at him.

"I like your eyes." Kageyama says after awhile, pulling back, staring down at Hinata.

"Well...T-Thanks." Hinata chuckles nervously when Kageyama keeps staring at him intensely. He feels like the mood has changed. Kageyama's eyes light up and he moves closer, reaching out like he's about to touch his face. Hinata moves back quickly, giving Kageyama a strange look. When he sees this the setter stops, his hand twitching before going back to his side.

"Right...school..." Kageyama mumbles to himself, his face scrunches up when he looks at Hinata who is giving him this puzzled look. He turns and starts to walk away stiffly. "Must...wait..."

"Uhhh..." Hinata watches him go, frowning deeply. Kageyama is acting even weirder than usual. Hinata wants to curse when he touches his face, feeling how warm it is. He knows he's blushing. Why the hell would he blush from Kageyama saying he liked his eyes? He said it so creepily too!

Hinata slaps his face. The heat also has to do with the fact he was almost positive Kageyama was going to try to kiss him just then. Seriously if that guy does anything in school Hinata is going to be pissed and he's going to call the friends with benefits off. Hinata marches into his classroom once his face has cooled down and he flops down in his seat.

 _Volleyball...volleyball..._ Hinata keeps trying to fill his mind with volleyball and not of the setter but when he thinks of volleyball, he can't help to think of the setter. They go hand in hand. And once he thinks of the setter he thinks of those intimidating blue eyes and the way they looked when he had said he liked his eyes.

Hinata groans, his head hitting the desk with a thud.

Volleyball! Please save him from these weird thoughts! That feeling in his chest won't go away.

* * *

"Yes!" Hinata can't help to cheer when he's finally walking into the gym, the promise of volleyball lifting his spirits. All day he's been having issues. It's mainly Kageyama's fault. He's been acting so strange today.

Like at lunch, Kageyama came right to his classroom to get him, practically dragging him out after glaring daggers at that one guy he usually eats with. Then he proceeded to try to compliment him, really _badly_ at that. Hinata got him to toss to him and that shut him up for a while, in till he was complaining about Hinata's form and what he needs to do to improve but that didn't bother him too much. That's normal. But after their bickering, Kageyama went right back to trying to compliment him.

But then again that's normal too. Kageyama takes volleyball seriously and isn't afraid to be weird just to improve. Even with lunch time, he still kind of sucked at complimenting. Hopefully Hinata will see Kageyama use some of the things he taught him in this match today.

Hinata grins over at Kageyama who was staring at him. When they lock eyes, something like resolve shines through. "I'll send you tosses today."

Hinata's eyes shine, and Kageyama eyes...soften? It's a split second before it's gone and he nods, as if confirming that yes, he's going to send him tosses.

"Hello Hinata." Hinata blinks, looking over at Tsukishima who just walked in with Yamaguchi. The blonde smiles at him, his lips curling.

"Hey..." Hinata can't help to feel like Tsukishima is planning something. He's never just greeted him nicely like this. He's planning something alright. Hinata still has trouble looking at the two but he finds himself staring between them, trying to catch some hint of their relationship that he over looked before. Well...they are always together. That's one thing he kind of overlooked-

"If you stare like that you're going to make me blush." Tsukishima smirks. "I know I look good." He walks past Hinata, those yellow eyes seeming to glide over him. "And so do you~"

"Ugh stop being weird." Hinata groans, turning around to glare at Tsukishima only to blink when he sees the dark glare Kageyama is giving Tsukishima. Tsukishima smirks at this only to walk off with Yamaguchi running after him. Hinata tenses when Kageyama glares darkly at him. "Waa! What? What did I do?" Hinata backs up, putting his hands up when Kageyama's scowl gets deeper.

"Whatever it is, break it up you two." Daichi walks in with Suga next to him, giving the two a firm look that gets both Hinata and Kageyama to straighten out.

"Hello." Suga greets, staring at him with those observant eyes. "you two seem back to normal."Hinata stares between the two, frowning slightly. Did they always walk in together? Did they always stand this close? Or is Hinata just noticing this because he knows they're in a relationship? "Do I have something on my face?" Suga blinks.

"Hinata has been having a staring problem." Kageyama grumbles, looking irritated again.

"Shut up! You stare at me all the time!" Hinata snaps, Kageyama being irritated is making him irritated. It' spreads. "you're the one with the staring problem."

"It's my job as a setter to watch the spikers!" Kageyama snaps but there's a slight flush to his cheeks. So small that most would look over that detail. A certain setter with an eye for detail doesn't though. "You have no reason to be staring at people with that stupid look on your face-"

"You have a stupid look-"

"They're at it again." Tanaka chuckles, walking in with Nishinoya and Asahi.

"They don't take a break." Nishinoya grins, Hinata noticing now how close Asahi stands next to him.

"Don't let it mess up our game though! I'll have the knock some sense into the both of you." Tanaka crosses his arms.

Hinata frowns while staring at Nishinoya and Asahi. They look like they normally do. Like good teammates. Does nothing really change with relationships? Is he really concerned about nothing? Hinata winces when Kageyama suddenly grabs him by the head and squeezes. "Ow! Ow! Let go! My brains hurt!"

"Can't hurt what you don't have." Kageyama grumbles, his grip on him firm only to loosen up when Ukai walks in and he lets go. Hinata glares at Kageyama, rubbing his head. He'll have to get him back later. By the look on Ukai's face he doesn't feel like playing around with them today.

"Yachi!" Hinata brightens back up when he sees the blonde and Kiyoko walk in. He beams at her, the blonde waving at him shyly like she does.

Despite Kageyama getting grumpy with him, when the game starts, Kageyama throws him tosses. There's no hesitation and the tosses are perfect. Those eyes are watching him carefully and where ever he goes, the ball goes. Every slap of the ball feels so good in the palm of his hand, every jump and burn of his legs feels amazing. All those strange thoughts leave him and he can just enjoy the game, and working his hardest.

When Kageyama starts to toss to Tanaka, Hinata starts to get distracted again. He can't help to watch as Suga gets the ball and tosses it to Daichi, the captain spiking it and breaking through Hinata's one touch wall. He can't help to watch when Asahi fails to get past Tsukishima, Nishinoya is right there to save it. They all work well together, but it seems like they work even better with their relationship partner. Does being in a relationship really make you stronger in volleyball? Does it open up new techniques? Or maybe it just-

"Hinata!" Someone calls out to him but it's too late. The ball that Asahi just spiked is sent flying right to his head, knocking him down by the force. Hinata groans, already hearing his team mates running to make sure he's okay.

"Sorry! I'm sorry about that!" Hinata gets up quickly, bowing to everyone. "I'm fine. Lets keep playing! It was getting good." Hinata grins, relaxing when everyone seems to notice that he's okay to play again. The only one who isn't looking happy is Kageyama. He's giving him the stink eye.

"Get your head in the game dumb ass. Do you want to lose?" Kageyama growls. "You need to be running and acting like the decoy!"

"right. Sorry I got a little distracted." Hinata glares forward. He needs to stay focus. He can wonder about the couples later. Right now he's got to win. Kageyama glares at him, that irritation still lingering. He grips his fist, takes a deep breath before he turns his eyes away from Hinata and focuses on the game as well.

They play for a bit longer, this time Hinata acts like the decoy and spikes any ball Kageyama sends him. They start scoring and soon they're tied. Hinata starts getting distracted by trying to figure out relationships again and soon Kageyama's tosses become messy.

They end up losing by one point.

"Aw man." Hinata groans after all is said and done.

"It's your fault." Kageyama glares at him. Hinata can't say much too that. He did let himself get distracted. He just glares at him in return.

"Hinata, Kageyama, I don't know what it is, but fix it. Tomorrow you better be doing your freak combo like normal you hear me?" Ukai's eyes narrow at the two.

"yes sir."

After saying their goodbyes, Hinata finds himself alone with Kageyama and Yachi who seems to be waiting for the setter.

"I won't be tutoring today. I'm going to be walking Hinata home." Kageyama locks eyes with Yachi. Her eyes light up and she nods quickly, her cheeks becoming flushed.

"Oh okay! I'll see you two tomorrow!" Yachi runs off quickly before Hinata can say anything. What was that about-

Hinata's eyes widen when Kageyama suddenly grabs him by the wrist and starts to drag him out, his grip tight. "What the hell are you dragging me for? Kageyama!" Hinata keeps up as best as he can, the tall man doesn't seem to be listening to him. He blinks when they pass his bike before Kageyama stops pulling them when they're in a shadowed corner. "What was...that for?" Hinata swallows when Kageyama suddenly cages him in, Hinata's back against the wall with Kageyama's hands next to his head, their bodies almost touching.

"I'm going to kiss you." Kageyama warns, reaching over slowly to touch Hinata's cheek. "You said I could when we weren't in school."

"Well yeah but I didn't really mean...outside." Hinata flushes darkly when Kageyama leans closer, he can feel his breathing on his face. It's like those dreams and that just makes him feel warmer and his stomach churns. "Do you really have the urge now? Can you wait?"

Kageyama stares at Hinata's face for a moment before he shakes his head. "I can't wait-" Kageyama leans in, Hinata covering his mouth just before Kageyama can steal his lips. The taller man glares at him, those blue eyes shining with frustration.

"I don't want to do it outside. So if you need to get rid of your urges that much...lets go to your home or mind. I want this to be private." Hinata gives him a firm look. Kageyama seems to think this over before pulling away. The muscles in his arms are tensing and he looks so evil right now. He has that constipated look again.

"Fine. Lets go to my house." Kageyama grabs Hinata's hand, marching over to the bike rack. Hinata gets his bike out and soon Kageyama is marching, pulling him along again, his grip so tight it's almost painful. "You were really distracted today. You kept staring at your team mates. Any reason for that?"

"Not really." Hinata averts his gaze when Kageyama's piercing blue eyes lock on him.

"You were looking at Suga a lot." Kageyama gets more irritated when Hinata wiggles his hand out of his. He stuffs his hands into his pockets. "Do you want to kiss him?"

"Huh? No!" Hinata shakes his head when Kageyama stares at him intensely. "I was just...you know..." Hinata sighs when Kageyama keeps having this stank face. "Alright look. Can you keep a secret?"

Kageyama's glare falls and he raises his eyebrow. He nods his head.

"Okay so...most of our team is dating each other." Hinata whispers, glancing around. Kageyama blinks, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Huh?"

"Daichi and Suga are dating. Nishinoya and Asahi are dating. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are dating." Hinata watches as Kageyama's eyes widen.

"How do you know this?"

"They told me!"

"I had no idea..."

"Me either! That's why Tsukishima is acting all weird. I found out about him and Yamaguchi because I walked in on them kissing. He's been pissed at me since. You can not tell him I told you that. I swear, you tell him, I'm cutting you off. No more kisses from me."

Kageyama's face gets slightly pale and he glares forward. " I won't say anything." He grumbles. There's silence between them before Kageyama releases a breath and his shoulders relax. "You were staring at the different couples."

"Yeah. I was trying to figure out if anything became different because they're dating. So far, I haven't really seen anything."

"Why are they keeping it a secret?"

"I'm not really sure. I guess they don't want the school to know." Hinata shrugs. "I understand. It's not something everyone should know anyway."

"I guess." Kageyama glances over at Hinata. "Seeing all those relationships, does it make you want one?"

"I'm not sure. I still don't think I want a relationship. I have to watch the others more and think about it. Even if I did want a relationship, I don't know who I would have a relationship with." Hinata sighs.

Kageyama stares at him a moment before looking forward. "If you don't have anyone in mind, you shouldn't date anyone. Just come to me when you have urges and I'll come to you."

"Yeah...So I guess that makes us friends with benefits right?" Hinata grins slightly, only to blink when Kageyama sputters his face getting a little color. ""I heard about this from Kenma."

"I suppose we are friends with benefits. For now." Kageyama seems satisfied with this after thinking about it for a moment.

There's silence between them before Kageyama looks at him from the corner of his eye. "Do you have any homework?"

"Hm? No- well I do have some math." Hinata grumbles.

"Do it at my place. We could watch a movie or something afterward." Kageyama offers causally but those eyes are staring at him so intensely that Hinata wonders if he'll bite his head off if he says no.

"Uh sure. That sounds good. Let's watch something good! Something with action!" Hinata starts to punch the air.

"Okay." Kageyama watches Hinata for a minute with his little punching routine. When Hinata smiles over at him, Kageyama looks away quickly. "Dumb ass."

"Huh? Stupid Kageyama! I didn't even do anything and you call me a dumb ass!-"

"you don't have to do anything, you just are-"

"You're the stupid one who can't even give proper compliments."

"I'm trying, damn it." Kageyama grinds his teeth.

"It's not hard!"

"Shut up." Kageyama grabs Hinata's head but it's not a killer grasp like it usually is. Hinata grabs his arm and moves Kageyama's hand off of him, his fingers brushing against his orange locks and ruffing his hair. Hinata blinks when Kageyama just stares at him, his glare leaving him. Soon they're just staring at each other before Kageyama touches his hair again, ruffling it. He smiles and Hinata shutters.

"D-Don't do something like that with that smile on your face! Do you want to give me nightmares?!" Hinata pushes Kageyama away from him, that scowl coming back quickly.

"Nothing is scary about my smile-"

"bull shit! Have you looked in the mirror and smiled at yourself?"

"No I haven't but who does that?'

"It doesn't mater who does it! The point of the matter is that your smile belongs in a horror film!"

"Oi!" Kageyama's eyebrow twitches.

The two go back and forth, yelling and bricking like they always do. Hinata looks annoyed on the outside but really he's relieved. When Kageyama started ruffling his hair, his heart beated faster and he felt warm. He then had this urge to just lean into the touch and that just scared him. What does he look like? Getting all excited over Kageyama rubbing his hair? He's going to embarrass himself acting like this.

Stupid dreams. Stupid relationships. Stupid puberty. And damn stupid Kageyama! Why does he have to look at him so much? It makes it harder to keep his thoughts away from Kageyama.

He can't escape the scary setter In the day or in his dreams. How annoying.

* * *

Hinata and Kageyama sit in silence on his bed. The smaller is tense, mentally preparing himself for this while the taller is just watching him, waiting. Hinata told him to give him a minute. Told him to wait till he said it was alright. The silence is filled with tension and when ever Hinata moves on the bed and it makes a creak, it makes it even more awkward than it already is.

Kageyama's home is eerily quiet. It's to be expected since they're the only ones here, his parents are working, but there's something deeper about this silence. Something that reminds Hinata of Kageyama.

"Are you ready yet?" Kageyama raises his eyebrow when Hinata gives him this determined look. Alright. Just a kiss. People do this all the time. Kenma does it! This is just two men getting rid of their urges for the sake of volleyball. He can do this.

"Yeah I am." Hinata turns so he's facing Kageyama, his amber eyes locking with those dark blue.

"Alright." Kageyama scoots closer. He stops and just stares at Hinata a moment. He has that look on his face, like when he's thinking about a volleyball strategy. His lips go in a tight line and he moves closer, leaning in.

Hinata doesn't flinch away even though he wants to. "Hurry up and do it." Hinata flushes when Kageyama touched his cheek too softly for his liking.

"Fine." Kageyama glares, irritation lacing his voice before he leans in, breaking the space between them. Again Hinata is surprise by how soft and gentle his kiss is. Hinata closes his eyes tightly, trying to move his lips against Kageyama's but it's awkward and their teeth scrap together. Kageyama breathes out of his nose and turns his head to the side, instantly making the kissing go more smoother. It's so warm...his heart is beating faster. The kiss is too slow. It's bothering him. It's too gentle. But then again maybe Kageyama is practicing so he can kiss a girl? A girl would probably like this kiss. Hinata on the other hand...it's making his heart speed and his stomach churn.

Hinata grabs Kageyama's shirt and pulls him closer, deepening the kiss, trying to speed the kiss up. Kageyama makes a sound in the back of his throat, complying with the faster kiss, his tongue wiggling against his lips, trying to make it into Hinata's mouth. Hinata is hesitant for a moment, a part of him thinking the kiss should end now but another part of him enjoying the kiss. Kissing does feel good. And maybe if they kiss like a couple would, they'll get the benefits of it in volleyball like his other team mates-

Kageyama's tongue snakes in past his lips, silencing his thoughts. His tongue rubs and fights with his own, the kiss becoming sloppy and wet. It's kind of gross- Hinata's heart beats so fast that he's worried Kageyama can hear it when the man makes another sound in the back of his throat and his hand starts to stroke his cheek.

Hinata is feeling too hot, his cheeks getting flushed and a feels close to panicking when he feels the heat travel lower.

"Alright! That's enough." Hinata pushes Kageyama, breaking the kiss. There's a sting of saliva connecting them from Hinata just breaking the kiss out of no where but it breaks soon after they pull away. Kageyama blinks owlishly, those blue eyes locking with his. He glares slightly, gripping the blanket.

"A little more." Hinata gets goosebumps when Kageyama says this, his voice is breathy and those blue eyes seem a bit darker.

"No." Hinata pushes Kageyama's head away from his by placing his hand over his face. "That was a long kiss."

"Not really." Kageyama grumbles, but he moves away from Hinata, sitting at the edge of the bed, staring at the TV. "It could have been longer dumb ass."

"I want to watch a movie." Hinata is glad for the space between them. He has time to cool down. Kageyama doesn't move for a moment but soon he's getting up and walking towards his TV stand. He sits down in front of it and opens it up, starting to go through DVD's.

"You said action..." Kageyama says this more to himself, sorting through the movies.

Hinata watches his setter for a moment before looking around his room. It's so plain. No posters. No decorations. It reminds Hinata of Kageyama in a way.

"You should put some posters up or something." Hinata glances over at Kageyama who snorts.

"I don't want to put posters up."

"It looks like this could be anyone's room." Hinata glances over at the Volleyball that's sitting in the corner.

"your room is messy with stuff." Kageyama grunts as he stands up with a stack of movies.

"We're not talking about my room." Hinata glares but it falls when Kageyama hands him the stack of movies. He looks through them before picking out one that has this ninja looking guy on the cover. Hinata watches Kageyama put the movie in before coming to sit next to him. That silence falls over them again so Hinata searches for something to say.

"You kiss pretty good-" Hinata's eyes widen. Note to self, next time just don't speak. At all. Kageyama looks over at him with his eyes slightly widen, but there's something else, a pride and maybe relief? Hinata's just guessing. This guy is hard to read.

"So you like it?"

"Well I mean...you kiss good but you kiss like you're kissing a girl or something. All slow I mean."

"You don't like it slow?"

"I mean it's alright." Hinata blushes when Kageyama stares at him intently. He fiddles with his shorts, feeling nervous for some reason. "But I don't know, it makes me feel like...I don't know."

"If you don't explain yourself properly I'm not going to understand what you're saying." Kageyama's eyebrows furrow.

"I don't know how to explain myself!" Hinata sighs in frustration. "Slow kissing isn't bad but it's...er...I like it faster I think."

"Faster..." Kageyama seems to think about this before he nods. "Okay."

"Okay." Hinata looks forward, the two boys turning to watch the TV like they didn't just have that conversation. Hinata tires to focus on the two men shouting about something on the screen but something is eating at him. Hinata isn't one to hold back either. "Do I kiss good?" Hinata looks over at Kageyama, trying to suppress his face from getting flushed.

Kageyama blinks at the sudden question and looks at him again. He stares at him with a blank expression for a moment before nodding. "Yeah."

"Really?" Hinata beams, feeling kind of prideful if Kageyama is admitting he's good at it.

"Yeah." Kageyama nods curtly again, staring at Hinata intently. "You just drool a lot."

"That wasn't me, that was you." Hinata flushes, remembering how wet the kiss got. He's pretty sure that was Kageyama.

"Dumb ass." Kageyama looks at the TV, glaring. Hinata and Kageyama go back to watching TV, the orange haired male finally getting into the movie and pushing the kiss to the side-

"We should come up with that sign you were talking about. A sign to let the other know they have the urge to kiss." Kageyama says, getting Hinata to look over at him. Those blue eyes are boring into his. "I almost kissed you today at school."

"Yeah I know. You have no self control." Hinata grumbles, crossing his arms. "But even if we have a sign, it's not like we're going to just go off somewhere to kiss during classes."

"No. So we make another sign. A response by the other that either means, 'alright lets do it now.' or 'wait."

Hinata thinks about it for a moment before nodding his head. "Yeah. I think that's good. But what are we going to make the sign? It has to be simple or i'm going to look right past it in a normal conversation."

"I know. That's why i've already come up with one. I've been thinking about it since you suggested it and I think this..." Kageyama taps his two index fingers together. "Is a simple enough sign for you and this will mean that I or you want to kiss."

"I think I got it." Hinata taps his two index fingers together before nodding.

"I made it as simple as possible."

"I got it." Hinata's eye brow twitches, getting irritated but Kageyama moves on.

"The response sign will be one pat for 'wait' and two pat for 'alright lets do it.'" Kageyama pats his hip once and then twice.

"So two pats for 'yes' and one pat for wait...okay but what's the sign for no?"

"We need a sign for no?" Kageyama's eyes narrow.

"Uh yeah? I mean I agreed to this friends with benefits thing to satisfy our urges but that doesn't mean we're going to want to kiss all the time." Hinata stands his ground when Kageyama seems to be getting more angry.

"Then...this will be no." Kageyama holds out his fist. 'So if you don't want to kiss, use this sign."

"Same goes for you." Hinata says just to let him know he can say no too. Hinata's not sure if he's ever going to ask for a kiss but these signs are nice. It reminds him of the time Kageyama helped him learn Suga's volleyball signals.

"Yeah." Kageyama looks forward before looking at Hinata again. "These signals are just for when we can't speak about it since you don't want us to talk about it in public. When we're like this, we don't need the signals."

"Yeah."Hinata nods, understanding. Once this seems to be settled, they can finally focus on the movie.

Hinata's eyes widen when the guy he saw in the beginning gets cut in half suddenly.

"What?!" Hinata shouts. "What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know!" Kageyama's eyes widen. "We missed a lot."

"Yeah we did! Wait who is that guy with the mustache?"

"I think...that's his brother?"

"Really?"

"I don't know."

"We've only been playing this for like 20 minutes right?"

"Yeah."

"I just remembered we still have homework to do."

"Yeah."

"I don't feel like doing it."

"Yeah."

The two teenage boys groan and after awhile of them procrastinating with Kageyama glaring at his volleyball in the corner and Hinata rolling around on the bed, they finally come to terms with the reality of homework.

Together they sit side by side on the bed, working on their homework, concentration and straining printed on their faces.

"You know what would be awesome." Hinata's eyes widen when he gets this amazing idea after staring at this math problem for too long. Kageyama looks like he's about to throw his book across the room from frustration.

"What?" Kageyama raises his eyebrow.

"If we were graded by how good we are in volleyball. Like volleyball was our school grade and our homework was practicing tosses and our techniques." Hinata grins over at Kageyama, proud of his idea, getting excited about it. Kageyama stares at him for a moment, his eyes widening as if it's just setting in.

"That...would be awesome."

"Right?!"

"I would get straight A's."

"Ha! So would I!"

"You would get B's on your receives and probably a C on your serves-"

"W-Whatever! I'm getting better at my serves! They're at least a B now! You would get a D in compliments!"

"I'm putting in effort! I'm at least at a C!" Kageyama gets in his face.

"No you still insult people and you're prideful! You get a D! You wouldn't have straight As!" Hinata yells back.

"I'd still surpass you in everything else!"

"Not in spiking!"

"If we're going like that, you'd get an F as a setter. You couldn't be a setter-"

"I don't want to be a setter!-"

"Everyone wants to be a setter! You're just mad because you know you would get an F!"

"Shut up! You don't know! If I wanted to be a setter, I could! But I don't!" Hinata growls. "D! You still get a D! You're failing!"

" D is passing dumb ass!"

"D is for dumb ass, dumb ass!" Soon the two boys are rolling around on his bed, pushing on each other's faces and glaring at each other.

"I would have a better volleyball grade than you!"

"Like hell you would!"

Hinata and Kageyama fall on the floor, fighting about who's grade would be better in an imaginary world that Hinata had made up, completely forgetting about their real homework that has yet to be completed.

* * *

 **Done! I hope you guys liked it. It was fun writing lol. Thank you for your reviews! Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh the teacher yelled at me again for not turning in my math homework." Hinata groans before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"You should have done it when you got home." Kageyama drinks some of his juice box, sitting next to Hinata outside. The raven haired male was quick to snatch him up for lunch once again. Not that Hinata really cares. When they eat together, Hinata usually gets a couple of Kageyama's tosses so it's a win for him.

"I blame you. You wouldn't admit that I would have a higher grade than you in volleyball so I was at your house a lot longer than I should have been." Hinata sticks out his tongue. Kageyama's eyes seem to lock onto the appendage. Hinata blinks when Kageyama takes a sharp intake of juice before he touches his two index fingers together. Hinata tenses when he sees that symbol. He wasn't expecting to see that today. Since all the kissing they did yesterday, Kageyama is insatiable. Hinata is quick to put his fist up. Kageyama glares at him.

"Why no?"

"Because we did it just yesterday." Hinata grumbles, his face getting kind of hot.

"So? Today is a new day." Kageyama puts his fingers together again. Hinata rolls his eyes and puts his fist up again. Kageyama's eyebrow twitches before he glares forward.

"You really have the urges don't you?" Hinata throws some chips into his mouth, Kageyama glancing at him. "Puberty sucks. It was so much better in junior high."

"I don't mind it." Kageyama says this awhile after staring at Hinata intently. When Hinata looks over at him to give him a questioning look, Kageyama's stare just becomes more intense.

"Why don't you mind it? All these urges get in the way of Volleyball."

"Yeah but not if you take care of them." Kageyama looks forward. "If all our teammates are dating, it doesn't seem to be interfering Volleyball for them either."

"...Yeah." Hinata rubs the back of his head. "it's crazy. I still can't get over how I didn't notice."

"Yeah." Kageyama nods, glancing at Hinata from the corner of his eye. "...Hinata-"

"E-Excuse me, Kageyama?" Hinata blinks glancing over at a girl who's just walked up to them. She has long pretty black hair, her green eyes pop out. Hinata sighs, already knowing where this is going. "Can I talk to you?"

Kageyama stares at her a moment. "Sure." He gets up and glances at Hinata. "Stay"

"Don't tell me what to do." Hinata glares at him. "Don't talk to me like a dog stupid Kageyama!" Hinata yells after him, the raven haired male walking off with the girl. Hinata grumbles, shoving more chips into his mouth. What do girls see in Kageyama anyway? He's seriously scary and if he's not scary he's just plain. It must be his blue eyes. Those dark blue eyes that can captivate you. Hinata finds himself flush thinking about it and he looks down at his hands. Or maybe it's his stupid straight hair and his flawless skin. Also he's really tall and a volleyball genius.

"Grr I'm getting pissed off just thinking about it." Hinata grumbles as he stands up and throws away his trash, crossing his arms. Okay so he gets why Kageyama is popular with the girls but it still pisses him off. Kageyama gets confessed to almost everyday and Hinata hasn't had one girl do that to him. How is Kageyama more of a catch than him? Hinata is nicer and has a better personality, that's for sure!

"H-Hinata?" Hinata stops walking, turning around to see a girl that comes to his chest. He doesn't get to see much of her before she shoves a bag into his hands and runs off with a bright blush on her face. Hinata blinks, not understanding what just happened as he looks down at the bag. His eyes light up as he opens it, seeing it's filled with homemade cookies and a note.

" _Please accept these!"_ Says the note.

"Thank you!" Hinata's chest lifts, calling out after the girl that is no where to be seen. Wow she can really run fast-

"What did that girl want?" Hinata squeaks in alarm when Kageyama is suddenly right next to him, his harsh voice in his ear.

"What the hell! Don't creep up on me like that! Weren't you talking to that girl-"

"She was a distraction for the other girl to talk to you." Kageyama glares, he looks out of breath like he ran over to him. His eye twitches and Hinata knows he's pissed off. Hinata grins.

"Ha! Finally! A girl wants to confess to me." Hinata beams as he shows Kageyama the cookies. "She made me cookies! Wasn't that nice!"

Kageyama looks at the cookies before looking at how Hinata is smiling from ear to ear, his eyes bright. Kageyama scowls. "Do you accept her?"

"Huh?" Hinata blinks at the harsh tone before he shakes his head. "No...I'm really happy she did this but if she asks, I'm going to have to tell her no."

Kageyama seems to calm down. He glares at cookies before putting his fingers together. Hinata sighs and gives him a closed fist.

Kageyama gets more irritated.

* * *

"You got cookies from a girl?! Ohh Hinata!" Tanaka grins, patting Hinata on the back roughly. "You're so lucky! I want cookies!"

"was she cute?" Nishinoya grins, shaking Hinata.

"I don't know I didn't really get a good look at her. She ran off as soon as she gave me the cookies." Hinata tries to keep the cookies away from the two teammates that would eat them in one go.

"Aww a shy one! That's so cute." Tanaka sighs. "Why can't I have that?"

"Alright that's enough you two." Suga steps in when he notices the dark aura around the other setter, Kageyama's eye twitching and his teeth grinding. "We're going to be starting the match soon." The two older men leave Hinata alone, Hinata sighing in relief from keeping the cookies safe.

"Hinata is getting cookies from girls? I bet that girl wants to kiss him." Tsukishima says, glancing over at Kageyama who's scowl deepens. "I can't blame her." Tsukishima looks over at Hinata, his smile sly. Kageyama marches so he's in front of Hinata, blocking his view.

"Hinata, lets do tosses." Kageyama growls.

"Yeah!" Hinata's eyes light up only to blink when Kageyama grabs him by the wrist and stars pulling him away from everyone else. Kageyama doesn't say anything as he grabs a ball and starts to toss to him but with the way Kageyama is glaring, Hinata knows he still hasn't gotten over the fact he's gotten cookies from a girl. Is he that jealous? He gets confessed to all the time! Hinata rolls his eyes but soon he's just focusing on the toss.

Once the match starts, The match goes by quickly with Hinata's team winning. As everyone says their goodbyes and starts to leave, Kageyama grabs Hinata by the wrist.

"I'm going to be tutoring with Yachi. I'll see you tomorrow." Kageyama locks eyes with Hinata

"Okay. What are you guys studying now?" Hinata raises his eyebrow at how Kageyama brushes him off and just walks over to Yachi, the two walking off together. Hinata frowns. That really is strange. He knows Yachi doesn't like Kageyama but he wonders if he has a thing for her. Kageyama has never been so interested in good grades. So why now?

Hinata turns and starts to walk out of the gym. Kageyama has been weird ever since he's gotten cookies from that girl. He made the kissing signal a lot and he kept yelling at him during the match. He's all moody again.

"A-Ah." Hinata stops in his tracks when he hears the moan. His head whips over towards these bushes in the school and he sees something he really, really shouldn't have saw. It's that guy in his class that he sits with for lunch some times. His head is lean back, his mouth open as moans leave his lips, his hand on the top of this girls head who is currently on her knees in front of him, her mouth open wide, engulfing his-

Hinata runs away as fast as he can, his heart beating fast and his face on fire. What did he just see?! Why would they be doing that outside?! Hinata feels ashamed and guilty when he can feel the tightening of his pants. He groans, shaking his head. Why? Why does he have such bad luck? That was wayyy worse than seeing a kiss! That was...that was something he should have never saw! Hinata grabs his bike and rides home, his face stuck in shock.

He gets home and just lays in bed, staring at the ceiling with wide eyes. He can't believe that just happened. He's heard about guys having girls do that before but... Hinata covers his eyes with his hands. He can't help to wonder how it feels like? How it would feel to have a mouth over his most intimate parts. Hinata grabs his hair. Great, just great.

Hinata hits his head against the pillow and when he starts to think of Kageyama...he almost chokes when he has an image of himself leaning against the wall like that guy was, his hands in Kageyama's hair as he takes him completely into his mouth-

"Ahhhh!" Hinata screams, falling out of bed.

"Big brother what is it?" His sister comes into his room, Glaring at him from screaming. Hinata is quick to hug her, trying to get rid of all the dirty thoughts and it works.

" L-Lets go out, i'll get you ice cream."

"Yay!" She cheers.

Hinata can not be alone right now. He does not trust himself.

* * *

Hinata peddles slowly, groaning softly, his eyes barely open, his movements sluggish. He didn't sleep last night. He had nightmares of unspeakable things and they all had to do with a certain setter and a certain act he had witness yesterday. He feels so drained from it, like those dreams sucked the life out of him while Kageyama sucked all of his-

Hinata swallows down his bile and shakes his head. This isn't normal. He knows it's not normal. Something must be wrong with him for seeing Kageyama like that in his dreams. Maybe he should get professional help. He's heard about wet dreams about girls but not wet dreams about a guy who is his intense setter. Maybe all this kissing is making it worse. Maybe Hinata should just scare him off somehow so that way, when Kageyama has urges, he'll look for someone else? That doesn't really appeal to him though. His stomach twists thinking about it.

These feelings, these thoughts...is this just puberty? Or is it something else?

"Good morning." Hinata blinks, looking up just in time to see Kageyama stop at the bike rack, just as Hinata was tying it up. Those blue eyes stare at him intensely and Hianta can't seem to look him straight in the eye right now.

"Morning-"

"You look bad."

"Well yeah, I didn't sleep well last night."

"Dumb ass, did you stay up playing video games again?"

"No! I had a bunch of nightmares." Hinata mumbles as the two start to walk together towards the school.

"Nightmares?" Kageyama raises his eyebrow.

"Yeah, kept me up all night. I don't really remember them though." Hinata lies, feeling his face heat up.

"hmm..." Kageyama stares forward for a moment before glancing back at Hinata. "Even though you didn't get much sleep, you don't look that bad."

"Are you trying to compliment me again?"

"Yes."

"It's not helping."

"Is it better?"

"Eh."Hinata watches as Kageyama scowls, glaring forward.

"Damn it." He grumbles under his breath. They're quiet for a moment before Kageyama suddenly grabs his wrist. Hinata stops walking, turning to raise his eyebrow at Kageyama who is standing as stiff as a board. "Here." Kageyama holds out a bag, bowing slightly. "Take it,"

Hinata blinks, staring at the bag before he takes it. He tilts his head when he opens it and sees a bunch of burnt cookies. "What's this?"

"They're homemade cookies." Kageyama straightens out to look at Hinata.

"why did you make me cookies? And they're all burnt."

"S-Shut up! Let me see you try to make better cookies dumb ass!" Kageyama's eye twitches before he takes a deep breath, his face flushing slightly. "I made them because when you got the cookies from that girl, it made you happy."

"So...you wanted to make me happy?" Hinata's face pales when Kageyama nods his head. "Are you sick or something? Did you hit your head? Should I take you to the nurse? Did the burnt cookie fumes go to your brain-" Hinata moves closely, touching all over Kageyama's face.

"No dumb ass! I'm trying to be nice!" Kageyama roars, grinding his teeth, those blue eyes flashing and his face looks strained. Hinata moves away from him quickly, putting his hands up in defense.

"Why are you trying to be nice? You're never nice to me!"

"I'm trying to er...i'm trying to um..." Kageyama starts to trip over his words, his face getting slightly pink. "Just take the damn cookies!"

Hinata's eyes narrow at Kageyama but when the setter just glares away, his face flushed, Hinata looks down at the cookies. He takes one and takes a bite out of it, Kageyama glancing at him. Hinata's face scrunches up.

"Oh jeez they're horrible!"

"A-Are they really that bad? I followed the instructions.' Kageyama mumbles under his breath before he glares at Hinata. "I'll get it next time!"

"um..that's okay I don't really need cookies-"

"I'll get it next time.' Those blue eyes bore into his own. "I'll make you cookies you can brag about to the guys."

"I'm not going to brag about your cookies?" Hinata raises his eyebrow as they walk into the school, stopping in front of his first class. "Why are you trying to be so nice to me? Why are you training yourself to cook cookies?What's the real reason."

"I told you dumb ass. You like them." Kageyama glares at him. Hinata finds himself start to get warm when he realizes how close they are. He feels too hot and he can't look into those blue eyes, remembering what he was doing in his dreams while staring at those blue eyes. "You're face is flushed again. Maybe you're getting sick. Take better care of yourself stupid." Kageyama yells at him but his touch is gentle as he feels his forehead. Hinata's heart beats faster and he pulls away.

"I-I'm fine. Just a little hot."

Kageyama stares at him for the longest time before he puts his fingers together. Hinata's heart skips a beat and he swallows, knowing just what he wants. Those blue eyes are looking from his amber orbs to his lips then back again, those eyes getting more intense. Hinata taps his hip once. Kageyama's eyes brighten slightly and he nods his head, sticking his hands into his pockets.

"See you at lunch." Kageyama turns on his heel and walks away swiftly. Hinata watches him go, slapping himself when he realizes he was just watching his butt. Hinata covers his face.

"I want to die." Hinata groans as he walks into his classroom, still covering his face. He bangs into a couple of desks before he finds his seat and sits down.

He can't believe it. He was just staring at Kageyama's ass. At his setter's ass. He was staring at it! Scary Kageyama, he was staring at him! Hinata feels like a pervert. He feels sick and he can't help to keep groaning, laying his head on the desk, not caring he's getting strange looks. Is puberty really this bad?! Or does he just need more help to understand all this? He needs more advice.

And Kageyama has been acting strange too. He's always pushing to kiss and he's been 'complimenting' him and now he's making him cookies. It's just weird. He's been talking to him more and sending him texts and asking to hang out more. It's strange. Is it because they're friends with benefits?

Why did things have to get complicated? Hinata just wants to hit the ball. He just wants to win. Now he has all this other stuff to worry about. If it's not volleyball, it's always something else with Kageyama.

He can't get away from the intense setter.

* * *

Hinata does his best to avoid that guy he saw with that girl yesterday, keeping his eyes forward and really paying attention to class, more than he normally would. When the bell rings for lunch, Hinata is up and running out of the room, luckily that guy is talking to a bunch of other people and doesn't notice him slipping by.

Hinata sighs in relief. It would be way too awkward to see him after that image has been burned into his eyes. He's kind of angry with him too. Because of him doing something like that out in public, Hinata saw, because Hinata saw it his dreams were even worse than before.

Hinata walks to the spot he's been having lunch with Kageyama recently, a space in between the school buildings where there's some trees and some vending machines. A lot of other students eat lunch out here and most days it's quite peaceful.

Hinata sits down, leaning his head back and groaning. He lets the wind brush by him, ruffling his orange locks before he gets to setting up his lunch, opening up his box filled with food. Hinata stops when he puts down his book bag and the bag off cookies Kageyama made him come tumbling out. He raises his eyebrow, staring at the burnt desert. Really what was he thinking? He's been really weird lately.

"Hey Hinata."

Hinata looks up, tilting his head at this girl with the black hair, the same one from yesterday. She grins down at him, her eyes bright and excited. Behind her is another girl and though she's hiding behind this girl, Hinata recognizes her.

"You were the girl that gave me those cookies yesterday! Thank you so much. They were delicious." Hinata smiles, the girl hiding flushes and starts to fiddle with her fingers.

"I told you he would like them." The first girl grins back before she smiles at Hinata. "She really likes you-"

"H-Hey!" The other girl trembles, her face as red as a tomato. It's cute and Hinata finds himself flushing.

"I'm really flattered. I haven't had anyone confess to me before so it's really nice! Thank you but i'm not looking for a Girlfriend right now-" Hinata starts to explain gently only to tense up when there's a loud slam. They all look over to see Kageyama at the entrance of this space, he's breathing heavily like he's ran a mile and when he sees Hinata with the two girls, he gets the scariest face Hinata has ever seen. His face scrunches up and soon he's marching over towards him, so tall and his chest slightly puffed.

Before he even gets to them, the two girls bail, running off with wide, terrified eyes. Hinata doesn't blame them. He wants to run and cry too.

"K-Kageyama what the hell is with that face?" Hinata puts his hands up to defend himself when Kageyama stops right in front of him. Kageyama glares after the girls before he glares at Hinata.

"What did they want?"

"You can't come in here like that and then ask me questions all normally! You scared the shit out of us! You scared those girls so bad they ran off."

"I wasn't trying to scare anyone." Kageyama mumbles, gripping his fist. "I was irritated because I had to stay later in class. It cut into our time. Seeing them didn't make it much better. She confessed to you didn't she?"

"Sort of. Her friend did for her but I told her that I wasn't looking for a girlfriend." Hinata watches as Kageyama relaxes. "Did you run here? You didn't have to rush and I already told you I'm not planning on getting into a relationship. You didn't have to get all scary about it."

Kageyama glares off to the side. The air between them gets tense again and before Hinata can say anything, Kageyama blinks, looking over at the cookies that Hinata left on the ground. "Are you not going to eat them?"

"I don't know. They taste pretty bad."

"Then why didn't you throw them away?"

"Well...I felt kind of bad. I don't know. I still don't get why you made them for me. You've been acting kind of weird." Hinata decides to confront him about it.

"I wanted to make you happy." Kageyama grumbles under his breath. "If I make you happy you'll be more likely too..." He mumbles. "that's what she said...um..."He starts to get flustered and Hinata can only stare at the usually static man becoming slightly animated. "Just take my fucking cookies and shut up! You've been acting strange too."

"H-How? Me strange? no." Hinata tenses up, his face getting pale. Oh man can he tell? Have these weird dreams some how affected him with his interactions with Kageyama? Hinata stiffens when Kageyama glares at him. They stare at each other. Hinata wants to look away, those blue eyes are holding him there. He swallows thickly, trying to stop his eyes from doing anything strange like looking at the setter's lips that he dreamed about kissing all last night, and he definitely keeps his eyes only on his face.

Maybe there is something really strange about him.

The more he looks, the more his heart beats faster and the more he feels like doing...something. Hinata licks his lips, starting to feel anxious. Kageyama's hand twitches before he touches his two index fingers together, his stare getting more intense. Hinata's heart rate spikes and he licks his lips again. Because he knows what he wants. He wants to kiss too. Maybe that's why his dreams have been getting worse, because he hasn't been satisfied? Maybe that's why Kageyama has been weird too, because he's been having these urges as well.

Hinata taps his hip twice. Kageyama's eyes widen slightly before he nods quickly. He stuffs his hands into his pockets and starts to walk off, Hinata following slowly behind him. Kageyama leads him into the school and...into the bathroom? Hinata bites his lip when Kageyama goes into a stall, leaving it open for Hinata to walk in after him.

"This is gross." Hinata mumbles under his breath. There wasn't anyone in here but someone could come at any time.

"you said you wanted to now and this is the only place that no one would see." Kageyama says lowly, hovering over him. The space in the stall is too small and Hinata finds himself pressed against the stall with Kageyama's body pressed against his, pinning him against the stall. "I'm going to kiss you now." Kageyama touches Hinata's cheek in that way he does when they're about to kiss. Such a tender way that Hinata feels his stomach twist. Kageyama looks so serious right now that it's making Hinata nervous but before he can change his mind, Kageyama's lips are on his.

He taste like strawberry, Hinata can't help to wonder if he was drinking some juice during his classes. His lips are soft and they brush against his slowly. Just when Hinata thinks Kageyama is going to be keeping the pace slow and sensual, he starts to kiss Hinata faster, pressing him more into the stall, his tongue snaking past Hinata's lips when he gasps from the change.

Hinata picks up the pace with Kageyama, happy for the setter taking his advice, this feels much more better. He tilts his head and stands on his toes so he can reach up more, his ears perking up when Kageyama makes a sound in the back of his throat when Hinata had rubbed his tongue against his.

It starts feeling hot in this small space, the kiss becoming sloppy and wet, Kageyama's body gets pressed more into him and his hand has traveled from his cheek to get tangled up in his hair. Hinata wraps his arms around Kageyama's waist after much thought, the setter jerking in his hold before breaking the kiss.

"Don't...touch me." Kageyama breathes in Hinata's face, they're both out of breath, faces slightly flushed.

"What the hell, you were touching my hair and cheek. If you touch me, I should be able to touch you." Hinata narrows his eyes at Kageyama who grinds his teeth.

"Whatever." Kageyama breathes through his nose. Hinata wants a bit more. His heart hasn't slowed down and there's something wrong and exciting about being in here. They still have time so, he mind as well get rid of all these urges. Hinata grabs Kageyama by the shirt, his eyes widening when Hinata stands on his toes and clashes their lips together, starting off strong and fast. Kageyama doesn't kiss him back at first but once he starts, he grabs a hold of Hinata and presses him into the stall again, his tongue fighting him for dominance. When Kageyama starts to touch his cheek and neck, Hinata reaches up and touches the back of Kageyama's head, pushing him closer to deepen the kiss.

Once again Hinata hears him make a sound and as Hinata rubs the back of his head, Kageyama wraps his arms around him and squeezes him. It's more like a painful hug but their kissing doesn't slow down. By the time the bell rings, they're both out of breath, their hands on each other's chest, feeling each other a lot more than they probably should have been.

"Shit!" Hinata's eyes widen and he runs out of the stall, so grateful that no one came in. He completely forgot where they were! And they were panting and the sounds they were making...someone could have thought they were doing much more than just kissing. How did he lose himself so much in a bathroom stall, Kissing Kageyama? And what's with that guy making sounds? "We're late!" Hinata glances back at Kageyama who is licking his lips, those blue eyes staring at him strangely before he nods.

"Yeah."

"don't' just 'yeah' me! Come on." Hinata growls, running out of the bathroom to grab his book bag he had left in the space. He stuffs the cookies in the bag before running back to his classroom. He passes by Kageyama who is walking slowly, not at all rushing, his hands in his pockets. There's a sort of glow to him but Hinata is too busy trying to get to class.

Once he gets in and sits down, he lets his racing heart rest...his face pales before it heats up. He covers his face with his hands and lets his head hit the desk.

He can't believe it. He forcefully grabbing Kageyama and made out with him. That was beyond just kissing. They were feeling on each other and Kageyama kept making these noises, it was just...more than they should have been doing. It felt good though. It felt really good and now that he's gotten that out of the way, he feels like he can pay attention more. Their urges had to be satisfied. That kiss was pretty intense.

But Hinata is starting to wonder why he was so quick to turn down that girl, when he's been learning that relationships don't really affect volleyball, yet he's kissing and thinking about Kageyama more than he should be. When he has an urge, he has an urge to kiss Kageyama. They are friends with benefits but...Hinata is starting to think that maybe he wants to kiss Kageyama because...it's the setter? But what would that mean? That he likes the setter? Like a girl? Or something strange like that?

Hinata bangs his head against the table. He needs more advice from Suga. He needs something.

* * *

"Can I talk to you Suga?" Hinata runs up to catch up to Suga before he leaves the gym with Daichi. The orange haired male is out of breath from all the hard work he put into practice today. As he always does.

"Sure Hinata." Suga smiles at Hinata, glancing over at Daichi who gives him this look. "Can you call me about it later or do you need me right now?"

"W-Well..." Hinata flushes, rubbing the back of his head. He's starting to get tongue tied already. Suga stares at him a moment before he looks at Daichi.

"Wait for me here." Suga puts his hand on Daichi's shoulder, the captain not looking to happy, crossing his arms. "lets go outside to talk."Suga nods his head over towards the exit. Hinata smiles, so grateful for the setter right now. He feels abit bad that he's cutting in to his time with his Boyfriend. He's sure Daichi wants to murder him right now with the way he has that creepy smile on his face. Suga walks out of the gym, Hinata following after him, feeling daggers on the back of his head. When he looks behind him, he's about to give an apologetic smile at Daichi but he's not even looking at him.

It's Kageyama. He's glaring at him, standing next to Yachi. The two were talking about meeting up so Hinata took his chance to grab Suga. Why does he always have to have a scary face? Hinata turns and quickly walks out of the gym.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Suga is standing against the gym, his smile Is patient as it always is.

"I'll make this quick. I'm sorry about this. I made some issues for myself I think." Hinata glances around before he locks eyes with Suga. Those gray eyes light up in concern and Hinata can feel better about talking to him. "Remember how I asked to kiss you so I could get rid of my urges?"

"Yes?" Suga nods, trying to look serious but he flushes slightly.

"Well...i ended up kissing someone else to get rid of my urges. We're friends with Benefits now."Hinata watches as Suga frowns. "I know. You told me to just kiss who I wanted to kiss but...i didn't really have anyone I wanted to kiss. But now I want to kiss the person I'm friends with benefits with and I keep having dreams about this person and I just...what does it mean? Is it because we're friends with benefits?"

"... It sounds to me like you've fallen for this person, or at least you're attracted to this person. Do you have dreams about dating them? Or just dreams about them in general or..." Suga watches how Hinata's face gets a dark red. Suga flushes. "oh. I see."

"Yeah... is it just puberty that I feel this way?" Hinata swallows.

"Well if you just think about doing...things with this person it could just be that you're attracted to this person and you want to be physical." Suga flushes. "Does this person know you think of them as friend with benefits?"

"Yeah. He's the one who suggested it." Hinata rubs his arm and he tenses when he realizes he slipped the gender. Suga's eyes widen slightly.

"I see." Suga watches as Hinata averts his gaze, his flush covering his pale flesh. "So he also wants a physical relationship with you?"

"I'm not sure about that. He just wanted to get rid of his kissing urges...i think. We've only kissed."

"So you want to do more than kiss?" Suga asks slowly.

"W-Well I don't know. I have dreams about it but...i-i couldn't just ask him. It's awkward enough just kissing him. I don't even know if he has more urges than just kissing. I don't' want to ask him either."

"Communication is key. It seems to me that you want a physical relationship with him. Do you not want to date him? Or is it that he doesn't want to date you? If you don't mind me asking?"

"We're doing this so we don't have to date people. Dating him would defeat the purpose but...It doesn't seem that you dating the captain has affected volleyball for you guys. So maybe it wouldn't affect volleyball but...i don't even know if I want a relationship with him. Just thinking about it, you would laugh if I told you who it was-"

"Is it Kageyama?"

"H-How did you guess?" Hinata's eyes widen. "He didn't tell you did he-"

"No. It was just a guess. I've noticed something different between you two. Kageyama has been very...um...well angry I suppose at anyone you talk to. Especially at me. He's been glaring at me more often. Also this plan seems like something you two would do. Trying to get rid of urges so you don't have to take away from Volleyball." Suga shakes his head.

"So you have noticed too! He gets grumpy easily now." Hinata grumbles. "And he's strange! Like today he made me cookies! And he's been trying to compliment me. Also he's so needy with kissing." Hinata crosses his arms. "And all of sudden he's interested in his grades-" Hinata's eyes widen, something clicking in his head. "...I...I think I get it! I understand everything now!"

"...what do you understand?" Suga blinks at the sudden change in his friend.

"So get this! Kageyama has been tutoring with Yachi a lot. That's weird because Kageyama is like me, he doesn't really care about his grades in till it affects Volleyball. But he's been tutoring everyday. Ever since he's been tutoring, he's been needy! And he's been complimenting me and stuff! You see what this means don't you?"

"...Um." Suga tilts his head.

"Kageyama likes Yachi! And he's using our friends with benefits to get rid of his urges for her! That's why he's practicing on how to make cookies and compliments and kissing too! That has to be it!" Hinata's eyes light up in working it all out but there's this slight burning n his chest he ignores.

"That's a dangerous assumption Hinata. But it is strange about him and Yachi. His actions to me, seem like Kageyama is trying to be in a relationship...Why don't you ask him about it?"

"Er...But..." Hinata's shoulders slump.

"Suga, lets go." Daichi walks out of the gym, waving over at Suga. He looks like he's getting impatient.

"Okay! Think about it Hinata! You should be honest with him." Suga smiles at Hinata before running over to Daichi. Hinata watches him go, once Suga is gone, he feels strange. Empty. His chest is burning.

It should make sense. That's the only logical reason. Yachi is really cute, so of course Kageyama would notice that. He's been having urges and he needs to use Hinata to suppress them.

Hinata breathes out of his nose, feeling irritated. Why does he have to be honest with him? What is he suppose to say? Hey Kageyama I want you to give me a blow job? Hinata can imagine the large setter kicking him in the head after saying something like that. Even if Hinata told him he wanted a more physical relationship, the spiker isn't sure if he would regret it after.

Hinata stares at his shoes in thought as he walks. He just walks. He doesn't really have anything to do and he has to sort all this out. He pauses when he hears a familiar voice. He glances up and he blinks when he spots the tall boy he was just thinking about standing in front of Yachi, his back to him. They're standing on the side of the school. Hinata's heart seizes up and he gets back on the corner to hide himself. Wait, what is he doing? Hinata glances over at them, peeking around the corner.

Yachi is saying something. It doesn't look like they have any books or anything. What kind of tutoring is this? Hinata watches as Kageyama says something and then Yachi shakes her head.

Kageyama grabs her hand, Hinata's heart does a skip. She stares at him a moment before nodding her head. Kageyama grins and he nods his head, seeming relieved.

Hinata's heart sinks. He moves away from the wall and starts walking towards his bike. That was obviously a love confession. Did Yachi really accept? He thought she liked Kyoto. Hinata bites his lip. If they're dating, then Kageyama isn't going to be his friend with benefit anymore. He's not going to have anyone to release these urges. Maybe they will just go away?

Hinata grabs his bike from the rack and starts to walk, not feeling the pep to start peddling away like he normally does. He wonders if he should ask Kageyama about it? Suga said communication is important. But what he does with Yachi isn't his business either.

Hinata stops, his glare burning holes into the wall. He'll wait here to talk to Kageyama. He needs to know now.

He needs to know if whatever this is over or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata taps his foot against the ground, crouched down, his back on the wall of the school. He's getting impatient. He doesn't know how long it's been but he's sure it's getting darker out. He moved away so he wouldn't be stuck spying on Kageyama and Yachi. He doesn't really want to see that.

Hinata's brown eyes stare intently at his bike that he put on the rack, his orange locks in his face, hidden in the darkness like the omnivore he is on the court.

Hinata doesn't know how to explain how he's feeling right now. Nervous? Irritated? Angry? Maybe all three?

"Do you need me to walk you home?" Hinata's eyes light up when he hears Kageyama's voice.

"No. I'm okay. I'll see you tomorrow Kageyama. Remember what we talked about! You're doing good." Yachi sounds like she's smiling. Hinata watches as the two walk into view, Yachi going left while Kageyama goes right, both waving at each other.

Hinata licks his lips as Kageyama walks towards him, taking note how the setter is looking down at his shoes. His face looks strained like it does when he thinks about something too much. Hinata takes a deep breath, not getting how his heart rate starts to increase. He jumps out of the darken corner right when Kageyama is in front of him.

"Kageyama I saw you~" Hinata starts to tease, trying to have an ominous voice. Hinata couldn't anticipate how Kageyama would react. The setter's eyes light up, his shoulders tensing before his arm strikes out, hitting Hinata right in the jaw, knocking him down easily. "Gah!" Hinata falls on his side, holding his jaw, his eyes wide, looking up at the setter in shock.

Kageyama turns those scary eyes on him only for the setter to blink in confusion when he sees Hinata, his eyebrows furrowing. "Hinata!" His eyes flash when he sees how Hinata is rubbing his face, and it's red. His lips go in a tight line before he's glaring at him. "What the hell were you doing dumb ass? Jumping out at me like that, what did you expect?" Kageyama holds out his hand for Hinata to take. "What are you doing here so late anyway? I thought you went home."

"I didn't expect you to have ninja like reflexes! Damn, you didn't hold back with that!" Hinata's eyes are still wide but he takes Kageyama's hand, the setter helping him up.

"Of course I didn't. You could have been a robber or anyone. You should have known I would have fast reflexes. You've seen me on the court. I would think you would have faster reflexes."

"I do! I'm faster than you on the court but I wasn't expecting you to go One Punch Man on me." Hinata mumbles.

"One Punch man?" Kageyama raises his eyebrow. When he sees how Hinata starts to rub the back of his head, he narrows his eyes at him. "Isn't that an anime? Don't tell me you're wasting your time on that-"

"Don't tell me what's a waste of time. It's a good one. You just have bad taste." Hinata sticks out his tongue, Kageyama's eye twitching slightly but he stares intently at his small tongue.

"Enough about this. What are you doing here? Why are you jumping out of darkened corner?" Kageyama narrows his eyes at him. Hinata's expression gets serious for a moment before he crosses his arms.

"I was waiting for you."

"You were waiting for me?" Kageyama looks surprised before he raises his eyebrow. "I told you I was tutoring with Yachi. Weren't you paying attention? Even if you didn't hear me, I would think you would have enough sense to leave after awhile."

"You don't have to lie about that anymore. I know what you've been doing with Yachi." Hinata watches how Kageyama's face changes completely. His eyes widen slightly, those blue eyes averting, his cheeks dusting pink.

"O-Oh. How did you find out?" He straightens himself out, his expression becoming strained again. Hinata thinks he looks guilty. Or maybe he's just angry. It's hard to tell when he always looks like he's glaring at him.

"I saw you two behind the school. I knew you didn't actually care about school that much." Hinata grunts, watching how Kageyama mumbles something under his breath. "I know my setter." Kageyama glances at him. "That's what you've been doing with Yachi this whole time hasn't it?"

"...Yeah." Kageyama rubs the back of his head, his blush is starting to grow. It's strange seeing it on the setter. "Stupid, you weren't suppose to find out..."He mumbles, shifting when Hinata glares at him. "What? Do you have something to say?" He snaps. "I'm not familiar with all this so I needed advice and practice-"

"So you use me as a friend with benefit so you could practice for Yachi." Hinata smiles but it doesn't feel right on his face. There's a sort of pride in figuring it out by himself though. "It all makes sense. I didn't think Yachi would like you back but good for you. You better treat her right or I'll hurt you. And don't let it get in the way of volleyball-"

"What are you talking about?" Kageyama glares at him. "I didn't use you to practice for Yachi. Do you even understand what you saw today?"

"Huh? Well...of course. You were asking Yachi out weren't you-"

"Dumb ass." Kageyama growls. "Don't jump to conclusions when you don't know anything."

Hinata flinches at the tone, glaring back. "If that's not what I saw, then what did I-"

"If you can't figure it out, than I'm not telling you." Kageyama grunts, stuffing his hands in his pocket. He walks pass him, those blue eyes not looking at him anymore. Hinata glares at him and walks up to the setter, keeping up with his walk.

"What else could you be doing? Are you friends with benefits with Yachi too-"

"No."

"Well I saw you hold her hand-"

"You shouldn't spy on people."

"You shouldn't lie to people." Hinata counters, Kageyama turning his head to glare at him.

"It wasn't a lie. In a way she is tutoring me. I'm learning from her. It's my business so I can use any word choice I wish-"

"Well I thought that you were dating her. And if you were, it is my business since we've got this strange relationship now. If you're dating someone, then I want to cut this off. And if you're being friends with benefits with Yachi, I also want to cut it off-" Hinata doesn't know much about all this. He's new to these feelings and the wet dreams and the kissing. He's new to all of it but he knows himself. He knows he doesn't like the idea of Kageyama kissing and practicing with someone else.

"You're the only one." Kageyama says quickly. He stops walking to look at Hinata, the spikier having to tilt his head to look up into those dark blue eyes. The statement wasn't anything special. The way he said it was like he was saying something obvious.

Hinata feels himself warm, just staring into those eyes, looking for any signs of a lie. Kageyama just stares back at him blankly but his face is slowly starting to dust pink. Seeing that makes Hinata feel nervous and his own face feels hot.

"So you only kiss me?" Hinata points at himself. He licks his lips when Kageyama nods. His heart rate spikes. He feels like he just hit a volleyball and he scored a point. There's something satisfying and relieving about Kageyama only kissing him. He still doesn't get what he's been doing with Yachi but now that he knows he doesn't kiss her, Hinata can deal with it better. He does want to know what they're doing though.

"Did you get jealous too?" Kageyama suddenly asks, getting Hinata to tense.

"J-Jealous of what?" Hinata shakes his head quickly, feeling his face get red. He blinks. "What do you mean 'too'?"

"It's an annoying feeling. I didn't like it before and I really don't like it now. I didn't like it when that girl gave you cookies." Kageyama stares at Hinata intently.

"Oh yeah, you did get all worked up over that." Hinata remembers that. Kageyama was so moody after that. He was really unbearable and he kept yelling at him during the game. "I don't get why you got jealous. You get stuff from girls all the time! You're like one of the most sought out guys in the school. Girls throw themselves at you. That was the first time any girl gave me anything." Hinata flushes at admitting that.

Kageyama scowls. "I know how I feel. Girls giving things to me and confessing mean nothing because I already know my answer." He glares at Hinata.

"I already know my answer too. I told you I'm not looking for a relationship." He glares back.

"You say that but I still don't like it."

"What are you jealous of? The fact I got cookies, or that a girl wants to be with me?" Hinata's eyebrows furrow when Kageyama looks like he's getting irritated. "...I guess I kind of got jealous." Kageyama stops whatever he was about to say, those blue eyes looking at him closely.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I guess that's what this feeling was. It kind of pissed me off thinking you used me to get to Yachi but then again I'm using you to get rid of my urges so what do I have to be mad at? I don't know, when you're jealous it feels like ughh In your heart and your chest feels like nahh."

"...Yeah. Or something like that." Kageyama looks like he's trying to see into his soul again, those blue eyes flashing with something before walking closer. "I want to kiss."

"Huh? What's with that out of no where! And don't just say that out loud!" Hinata backs away from Kageyama when it looked like he was about to bear hug him.

"If you got jealous that must mean you like me a lot." Kageyama grins and it looks like he's about to murder him.

"N-Not really! If that's right than you must really like me! You got supper jealous! Even more jealous than me, you were so moody." Hinata flushes darkly, pointing a finger at Kageyama, backing up from him.

"Yeah, got a problem?" Kageyama puffs out his chest, raising his voice.

"No! Do you have a problem?" Hinata glares at him, matching his tone.

"No!"

"Neither do I!" Hinata blinks when he realizes something. He flushes. "Eh? You really like me?" His eyes widen when Kageyama doesn't deny it, instead he blushes. Hinata looks at him like Kageyama just sprouted wings.

"Dumb ass that's what I was saying. You have a problem or not?" He's tense. Very tense. Hinata stares at him, waiting for him to grin or take it back but he doesn't. He's serious. Kageyama wasn't one for jokes anyway. He mainly gets annoyed at Hinata's sense of humor so...he's not someone to play around. The way his stance is...he means business.

"I...don't have a problem. I mean, I already knew you had to like me somewhat. We're like partners...friends right? And now we kiss each other so...you send me really good tosses and you've pushed me to get better and so...it's normal that we like each other-" Hinata is flustered. He really is. Kageyama and Hinata have never sat down and talked about what they are to each other. They started off as rivals and then teammates. They've gotten closer but Kageyama doesn't talk much about his feelings and Hinata doesn't either. They haven't flat out acknowledged that they're friends or anything other than partners.

Kageyama is admitting he likes Hinata. He's admitting they're more than just teammates. There's something intimate about it and it feels like a line is about to be crossed. It might change them. It might change their teamwork. This might be bad-

But Change is the only way one can evolve. He's learned that from Volleyball. If you stay the same, you don't get anywhere.

"I really like you." Kageyama repeats, he grips his fist and takes a step closer. He touches Hinata's cheek, the smaller male feels himself warm from the gentle gesture. "Get it now dumb ass?"

"Um..." Hinata blushes, the taller looks like a tomato. They stare at each other, in shock. Even Kageyama seems surprised at what he just said. "So you...like me in a dating kind of way?"

When Kageyama nods, Hinata averts his gaze. "Look I don't know if I want to date you-"

"Give it a shot." Kageyama cuts him off. "I've learned a lot and I'm improving. I was going to wait but since you're nosy, you made me express it sooner than I wanted to." Kageyama thinks for a moment. "I don't know if I'll like dating you either."

"So...Do a test run?" Hinata just notices how close Kageyama is to him, his taller body is against his, he can feel how warm he is.

"Yeah. We'll make a time to end the test run. If we're not satisfied than we'll end it. But if we want to keep going, it becomes real."

Hinata averts his gaze, thinking about it. He obviously likes Kageyama but he's not sure about...dating the setter. A test run sounds good though. Hinata can see how it would be like to date someone and see how it would affect Volleyball. He could also not feel as guilty for having these dreams about Kageyama.

Hinata's heart beats so fast thinking about Kageyama having these feelings for him. It's hard to believe really. This guy is an asshole most of the time and he glares at him more than anything. Does he really want to date someone like this?

"...How about we test it for a week. If I don't like it, then it's done." Hinata looks at Kageyama's shirt, not wanting to look into those eyes right now.

"Then I guess we're dating." Kageyama says quietly.

"...Yeah." Hinata agrees.

Kageyama chuckles. Hinata can't help to look up at him in confusion, his heart doing a strange skip when he sees how Kageyama is grinning down at him. It's not scary. It's...hard to explain. It's close to a smile and it's warm and happy. He's seen this smile when they would win a really hard game.

"Then lets start." Kageyama grabs Hinata's hand, interlacing their fingers. His hands are bigger than Hinata but they fit nicely together.

"Right now?" Hinata hates how fast his heart is beating. "Why are you holding my hand?"

"Because that's what couples do? Do you have a problem?" Kageyama glares forward, his grip on his hand tightening slightly.

"No but...it feels kind of weird." Hinata glances away, walking with Kageyama after he gets his bike.

"Yeah." Kageyama agrees after awhile of walking. "Do you not like it?" He looks over at him intently.

"...I mean it's not horrible. The only person I've held hands with is my sister."

"I see." Kageyama thinks for a moment before he nods to himself. "I like it. So we're going to do this more."

"What the hell is that? What if I didn't like it? Stupid king." Hinata glares as they walk, tightening his grip on Kageyama's hand.

"You just said it's not horrible."

"Doesn't mean I like it! Ow! Don't squeeze my hand like that!"

"You squeezed my hand first dumb ass!"

"You squeezed it harder! See how you like this!-"

"I'm stronger than you-"

"Like hell you are-"

The two go back and forth, trying to see who can squeeze the hardest. Hinata completely forgetting that they're holding hands and what he just agreed to.

They might be hurting the hell out of each other, but they're walking and holding hands while doing it. Both feeling warm with the contact.

Hinata just doesn't know how to express it yet.

* * *

How did this happen? Really?

Hinata can't wrap his mind around it as he peddles himself towards the school, his eyes tired from barely getting any sleep last night. He spent most of the night trying to explain to Kageyama the rules with this test run of a relationship. A very important rule is that no one can know about it. It's just...not something you should tell others. They went back and forth on it till finally Kageyama gave in when Hinata said he would call of the test run.

Kageyama had his own rules though. One of them being they have to go on a date everyday for the week. If that's not bad enough, he says he wants more kisses. He said it so easily on the phone too! What the hell!

His heart beats faster, and he swallows down his nervousness. This is going to be the first day of their test relationship. So technically they're boyfriends starting today. That just sounds weird! Why did he agree to this? What is he looking for? There's no way Hinata could like having the King as his boyfriend...but then again, he did has some pretty weird dreams about him last night. Hinata flushes just thinking about it.

High school is so confusing. He just wanted to play volleyball and soar, so why is he stuck dealing with his setter and urges? It's holding him back, like chains, and he's not able to spread his wings and fly. Maybe this test relationship will show them they're not compatible and that their relationship gets in the way of volleyball.

"Good morning." Kageyama is waiting for him at the bike rack like he's been doing. "How's your face?"

"It doesn't hurt." Hinata rubs his chin where Kageyama had hit him. Kageyama nods his head. The two just stare at each other after Hinata ties up his bike. "So..." Hinata rubs the back of his head, swallowing.

"Yeah..." Kageyama is stiff. "You're my boyfriend now."

"Yeah..." Hinata flushes. "Just for the week..."

"Just for the week..." Kageyama digs into his backpack before he hands him a bag. "Here."

"What's this?" Hinata opens up the bag, his eyes lighting up when he sees the chocolate chip cookies in it.

"I made them right this time." Kageyama watches Hinata's expression.

"It's really creepy when you go out of your way to be nice to me." Hinata gives him a pointed look, Kageyama glaring at him. "I mean, you didn't have to do this just because of our fake relationship. You don't have to push it."

"Just eat the damn cookies." Kageyama growls. Hinata glares at him but he decides to try out one of his cookies. His eyes light up and he grins over at Kageyama who's face has changed.

"These aren't half bad! Not burnt like the other ones." Hinata chuckles. "Thanks."

"Yeah." Kageyama stares at Hinata intently before he glances away, his pale cheeks tinting slightly. "You look...good today?"

"You don't have to act differently you know. Just be yourself. You don't have to push yourself to compliment me but i'd like it if you show more support during a game." Hinata walks with Kageyama into the school, eating another cookie.

"I see..." He takes this in before he takes out a pad and starts to write something on it.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking notes." Kageyama glances around once they're at Hinata's first class. He leans in closely, those blue eyes staring at him so intently. "Lets have our first date at my place. My parents are out and it's a good place to start, I think."

"Okay..." Hinata shifts from foot to foot. "What are we going to be doing?"

"We'll see." Kageyama pulls away. He stares at him for the longest time before he touches Hinata's head. He ruffles his hair, Hinata staring at him with wide eyes. He pulls away, his cheeks flushing slightly before he turns and walks away quickly. "I will see you at lunch."

Hinata watches him go, his heart beating strangely fast.

Why are they doing this?

* * *

Hinata sits on Kageyama's bed, kicking his feet. He feels extremely awkward. He's spent time with Kageyama at his his before but this time it's different. It's a date. His first date. And it's with Kageyama, the intense, annoying setter, who is now his boyfriend.

All of today has been awkward really. At lunch Kageyama kept staring at him and whenever someone would get close to them, he'd glare. Then there was the time that Kageyama tried to feed him and people were staring...and then during volleyball Kageyama kept complementing him, or trying to saying things like 'the ball hasn't hit your face today.' and 'your receives don't suck as much today' but then he started to yell at him again when he tripped over his own feet trying to get to the ball.

But really what has made it so awkward is that Kageyama is acting different and he's openly staring at him more than he did. Suga even asked him about and he said something along the lines of 'I'm just watching my spikier.' The way he said 'my', got Hinata's heart to skip. Also he's obviously been touching him more today, with ruffling his hair or bumping their shoulders together. Hinata didn't want anything to change during this test right?

There's been this tension between them and Hinata doesn't know if he wants it resolved.

"I got you some water." Kageyama comes back into the room, carrying two glasses. Hinata tenses when Kageyama sits next to him, handing it to him.

"Thanks." Hinata drinks his water, Kageyama doing the same. Hinata's heart is beating faster, his gaze is kept on his glass. A silence falls between them and that tension grows. Great. This is what Hinata knew was going to happen. It feels all weird now. Hinata opens his mouth to say something only to close it. What does one do on dates anyway? Maybe he should say something to break the ice? Something funny...

"I-"

"Do-"

Hinata and Kageyama look at each other, both cutting off what the other was about to say. They stare at each other. Hinata's eyebrows furrow. "Crap. You made me forget what I was about to say. It was a really funny joke too."

"I doubt that." Kageyama grunts.

"I have good jokes. You don't know because you don't have a sense of humor."

"I do have a sense of humor idiot. It just doesn't involve corny jokes."

"They're not corny." Hinata grumbles, bouncing on the bed slightly, feeling restless.

Silence falls over them once again. That tension is there again. Hinata flushes, looking down at his glass again when he remembers his dream...

"I'm going to kiss you." Kageyama's voice gets Hinata to look over at him. He swallows. Maybe this is what he was waiting for. He felt strangely warm from the setter saying that.

"Then do it." Hinata turns so he's facing Kageyama. The setter hesitates for a moment before he leans in. The kiss starts off fast this time. Hinata's eyes widen at how Kageyama kisses him hard and deep, his hand touching his neck, his tongue already asking for entrance. Hinata feels his flesh warm as he opens his mouth, the fight of the tongues ragging on. Hinata touches Kageyama's cheek at first, just like the other man did to him before he trails his hand down his chest, their bodies moving closer.

This is fine but this is what they've been doing before they were dating. Is this any different than friends with benefits? Hinata gets goosebumps when Kageyama makes a sound when his hand finds his way under Kageyama's shirt, feeling his smooth stomach. He doesn't even know what made him do that. But with the kiss getting hotter and wetter, Hinata isn't really thinking. Kageyama's stomach is toned, his muscles constricting as Hinata touches them with light brushes of his fingers.

Hinata's eyes widen when Kageyama suddenly pushes him down on the bed, the taller boy hovering over him. The kiss gets deeper, more needy almost, Kageyama's large hands traveling lower to grip his waist.

Something is building...this atmosphere...

Kageyama breaks the kiss to leave a trail of kisses down his cheek to his neck. Hinata lets him, turning his head. Hinata flushes when a strange sound leaves his lips when Kageyama starts to bite at his neck, suckling the sensitive flesh. It almost tickles.

Kageyama takes a sharp intake of breath through his nose. "...Hinata..." He keeps sucking on his neck so gently. The setter that is usually violent during a game is treating him like he's breakable, his teeth brushing against his neck but not biting. What is this? Why does he have to be so different in this situation? Why is he...

Hinata bites his lip when a moan threatens to leave his lips when Kageyama started to lick up his neck, his large hands touching over his body carefully- Hinata grabs Kageyama and turns them so he's on top. He glares down at Kageyama, his heart doing a skip when he sees how flush the setter's face is, this darker look in those blue eyes.

"Why do you touch me like that?" Hinata leans closer, locking eyes with Kageyama. "...You don't have to hold back you know? I'm not going to break." Hinata glare at him. This guy has held back on him before like during the training camp. He gets worried about him and he holds back.

Kageyama doesn't respond. He stares up at him, his breathing a bit faster. Hinata swallows. "I'm not going to hold back so if you want to stop this we can." Hinata has urges still. The kiss got too heated and now he's curious.

"Go ahead." Kageyama licks his lips. Hinata's heart hammers in his chest at how those blue eyes look at him so intensely. Hinata turns his head to the side, trying to get those eyes off of him for a moment. He leans in, licking at the setter's neck, trying it on for size. Kageyama stays silent till he starts to suck roughly at his neck, the setter letting out a soft moan. Hinata's whole face gets red. What kind of sounds is this guy making? It spurs him on though.

He keeps kissing deeper, biting, and licking, seeing what reactions he'll get, what the setter likes. He moans the most when Hinata bites, his body is so warm now, and his breathing is rapid. This is more than his dreams...he wants more. Though he doesn't know where more will leave him.

"...If you keep at it..." Hinata pulls away to look at Kageyama, the setter's eyes have gotten darker, his flush spreading to his ears. He glares at him. "You might regret it."

"Really?" Hinata can't help to grin. "You're so red Kageyama. You look kind of cute-"

"Shut up." Kageyama grunts. "You're face is red too." He reaches up and touches Hinata's face softly, getting him to swallow. "You're the cute one. Adorable." He pulls Hinata closer and kisses him, just simple brushing of the lips.

"I-I'm not adorable!" Hinata pulls away, glaring at Kageyama. When Kageyama starts to pull at his cheek, he slaps his hand away. "Don't make fun of me when you're the one making all these weird noises-"

"Dumb ass." Kageyama glares as he pushes Hinata off and pushes his head into the mattress. "That's suppose to happen isn't it?"

"How should I know? I guess." Hinata wiggles his way out Kageyama's hold, glaring at him. The two stay flushed for awhile before they look away from each other.

"...What now?"

"..." Kageyama glances over to the side, spotting his volleyball. "Want to do some passes?"

"Yeah." Hinata and Kageyama get up at the same time. Hinata thought the tension would have gone down some.

Hinata glances over at Kageyama, taking note of the bruise Hinata had left from his kissing on his neck. He blushes.

"You're going to have to cover your neck up. I gave you a hickey."

"Dumb ass. Don't just mark me." Kageyama looks into a mirror, touching the mark. He glares at Hinata who crosses his arms. "I get to mark you."

"Huh? Oh no-" Kageyama soon has him pinned to the wall, those blue eyes looking at him intensely. "What happened to the passes-ah." Hinata can't help to groan when Kageyama leans in, sucking roughly at his neck. Hinata feels too warm from this abuse, his stomach tightening. By the time it's over, Hinata feels light headed. Kageyama pulls away, staring at his handy work before smiling like the creep he is.

"Ha. My mark is bigger."

"Let me see." Hinata looks in the mirror. His eyes widen when the bruise covers almost half of one side of his neck. Hinata glares at Kageyama, pushing him up against the wall. "I can make mind even bigger. You really messed my neck up!"

"You asked for it stupid-" Kageyama started going off on him only for his words to end in a moan when Hinata pulls Kageyama down and lends on his tip toes to bite and lick at his mark.

They never make it to passing to each other, the two boys ending up having a fight with their kisses and marks. Hinata feels warm in places that shouldn't be made warm by the setter. Something keeps building and building...

The first date was just strange. They ended up kissing most of the time and Hinata ended up getting embarrassing marks all over his neck. The first day of having Kageyama as a boyfriend is over and Hinata can't help to think that this is going to be a long week.

After the week is over, he doesn't have to deal with this awkwardness...or at least he hopes not.

* * *

"Stupid Kageyama, giving me all these stupid marks." Hinata grumbles to himself, riding his bike to school like he always does. There's a red scarf around his neck, covering up all the evidence of yesterday. Hinata isn't going to even question how it became like this anymore. He blames his competitive side. If he had just left it at the start, it wouldn't have become so bad. But he had to leave the last mark. He couldn't lose to the setter.

"Good morning." Kageyama is standing next to the bike rack. When he sees the scarf, his lips turn in a smirk. "Is that how you're going to hide it?"

"Shut up-" Hinata stops when he looks at Kageyama's neck. His eyes widen when all he sees is pale skin. No marks at all! "Hey! What the hell, where did all my marks go?" Hinata narrows his eyes at the setter.

"I used my mother's make up. It worked pretty well."

"Makeup?" Hinata's eyebrows furrow. "That stuff is going to come off when you start sweating stupid."

Kageyama thinks for a moment, seeming to consider this before he shrugs his shoulders. "I suppose you're right. But I'm sure that scarf is going to fall off when you start jumping and running around."

"Don't act like it's nothing! What are you going to say when they see you have a bunch of hickey's all over you?" Hinata doesn't want anyone seeing his hickey's or Kageyama's. "And my scarf isn't going to fall."

"Do I have to say anything?" Kageyama stares at him blankly.

"Just don't move too much. Try not to sweat." Hinata locks up his bike before they two start walking together towards the school.

"I never hold back when it comes to volleyball."

"I know but...ugh." Hinata shakes his head, feeling his cheeks flush. He has a bad feeling that today is going to be worse than yesterday. Kageyama stares at the blush on Hinata's face, those blue eyes honing in on the change before looking forward.

"Did you eat the cookies I made you?"

"Yeah...I finished them last night. I hate to admit but they were really good." Hinata grumbles. He blinks when Kageyama grins.

"Good."

"Yeah."

That silence falls over them again as they walk into the school. Hinata is use to the silence but this is tense silence.

"I like the marks." Kageyama suddenly says, getting Hinata to look over at him like he's crazy.

"Uh...what?"

Kageyama doesn't respond. That tense silence again once they stop in front of his classroom. "I mean...I don't really like the marks...making them was okay..." Hinata says.

"Yeah..."

They stare at each other. Blue boring into amber. "I'm taking you to the park after school."

"Okay." Hinata nods. Second date. He's kind of glad it's not at their houses. It seems whenever their alone things get out of hand like it did yesterday. Kageyama nods. He stares at him. "You can leave now."

"Yeah...er..." Kageyama averts his gaze, a soft blush coming to his face before he reaches out and pats Hinata on the head. It's not a mean touch so he lets him, those blue eyes never leaving his gaze. His fingers linger in his hair longer than they should before he turns on his heel and walks away quickly.

Hinata looks away before he starts watching him leave like some sort of creep. He walks into his class room and sits down.

This is too weird. Hinata is still trying to get over the fact he's dating his setter. He wonders if anyone else can sense this tenseness between him and Kageyama? Hinata wonders if it's because...of his dream and because when they were kissing, he started to want more touch, more friction.

Hinata flushes, looking down at his desk. He fondles with his scarf, those amber eyes getting glossed over when he thinks of how animated Kageyama had become last night. The sounds he made...

Hinata shakes his head, his face getting red from his embarrassment. A date at the park sounds nice. They can just play volleyball. That's normal. That's safe.

* * *

"Hey Hinata what are you doing with a scarf on? It's not cold." Hinata tenses, looking over at Tanaka who is looking at him with this confused expression.

"I don't know, I feel pretty cold." Hinata chuckles nervously, the volleyball he was volleying against he wall hits the ground with a thud.

"Oh. I feel pretty hot." Tanaka rubs his head.

"You're not going to wear that for the game are you?" Nisheyuma asks, those eyes looking him over as well. "You're going to get overheated."

"He says he's cold." Tanaka looks at him, both of them exchanging a look.

"Yeah it's fine. I'll be fine." Hinata waves them off. It is hot in the gym but like hell he's taking this thing off. Hinata feels eyes on him so he turns his head, seeing Kageyama staring at him intently. Their gaze meets before Kageyama glances away.

"I think you look cute in the scarf, Hinata." Tanaka grins, Kageyama looking back over, this blank expression on his face. "So if you're not getting overheated then I don't mind."

"It is cute." Nishyuma agrees. He looks over at Asahi and grins at him, running over to talk to him and to get ready for the game.

Kageyama scowls. "Hey Hinata, get over here. We're about to start."

"Yeah i'm coming." Hinata sighs when Kageyama glares at him. What is he pissed about now? Hinata jogs over towards him. The setter stares at him before looking forward. "What are you all pissed about?"

Kageyama just glares forward, his fingers twitching. He mumbles something under his breath that Hinata couldn't hear. Something about 'cute' and 'lock away'.

"I can not hear wheat you're saying-" Hinata tenses when Kageyama grabs him and glares.

"...You're too cute and it's an issue dumb ass."

"W-What? Don't say shit like that!" Hinata punches Kageyama in the gut, glancing around. Luckily the other team members were talking in the corner. Hinata's face is red and his heart is beating faster when Kageyama glares at him darkly.

"I can't call you cute but they can? You didn't punch them." Kageyama narrows his eyes.

"Are you two fighting again?" Suga walks up to them, looking between the two.

"No. This conversation is over." Hinata gives Kageyama a warning look. If this guy starts to embarrass him he's not giving him a full week. Kageyama stares at it a moment before glaring forward. Now he's all pissed off.

"Okay..." Suga gives Hinata a questioning look. Hinata gives him a reassuring smile. He'll talk to him later about this.

The game starts and just like Hinata thought, the make up ends up coming off because Kageyama is sweating. If he wasn't yelling and getting all irritated at him during the game, maybe he wouldn't have been sweating as much and maybe all those marks wouldn't be exposed.

"Did you get strangled Kageyama?" Tanaka catches it first, blinking at seeing all the blue on the setter's neck.

"Hm?" Kageyama drops the volleyball, glancing over at Tanaka before he looks at Hinata. Why the hell is he looking over here? Hinata doesn't look, his stomach is twisting. He knew this would happen.

"It looks like hickey's."Tsukishima smirks. "My, don't you look classy Kageyama-"

"Shut up." Kageyama glares at him but his face is starting to dust pink.

"Oh man they are hickey's! Who have you been doing the nasty with?! Why can't I get a girl!" Tanaka starts off happy before he starts to whine at the end.

"Man that girl must be kinky. She was rough." Tsukishima teases once gain, this time Hinata feels the blush reach his ears. The blonde and Suga catch this, Tsukishima smirks and Suga's eyes widen. "Oh-"

"Lets get back to the game e-everyone!" Suga cuts in. " This is Kageyama's business!"

"Yeah hurry up! You're all in the middle of a game!" Ukai growls, getting everyone to get back in to position. Hinata and Kageyama sigh. Saved by Volleyball. For now at least. Hinata is sure their going to keep asking Kageyama about who his 'girlfriend' is.

Tsukishima is smirking at Hinata and he feels uncomfortable.

Can this get anymore embarrassing?

* * *

 **Next chapter! Thank you for all the support:)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on! Tell us! Who is she?" Tanaka whines, getting in front of Kageyama when he tried to walk away. The setter is currently surrounded by the second years, their eyes bright with excitement.

"Yeah who is she? We're not going to let you leave till you tell us!" Nishinoya gets in a stance like he does when he's in defense, smirking.

"You've been holding out on us! How old is she? Is she really cute? Do I know her? And most importantly..." Tanaka's face gets serious. "Does she have a friend?-"

Hinata told him that the makeup would come off if he sweated. He warned him but of course Kageyama didn't heed his warning. Hinata knew this was going to happen. He's half tempted to just run out of here without the setter who is cornered, his face dusted pink. He feels like he should. It would serve him right! Hinata hasn't felt so embarrassed. Everything they're saying about his girlfriend, hits him hard. And what makes this all the more worse is that Kageyama keeps glancing at him! Is he silently asking for help? What is he suppose to do?! There's no way Tanaka and Nishinoya will leave him alone till he tells them something. Now that the volleyball game is over, they have nothing to protect them.

Tsukishima is just chuckling to himself, those yellow eyes lighting up in glee. He whispers something to Yamaguchi and they both look at Hinata. He can feel his ears get hot when the brown haired boy starts to chuckle. Alright he's about to run-

"I'm not telling you. I'm not permitted to tell you." Kageyama says, straightening himself out, looming over the two second years. Those blue eyes hold firm though the blush is still on his face. Kageyama looks over at Hinata. "I have somewhere to go."

"Whattt? Why can't you tell us? We're your buddies! I mean, we have to meet her, to give her our approval." Tanaka puts his hand on his chest like he's noble.

"I don't need your approval." Kageyama grunts, Tanaka's face falling.

"I want to see herrrrr."

"Come on guys it's time to go." Suga tries but the second years don't take their eyes off of Kageyama.

"Wow I can't believe he has girlfriend can you Hinata?" Tsukishima walks over next to the spiker who wants to just crawl into a hole somewhere and hide. Hinata tenses, glancing over at the blonde demon who is smirking at him. "Who would date that guy? She must be really desperate or stupid."

Hinata feels his eyebrow twitch in irritation and he sets his jaw. He can't keep his emotions out of his face. Tsukishima's eyes light up in glee when he sees the look on Hinata's face and he can't help to chuckle. "Very stupid indeed~"

"Hey she's not stupid-" Hinata shouts, starting to defend himself but he realizes his mistake too late.

"Wait you know her Hinata?! Tell us! Kageyama can't , but you can!" The second years run and surround Hinata, grinning from ear to ear.

"I-I can't tell you either!" Hinata flushes with everyone surrounding. Kageyama breathes a sigh of relief but when he sees all the guys surrounding Hinata, he starts to scowl.

"You seem to be getting pretty hot Hinata. Maybe you should take off your scarf." Tsukishima's smirk is devilish as he starts reaching for the only thing protecting Hinata. Hinata grabs onto his scarf and shakes his head.

"N-NO I'm fine. I don't need to take it off." Hinata laughs nervously.

"You're really sweating though." Nishinoya points out, blinking.

"Is she that hot?! That you're sweating thinking about her?!" Tanaka is getting way too excited.

"I think you should take it off."Tsukishima smirks, reaching over to grab it again. Hinata has to jump back- Kageyama is marching over towards him with that pissed off look and Hinata knows this is going to get worse before it gets better-

"Hahahahaha!" Everyone stops, slowly turning over to look at Suga who is laughing loudly, throwing his head back.

"Uhhh...are you alright?" Tanaka blinks when Suga keeps laughing. Hinata sees this as his chance. Everyone is looking at Suga like he's crazy. Hinata takes off running, cheering when he gets out of the gym but he doesn't stop there.

He's relieved when the setter is soon by his side, running with him. Hinata's eyebrow twitches and he glares over at him.

"This is all your fault! I told you to hold back! That was close! If it wasn't for Suga, we would have an issue! And this isn't over!"

"I can't hold back! I told you that! Don't worry. I won't tell them about us, dumb ass. You made it clear that you wanted no one to know." Kageyama mumbles.

"Of course I did! Why would you want people knowing about us? This will probably be done at the end of the week anyway." Hinata glares forward, panting as the two run to the bike rack. He starts to unhook his bike, tensing when he hears Tanaka yelling their names. The two take off quickly down the street, heading towards the park where they're suppose to have their second date.

"Yeah...probably." Kageyama scowls. "I want a lot of kisses today."

"We're going to be in public." Hinata feels his heart pick up speed. He sighs in relief when he can no longer hear Tanaka calling after them.

"There's places in the park that no one would see us-"

"No way! If you wanted to just kiss then you mind as well have just made the date back at your house. I mean, if this is what dating is, then we mind as well go back to being friends with benefits." Hinata grumbles. Kageyama's blue eyes flash, they look at him from the corner of his eye.

"...Hold my hand." Kageyama stops running, holding out his hand. Hinata glances at it before looking at the setter. His jaw is set, glaring at him. Hinata glares back but he puts his hand in his. "This is more than just being friends with benefits."

Hinata feels that strange feeling in his gut. He stares at the hand but when he sees some other people around, he averts his gaze. "We're out in public."Hinata keeps walking, letting go of the setter's hand.

Kageyama walks by his side, scowling at him. Hinata can feel his glare burning into his head. "You complain and then you won't take my offered solution? What am I suppose to do dumb ass? People who date hold hands."

"Yeah I know but..." Hinata rubs the back of his head. He's not sure what he wants.

"But what?" Kageyama narrows his eyes at him.

"I don't know! It's just...ugghh you know?"

"I don't know what uggh means! Speak normally idiot!"

"Ughhhhh." Hinata groans, throwing his head back, getting some looks. Kageyama just keeps glaring at him like he wants to rip his head off. Hinata flushes when he sees the marks on Kageyama. He stops walking, grabbing his wrist when he had kept going. Kageyama stares at their hands before looking up at Hinata slowly. Hinata blinks and lets go of him, feeling flushed. "Uh...we need to cover up your hickeys. I think I have another scarf for you to use."

"...Fine." Kageyama hesitates before he grabs Hinata's wrist and starts walking back with him. Hinata debates on if he should rip his hand away but he decides not to. Kageyama's hand feels warm. "Next time I won't leave marks where they can be seen. And you shouldn't either on me."

"Sounds good- wait where else would I be leaving marks?" Hinata nods only to look over at Kageyama with wide eyes. He just glares at him, his cheeks dusting.

"There's plenty of other places dumb ass. Don't ask me. Figure it out yourself." He huffs, looking forward. "I don't want you having to wear a scarf again. You're too cute in it."

"Don't call me cute! That's disgusting!" Hinata's ears get red.

"What? It's a compliment! How is that disgusting? You didn't call it disgusting when Tanaka said it." Kageyama's eyebrow twitches.

"That's because it's him but when it's you...it's weird!" Hinata mumbles, noticing how Kageyama tightens his grip on him.

"What's wrong with me complimenting you? I'm your boyfriend now. It's what you're suppose to do." Kageyama grumbles, those blue eyes flashing. "Stop trying to make me jealous!"

"I'm not trying to do anything! I'm just saying! You never compliment me and now you're all being nice to me...it's strange! I know what you're trying to do but it's freaking me out. Tanaka always compliments people. It's not weird from him. I mean...I don't know. I don't know much about relationships." Hinata admits softly, still wondering why he hasn't ripped his hand away from Kageyama. Those blue eyes are watching him and though he's still glaring, it's loosen up a bit.

"...I don't know much about relationships either. Yachi told me you're suppose to compliment your partner. So I've been trying that." Kageyama thinks for a moment. "You should try it. I feel like I'm the one doing most of the work."

"That's so not true! I mean...I've kissed you and stuff...and I offered this dating trial!" Hinata grumbles but that's all he can think of.

"I made you cookies, I've been complimenting you, I'm the one who set up these dates. I usually am the one to start the kissing. I'm the one who has to try to hold your hand. I've been taking notes. All you do is complain."

"I mean I..." Hinata doesn't have anything to say to that. Maybe Kageyama has been doing most of the work. But does he really have to try? Do they need to do these things? He said he would date him for a week so...it's only fair to give it his all right? Even though it's strange, even though his heart goes crazy sometimes and his dreams are crazy...he needs to fight through it, and be a good boyfriend!- that's embarrassing even in his head.

"okay." Hinata gives Kageyama a determined look, those blue eyes looking at him with interest. "I'm going to try harder. I can't let you be the better boyfriend. What would I look like? Losing to you in something like this?"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kageyama shouts.

"It means you're going to be happy to have me as your boyfriend for this week. I'm going to show you I can be romantic. A lot better than you." Hinata pauses, glancing around before he moves his hand so he can interlace their fingers. Kageyama's eyes light up, glancing down at their hands. Hinata opens his mouth but when he looks into those blue eyes, he finds he can't say anything. Kageyama grips his hand tighter and rubs his hand with his thumb.

"We'll see. I'm not going to lose to you." Kageyama grins, that light still in those sharp blue eyes.

Hinata curses when his heart skips a beat.

* * *

"It's hot." Kageyama scowls, pulling at the white scarf around his neck, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Stop messing with it or you're going to expose your neck." Hinata walks next to the taller boy, the two walking down the trail to the park. This is suppose to be their second date. Already things aren't going as planned. "I've been dealing with it all day, I even played volleyball with it on."

"You kept messing up because it almost fell off and you had to fix it." Kageyama grumbles, keeping a slow pace next to the shorter boy.

"So? At least no one saw my hickey's. You let everyone see and now they're not going to leave you or me alone about it." Hinata glares at Kageyama who glares at him in return.

"It was your fault, dumb ass. You're the one who left a mark on me in the first place-"

"It was a small one! You're the dick that left a big one on the side of my neck! I couldn't let you get away with that!"

"Well maybe if you weren't making all those sounds while I was doing it, maybe it wouldn't have been so big-"

"Excuse me, don't even talk about sounds. Did you hear the ones you were making yesterday? You were all loud too-"

"S-Shut up." Kageyama flushes, glaring over at Hinata who glares back. That tension is back and it's thick. "It's your fault!"

"You always blame me for everything stupid-"

"Because it usually is always your fault!"  
"No it's not!-"

"Yes it is, did all those volleyballs to the head make you forget-"

"You wanna go?!" Hinata stops walking, gripping his fists before putting them up, his amber eyes burning. Kageyama glares at him darkly, the two staring at each other fiercely.

Tension has been high since they went and got the scarf for Kageyama. The setter tried to make out with Hinata in his home but knowing that his sister was in the other room, it made him uncomfortable. Needless to say, Kageyama is all pissy now because Hinata wouldn't kiss him. When Kageyama is pissy, Hinata isn't far from getting pissed off himself.

"Tsk." Kageyama clicks his tongue, turning his glare forward. "What was that just a while ago? That you were going to be a good boyfriend. I'm pretty sure a good boyfriend doesn't try to get in a fist fight with the other."

"Whatever." Hinata crosses his arms. Kageyama just makes him so mad sometimes. He was suppose to be acting better but...ugh the setter makes it hard. "Maybe if you'd stop being an ass because I didn't kiss you, I could be a better boyfriend."

A silence falls over them as they walk. It's so peaceful here with the chirping birds and tall trees and pretty lakes. It's strange being all stressed out while walking through this beautiful place that has flowers and animals. They're even other couples walking around, smiling, having good conversations.

Hinata didn't know what he expected out of his relationship.

Kageyama isn't going to be the first to speak. His eyebrow is all furrowed and his jaw set. Hinata feels like he shouldn't be the one to speak but at this rate their second date is going to be spent by just walking around this park all pissed at each other.

"I'll kiss you later...when you walk me home. We can go to my room for a bit." Hinata doesn't look at the setter but he can feel those blue eyes on him.

"...Okay." Kageyama is quiet for a moment. That tension seems to leave from the setter. "What do you want to do here?"  
"I don't know..." Hinata looks around, trying to get some pointers on the other couples here that actually look happy. Hinata's eyes light up when he hears music playing. He whips his head over, a sound escaping him when he sees that there's an ice cream truck that's stopped a couple of feet from them on the main road, a lot of little kids running to it. Hinata quickly checks his pockets but he soon remembers he doesn't have any money on him. "Mannn."

"What?" Kageyama raises his eyebrow, stopping, staring at the face that the spiker is making.

"I don't have any money with me! Damn I wanted a chocobar!" Hinata whines. "Let's go, that music is bumming me out now-" Hinata's eyes widen when Kageyama starts running towards the truck full speed. He swings his arms and his legs. His face must be terrifying because everyone is getting out of his way, some little kids crying.

Kageyama all but attacks the truck, breathing heavily. What is he doing? Hinata wanted ice cream too but he didn't want it that bad. Where does this jerk get off? Hinata tells him he doesn't have money and that he wants ice cream so he runs to get himself something. Hinata crosses his arms, debating if he should just go as he's looking down at his shoes.

When he hears more people screaming, he looks up only to tense. Kageyama is running straight towards him, his eyes wide and such a strange face is being expressed. "Ahhh!" Hinata protects himself with his arms, thinking that the setter is going to tackle him. The raven haired male skids to a stop, panting, his face flushed. Hinata stares at him with big eyes when he shoves the bar in his hand...the chocobar.

"There. I got your chocobar. Happy?" Kageyama straightens himself out. Hinata just stares at the bar before looking back at Kageyama. Hinata is speechless. This guy just scared a bunch of kids, ran like a lunatic, and scared the shit out of Hinata just to get him the ice cream he wanted?

Hinata could say something smart. He could make fun of him for this but when he looks into those blue eyes that are looking at him earnestly. Hinata feels something in his chest and his stomach flutters.

"Yeah. I am. Thank you Kageyama. I'll pay you back." Hinata smiles at him, letting the feeling show. Kageyama's face explodes red, those blue eyes lighting up.

"Yeah...I mean no. You don't have to repay me...stupid..." He's mumbling, trembling slightly like he doesn't know what to do with himself.

"Even though you're scary, you're right. You try hard to be a good boyfriend." Hinata starts to walk, opening up the bar before taking a bite out of it. "mmm I like it!" Hinata beams, looking over at Kageyama who still has that strange look on his face. He looks kind of constipated. "You have to go to the bathroom?"

"What? No." Kageyama's eyebrows furrow. "So you think I'm a good boyfriend?" Kageyama smiles like he's going to ax murder him in his sleep.

"Jeez! Don't do that!" Hinata squeaks, shoving the setter away from him. "Are you trying to give me nightmares?!"

"I was just smiling dumb ass!-"

"You were not just smiling! You're never just smiling!" Hinata shakes his head, sighing. "And you're not that bad, I mean dating you isn't that bad." Hinata flushes after saying that, seeing Kageyama's glare soften.

"...Dating you isn't that bad either."

"Yeah."

Silence. Great now they're in that awkward moment again.

"Um...you want to do some passes? Did you bring a ball?" Hinata breaks the silence after he's finished his chocolate. He tenses when Kageyama touches his lips, wiping at the corner of it before licking his finger.

"You had some chocolate on you." Kageyama's blue eyes bore into his own, Hinata feeling his heart skip a beat. "And of course I brought a ball." Kageyama grins, pulling out a volleyball out of his bag.

"L-Let's do some passes then!" Hinata is torn from being excited about playing Volleyball and being flustered by Kageyama just doing that to him. Hinata wishes he didn't like it so much.

Hinata knows volleyball but he also knows himself. Hinata knows he wants to kiss Kageyama right now. And he wants to kiss him a lot.

Somehow with the way those blue eyes glance down at his lips every now and then as they send the ball back and forth...

Hinata knows Kageyama wants to kiss too.

* * *

"So what are we going to tell the guys tomorrow?" Hinata glances over at Kageyama, stopping right when they get in front of his house. It's already getting dark out, the street lights are on.

"I'm not going to tell them anything." Kageyama pulls out a small pad and opens it. "You said that if anyone found out, you'd call this off early. I'll come up with something to tell them. So far they think I have a girlfriend."

"Yeah but...I think Tsukishima knows...I don't know. I just have a bad feeling." Hinata walks up to his front door. He gets out his key and unlocks it, glancing over at Kageyama who is looking at him intently. "...Come on in." Hinata walks in, leaving the door open. Kageyama walks in, taking off his shoes and leaving them next to everyones.

"We'll deal with it." Kageyama's eyes widen when Hinata grabs his hand, and pulls quickly. Hinata pulls him into his room and shuts the door. No one saw them...he's sure of that. Hinata feels his heart do that strange thing when Kageyama's fingers slip between his. Of course, this must look bad. Hinata just pulling Kageyama into his bedroom but...well he's starting to feel restless.

"...Hey Kageyama I want to-" Hinata turns around,his face already getting red from what he's about to say. He never has to say it. Kageyama leans in and kisses him, pulling his body flushed against his taller one. Instead of fighting him or getting pissed that Kageyama just did it so suddenly, he grabs Kageyama's shirt and pulls him closer, speeding up the kiss and making it deeper.

Hinata is pushed by Kageyama till he falls down on his bed, Kageyama crawling on top of him, their lips never separating. Hinata swears this is the best part in dating the setter.

Hinata just goes with the flow. When Kageyama flicks his tongue, asking for entrance, Hinata opens his mouth. Their tongues battle it out, and Hinata grows really warm. He reaches up Kageyama's shirt, touching his back that's all warm and toned. The setter makes a sound before those large hands are getting under Hinata's shirt, touching his small stomach and chest. His hands are so hot...

"Is this okay...?" Kageyama breaks the kiss, his face flushed, those blue eyes glazed over. Right now he has one hand gripping his waist, the other is traveling up his shirt, those finger tips brushing over a nipple.

"Don't ask...it makes it weird." Hinata grumbles, closing one eye when Kageyama pinches his sensitive bud. "It's fine. Just...don't pinch too hard. It feels strange." Hinata feels his cheeks get hotter.

"Alright." Kageyama moves from his nipple, his hand brushing over his stomach, making his muscles tighten.

"I'm taking off your shirt." Hinata grabs Kageyama's shirt and pulls it up. Kageyama stops and helps him with it, throwing the shirt to the side. Hinata swallows, taking in his half naked setter that's hovering over him.

"Then I'm taking off yours." Kageyama narrows his eyes, moving back to let Hinata sit up. Kageyama grabs his shirt and pulls it over his arms, and throwing it to the side. They stare at each other for a moment. Only when Hinata stops looking at the setter's toned body does he realize that Kageyama is staring at his own with this strange look on his face. His pale cheeks are flushed once again.

"Ugh don't stare so much." Hinata pushes Kageyama away slightly.

"You were staring at me too." Kageyama glares at Hinata but he doesn't move off of him. Hinata glares back but he's feeling warmer. So he caught that?

"...Just lean down." Kageyama leans closer, Hinata taking off the scarf so he can see those hickeys. He's had this urge all day so he pulls Kageyama down some more so he can lick up his neck. The setter moans softly when Hinata flicks his tongue over a large hickey.

"Don't make anymore...if you want to do that, do it somewhere else." Kageyama gets out but his voice is strained. Hinata feels Kageyama get rid of his own scarf and he's happy. It really was hot with that thing.

"Where else should I do it?" Hinata mumbles, touching one of Kageyama's pink nipples...they're both erect.

"I d-don't know." Kageyama makes one of those sounds when he pinches his nipple a big hard. The setter seems to like it rough. Hinata flushes at the thought but he leans in and starts to suck on Kageyama's chest. It's hard to get a hold of some skin so he moves down, latching onto a nipple because he feels like it. Kageyama's body tenses, but the sound he makes tells Hinata he enjoys it. "Ah..." He sighs when Hinata starts to press his other nipple between his fingers while sucking roughly at the other, biting down on it.

Hinata's stomach tightens and his heat is traveling everywhere. His pants feel a bit smaller when Kageyama moans. He makes such lewd sounds...and then he's sitting here, rubbing Hinata's cheek in such a soft way as Hinata sucks on his nipple. His other hand is in his hair, playing with his locks. He's being too gentle. It's so weird. He would think Kageyama would yell at him for doing something like this. But no. His setter is moaning, touching him with all the care in the world, encouraging him.

Just today Kageyama jabbed him in the side because he was irritated at one of his jokes during lunch time. Just today Kageyama glared at him and yelled at him because of his performance during volleyball.

So why is he so different in these situations? He lets him get away with anything. It puts him a little one edge.

Hinata pulls away from the now red bud, glancing up at Kageyama with darkened eyes. He doesn't complain and his hands haven't stopped touching him so softly...Hinata grabs his shoulders and turns them over so he's the one on top. Kageyama doesn't fight him, those blue eyes boring into his amber. His hair is all over the place and...Hinata has never seen that kind of expression on the setter's face before.

Hinata quickly kisses him, getting that strange feeling in his heart from seeing that look. He bites at his lower lip and snakes his tongue inside. Kageyama opens his mouth, making one of those sounds that gives Hinata goosebumps. Kageyama grabs Hinata's shoulders, rubbing his thumb against his soft skin, caressing him once again.

Hinata touches down his chest, pinching his nipple aggressively, trying to get the setter to be rougher with him or yell at him but he just arches into his touch. Moaning in his mouth.

Something is building, that tension that's been between them is about to explode. This is starting to look like one of his dreams he's been having about the setter. He needs to say something.

"Um..." Hinata breaks the kiss, both of them panting, staring into each other's eyes intensely.

"Why'd you stop?" Kageyama narrows his eyes. Seeing that irritation is refreshing and Hinata sighs. At least he knows that Kageyama won't just let Hinata do whatever.

"I mean...this is getting kind of...heated?" Hinata averts his gaze, licking his lips nervously.

"Yeah..." Kageyama stares at Hinata's expression. "You don't like it?"

"I...don't? Well it's not that I don't it's just..." Hinata's eyebrows furrow and he looks back at Kageyama. The setter hasn't stopped staring at him. "I'm not sure how far I want to go-"

Kageyama's eyes widen causing Hinata to avert his gaze. Okay maybe that sounded bad. Now Kageyama knows he wants to go far, or at least that he's thought about it-

"How far do you want to go?" Kageyama grabs Hinata's face lightly, turning it so he has to look at him again. It's hard reading Kageyama most of the time but right now he looks...excited?

"Um...i'm not sure but I feel like if we keep going on...I don't want to go all the way! I mean...I don't even know how two guys go all the way so..." Hinata blushes darkly from admitting that. In his dreams he's never had sex with Kageyama. They've just been kissing a lot and touching each others...parts. He's not even sure if he wants to go all the way with him! It's just...something good to know...

"I don't either." Kageyama sits up sightly.

"Wait...you don't either?" Hinata blinks, looking at Kageyama with big eyes when he shakes his head.

"I didn't think that we would get like this...didn't want to get my hopes up..." Kageyama keeps mumbling to himself before he grabs Hinata's shoulders, giving him this firm look. "I'll look it up!" He shouts. "I'll find out the proper way for us to do this-"

"Ah! Don't start yelling!" Hinata covers his mouth, his eyebrow twitching. His blush has reached his ears. "Y-You don't have to look it up...or maybe you should? Maybe i-it's just something good to know. Just in case."

"Just in case." Kageyama agrees but those blue eyes have become a ight with that kind of excitement again. "...So if you didn't know how to go all the way, how far did you want to go?"

"...Ugh I don't know...how far do you want to go?" Hinata turns the question on him.

"I asked you first." Kageyama glares but it's not harsh.

One of Hinata's dreams comes back to mind, with him laying on his back, Kageyama between his legs, his head bobbing-

"I-I...o-oh man...I can't say that." Hinata mumbles to himself, grabbing his orange locks.

"Can't say what? Spit it out. We're dating now aren't we? You can tell me...Yachi told me we should be open with what we want. Communication is important." Kageyama speaks like he's reading this off of his note pad.

"You're going to regret it if I say it." Hinata fiddles when Kageyama glares at him.

"Come on-"

"I want you to...suck it." Hinata's lips tingle and as soon as he said it, he felt guilty and dirty. If Hinata wasn't so flustered, he would probably be laughing at the face Kageyama is making. The glare that was on his face falls completely. His eyebrows raise as high as they can go, his lips parting in shock. That look is soon gone though and those blue eyes get darker. Really dark. Kageyama licks his lips, those eyes traveling lower on the noticeable bulge in his pants. "Y-You don't have to or anything! We should just cut this off now-"

"I'll do it." Kageyama gives him this serious look, like he just agreed to send him a toss or something. He shouldn't be making that face when he's agreeing to give him a blow job!

"What?!" Hinata shouts, now his face falling in shock. "You don't say 'i'll do it'! I mean...you can't want to do that-"

"You're the one who brought it up." Kageyama snaps. "And...I want to so...i'll do it." Hinata swallows thickly. Those blue eyes are staring him down, making his heart go crazy. He feels to hot, and his pants feel too tight.

"...You're really going to do it?" Hinata's pulse drums when Kageyama reaches for his pants, unbuttoning them after a couple of tries.

"I told you that dumb ass." Kageyama is flustered, but those blue eyes are set.

"Do you...even know how to do it?"

"How hard can it be?..." Kageyama pauses before he pulls down his pants. Hinata immediately covers himself out of embarrassment when his manhood just bounces out. Kageyama glares at him. "Stop that." He hits his hands away, those blue eyes falling on the shame that is Hinata's hardness. Those eyes widen slightly. "You're bigger than I imagined-"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" Hinata hits Kageyama over the head, feeling both offended and hyped at the same time.

"I pictured it smaller..." Kageyama mumbles, Hinata hissing when he tightens his grip on his member. "I like it."

"What the h-hell. Don't just say you like it-" Hinata closes his eyes when Kageyama strokes him softly, those blue eyes watching him intently like the creep he is.

"I'm about to suck you off. Let me say what I want." Kageyama's face gets too red for his own good. His voice is strained and deeper though...and Hinata can see the setter's own bulge in his pants. The setter is liking this, maybe a bit too much.

"Just...Just do it..." Hinata is getting impatient. So is Kageyama. The setter seems happy with leaning in. He gives the head a experimental lick, Hinata shuttering, a soft moan leaving his lips. Kageyama licks once more before he opens his mouth, parting those lips to engulf him-

"Hinata are you home!" Hinata's face turns pale real quick when he hears his little sister's voice. He pushes Kageyama away and pulls up his pants, falling off the bed in his panic to get himself descent.

Just as he falls and gets his pants up, his sister runs into the room, her eyes bright. When she spots Kageyama on her brother's bed, half naked, with this evil glare on his face. She screams and runs away.

"Mommy there's a strange man in Hinata's bed!-"

"Wait!" Hinata stands up quickly, grabbing his shirt to put it on before he runs after her.

"Brother?" She turns around and hugs him tightly. "Who is that weird guy in your bed?" She looks up at him. "When did you get home? Why didn't you say hi?"

"I-I'm sorry sis. That weird guy is Kageyama...Sorry that he scared you. He does that to a lot of people."

"Oi! I hear you talking about me in there!"

"Hehe it's okay...I was just startled. I've never seen anyone but me in your room before...Wait, isn't Kageyama that guy you fight with a lot? Why is he over? Are you friends now?"

"We've been friends...I think. He's just a butt most of the time-"

"Oi! Hinata I'm going to-"

"Oh!" Her eyes light up. "Why didn't he have a shirt on?"

"Because...because he does that sometimes-"

"You're going to get it." Kageyama walks out of the room, his shirt is on. He smiles at him, grins and it's terrifying.

"Ahh! Big brother!" She hugs Hinata who glares at Kageyama. His grin falls and he scratches his cheek.

"...Maybe I should go." Kageyama walks into the room and grabs his bag. "Thanks for having me over." He starts moving towards the door so Hinata runs over to meet him at the door. He's still all flustered from everything but...after that situation is it normal to leave out of nowhere? Those blue eyes lock with his. "I'll see you tomorrow Hinata. We'll continue tomorrow at my house." Hinata gets the hidden message and he flushes darkly. "I had...fun with you." With that he runs out of the house and slams the door.

"I...sort of...had fun too?" Hinata rubs his arms, having this giddy feeling in his chest that makes him want to hide under the covers.

"Your friend is weird brother." His sister watches the strange expression on her brother's face, tilting her head. "You wanna play with me?"

"...Sure." Hinata follows his sister into her room. He glances over at the door that leads to his mother's room. She didn't come out. She must be asleep... Hinata walks in with his sister but his thoughts are still on the setter...

That was their second date and it almost ended up...with Kageyama doing those things he does in his dreams.

Tomorrow is their third date and Kageyama is going to do it to him. Hinata feels overheated. It's strange how excited and turned on he is at the thought of his setter getting on his knees and using his mouth on him.

That mouth that is always yelling at him and calling him a dumb ass...giving him pleasure in one of the most intimate ways...

Hinata feels like he's going to die. Maybe he can't handle this relationship after all. His urges are too much. And it doesn't help that Kageyama goes along with them and encourages them.

Doesn't help at all.

* * *

 **Till next time! thank you for your reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

" _Thank you so much for helping us Suga. If you didn't start laughing like that, we'd be trapped by Tanaka."_ Hinata sends this text to Suga as he lays in bed. He took his shower and has calmed himself down since Kageyama has been here. Hinata tries not to think about how the setter was in his bed just a couple of hours ago and what they were doing. Now that he's calmed down, he can't believe it got like that...he can't believe he told Kageyama he wanted him to suck him off!

Hinata's face heats up and he touches his cheeks with his cool hands. He can't believe Kageyama actually went with it. He wants to. And if Hinata is honest with himself, he likes it. He wants it too. Hinata groans at his thoughts, rolling in his bed. It was just like his dream. Kageyama even said he's going to continue where they left off so their third date will have...That's okay right? They are dating...and if they both want it it's all good?

Hinata is broken out of his thoughts when his phone vibrates. He opens the text from Suga. " _No problem Hinata! But I don't know if I can keep helping you. Tanaka and Nishinoya are persistent...Did you do that to Kageyama's neck? May I ask if you two are dating now? Or are you two still friends with benefits?"_

"We're dating. We're trying it out for a week. Don't tell anyone. I want to keep it between us."

" _So you took my advice:) you were honest! How is the dating going? It looked like you guys have gotten closer. But is it just physical? Do you know?"_

"I don't know. It's not...horrible dating him? It's just weird is all."

" _You know that Tanaka is going to keep asking you two. I can try to keep him off of you two but it will be hard. Are you covered in hickey's as well?"_

"Yes." Hinata flushes but he texts that.

" _That's why you had a scarf...are you going to wear it again?"_

"Yes I am, and so is Kageyama."

" _I see. I will wear one as well just to throw them off."_

"Thank you Suga. You're a life saver." Hinata turns on his stomach. He should probably try to get some sleep. He hasn't been getting enough rest lately. Hinata looks at his phone, wondering if he should say something to Kageyama before he goes to sleep? Well, they did just see each other so...that would be strange wouldn't it? He should just go to bed. That sounds like a good move. He'll see the setter tomorrow.

Though Hinata wouldn't admit this, Hinata is feeling excited about tomorrow and it's not just because of volleyball.

* * *

"Oh jeez you look horrible." Hinata blinks when he sees the setter waiting for him at the bike rack like he's been doing. Kageyama's eyes are all squinted like he's having trouble keeping them open, bags under his eyes. He glares at him.

"Shut up. I stayed up all night, so of course I would look like this." Kageyama snaps, shifting.

"You stayed up all night? Why?" Hinata tilts his head, locking up his bike to look at his...boyfriend.

"I was doing research." Kageyama's cheeks turn pink.

"Research on what..." When his blush gets deeper, Hinata flushes himself. "oh...Did you find out how?...and all those things?..."

"Yeah. I learned a lot of things. I am prepared for our date today." Kageyama's blue eyes don't leave his amber. He's straight as a board, his arms by his side. "We should go to the movies and then go to my house."

"O-Okay. Sounds good." Hinata nods his head, swallowing. His heart is picking up speed thinking about Kageyama researching all night and about what he could have learned and what is going to happen back at his place- Hinata looks away from Kageyama, the setter doing the same, both with their faces red. Both trying to hide the excited gleam in their eyes.

"Yeah." That tense silence again. Hinata starts walking towards the school, Kageyama right by his side. When their hands brush against each other, Hinata has the urge to grab his hand but he remembers where he is and stops himself...Maybe they could hold hands in the movies? He's suppose to be a better boyfriend anyway.

"What movie do you want to see?" Hinata breaks the silence, looking over at Kageyama who is staring at him with those dark blue eyes.

"There's not much out...but there is a new comedy. It looks like it would be your humor."

"Oh yeah! I know what you're talking about! I don't know what it's called but it looked good." Hinata's eyes light up and he starts to move his hands around excitedly. Kageyama watches this before he nods his head.

"We'll see that movie."

"Really? Even though you don't like to laugh-"

"What are you talking about stupid? Of course I like to laugh-"

"You never laugh at any of my jokes-"

"Because they're stupid! I'll laugh if this movie is good."

"...I hope your laugh isn't as scary as your smile."

"Huh?!" Kageyama glares at him, his eyebrow twitching. Hinata backs away form Kageyama slightly, not wanting the taller boy to grab his head. He ends up jabbing him in the side. "Just for that you can pay for yourself idiot!" Kageyama huffs, marching away from him when they get in the school. Hinata is bent over himself, holding his side.

"W-Wait you were going to pay for me? Hey! I'm just speaking the truth!" Hinata grumbles, rubbing his side. "You didn't have to jab me!"

Kageyama stops walking off, crossing his arms. He mumbles something to himself but Hinata can't understand what he's saying. "...What kind of...boyfriend are you." He does get that out. Hinata tilts his head.

"Huh? You have something to say?" Hinata sighs. He isn't acting like a good boyfriend but it's hard. Very hard. That's why he doesn't do relationships! Maybe he can amend this by complimenting him? "I like how your hair is straight."

"huh?" Kageyama turns around, glaring at him.

"I like how your hair is. It always looks good. Your smiles might be scary, but you're the best partner in volleyball. I mean...you're pretty incredible in the court." Hinata flushes once the words leave him but he felt like he had to try. Kageyama spent all night researching for them and he's probably going to...do things to him and he does set up these dates. He has to step his game up a bit.

The glare that was on the setter's face falls and is replaced with a strange look. He looks constipated again but those blue eyes have lit up in a way that gets Hinata's heart to beat faster. When he sees the slight flush of Kageyama's cheeks and how he looks away from his face, Hinata knows he did good. He's hit the ball back into Kageyama's court.

"...Okay. I like that." Kageyama turns his back to Hinata. "I admit. You do have better complimenting skills then me...stupid. Making me feel this way at school." Kageyama turns back on him, those blue eyes have gotten deeper. Blue boring into amber. He places his fingers together aggressively. Hinata stares at him for a moment, just remembering what that means. He flushes and shakes his head, giving him a closed fist. "Tsk-"

"Don't click your tongue at me! We're at school. You can wait." Hinata crosses his arms, glaring off to the side. "I mean...I'm coming over to your place later aren't I?" He glances around. It looks like everyone else is already in class. He should be in class right now. Kageyama is distracting him.

"Yeah. But I want to now." Kageyama glares at him when Hinata looks at him with widen eyes. Hinata is starting to feel warm.

"What's with you saying those kinds of things so easily?!"

"It's your fault!" He snaps.

"How is it my fault?" Hinata snaps back.

"You're too cute and then you say things like that...and it's irritating because I know you're better than me at...complimenting and...you have that scarf on." Kageyama doesn't lose his glare though his pale face isn't as pale anymore. "So it's your fault I have these urges."

"Don't push the blame on me. I'm not doing anything." Hinata huffs though his blush has gotten darker. "And your pretty cute with my scarf on too and then you speak so honestly! and..." Hinata groans. "It's your fault I have these urges and that I'm having this conversation with you at school! Just go to class!"

"You go to class!" Kageyama's eyebrow twitches, getting closer to the spiker. "You're the one who started complimenting me and making my chest feel weird. Take responsibility!"

"What am I suppose to do?! I was just trying to be a good-" Hinata stops talking when he realizes how loud he's being. "Boyfriend." He whispers, glancing around.

"Then let me kiss you." Kageyama says with that blank expression. "No one is here." The bell rings, getting Hinata and Kageyama to groan. "Real quick."

"You can get a hug. I'm not giving you a kiss because you made me late." Hinata grumbles, holding out his arms. "But...it's not like I wouldn't have minded it. So later, I want some kisses." Hinata feels the blush reach the tips of his ears. Maybe he's going too far with saying these things-

Kageyama wraps his arms around him, shoving his head into his chest. Hinata can't help to take in his clean scent and how warm he feels. "I'll give you as many as you want." The words are spoken against his ear, getting the spiker to shiver.

Kageyama pulls away, a large grin on his lips, those blue eyes alight in the excitement that Hinata thought was reserved for volleyball. "I'll see you at lunch." And with that, the setter runs off. His side book bag flopping with him. Hinata just watches him go, his heart not slowing down.

That grin just now...wasn't terrifying. It was kind of nice. Hinata licks his lips before he heads towards his class. Hinata wishes he could call Kageyama a dork for getting all hyped up about kisses but...

Hinata covers his mouth that has wobbled up into a smile.

Hinata is just as hyped.

* * *

"Did I miss something?" Tanaka blinks as he looks between Kageyama, Hinata and Suga. "Are scarfs the it thing to wear now?"

"Yes. I just had to follow Hinata's fashion statement." Suga chuckles, this smile on his lips that only Hinata and Daichi understand.

"I must admit, they are cute." Daichi closes his eyes in his smile before he opens them, looking over at Suga purposely. Suga averts his gaze, his smile softening.

"L-Let's start practice." Suga claps his hands when he notices that Tanaka is looking at Kageyama.

"Even you're wearing a scarf. But that's probably to hide all those hickeys." Tanaka grins, elbowing Kageyama who just stares at him pointedly. "Come onnnnnnnnn. Tell meeeeee. Or at least tell me if she has a friend that I could talk to."

"I'm pretty sure that none of her friends would want to date you." Kageyama grunts. Suga covers his smile, chuckling slightly.

"Hey! I'm a catch! You don't know. You just want to keep all the cute girls to yourself." Tanaka glares at him, puffing out his chest.

"Stop making that face." Suga crosses his arms.

"But I want to know who Kageyama's girlfriendddd is!" Tanaka frowns when Kageyama walks over to Hinata to start practice with him. Hinata thinks he's doing a pretty good job keeping his expressions normal when they talk about Kageyama's 'girlfriend'. "Don't you want to know Nishinoya? Where are you? You're suppose to have my back-" Tanaka crosses his arms when he sees that Nishinoya and Asahi are talking about something in the corner. They seem really absorbed in themselves because they don't even look his way! "Oi-"

"Maybe it's not a girl." Hinata tenses up, whipping his head over at that voice. The blonde devil is standing around doing nothing as Yamaguchi was practicing his serves against the wall. When Hinata locks eyes with him, he smiles slowly. Hinata feels the color drain from his face. "Maybe that's why he doesn't want to tell anyone."

"A guy?" Tanaka blinks before looking at Kageyama. He's keeping his face blank. More so than Hinata who feels like he's being pushed into a trap by the blonde demon. "Wait, is that true?"

"I really think we should be getting to the game." Suga steps in, clapping his hands. Giving Tsukishima a look.

"Hold on! Okay don't you think we should know who this girl or er...guy is? We need to make sure they're good for our buddy-"

"Yes and Kageyama is an idiot so we can't trust his choices." Tsukishima chuckles enjoying this too much when the setter glares at him darkly.

"Hey!-"

"Look I'm just saying Kageyama. You could be dating a creepy guy and you don't even know." Tanaka puts his hands on his hips. Hinata feels a hit to his pride but he keeps his face in check...or so he thinks.

"Or he could be really stupid." Tsukishima coos, Hinata can't stop the twitching of his eyebrow. Ohhh Tsukishima is just messing with him. He's trying to get him riled up and it's working.

"I assure you, the person I'm with isn't a creep. You have nothing to be concerned about. They are good for me." Kageyama glances over at Hinata, those blue eyes locking on him for a moment. Hinata feels his stomach flutter and his heart feels gahhh...This relationship is weird but he knows he likes what he said.

"Ughh I just want to know! Hinata do you know?" Tanaka turns his gaze on Hinata, only then does Hinata start to tremble, shaking his head quickly.  
"What? Who? Me? No. Don't know a thing." Hinata waves his hands in the air, a sheepish smile on his lips.

"Hmm." Tanaka narrows his eyes at Hinata-

"Balls!" Yachi suddenly yells, grabbing a volleyball and throwing it towards the group. "Volleyballs!" She waves her arms around. Hinata doesn't know if she knows of their relationship but probably. When he thinks about it, she might have been the first person Kageyama went to spill the beans. He doesn't' mind that. He told Suga, so they're even.

"Let's play!" Hinata runs off quickly to get in his position, happy to start playing his beloved sport. It's saved him again. Tanaka grumbles but he gets ready to play. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are still chuckling to themselves.

"I'll send you a lot of tosses." Kageyama mumbles. Hinata heard him though. "So be ready dumb ass."

The shorter can't get rid of his excited grin. "Woo!" Hinata throws his arms in the air, chuckling, his amber eyes lighting up.

Kageyama sees this and averts his gaze, his lips going in a tight line.

* * *

The game was awesome. Hinata's side won this time. He got to spike so many times that his hand stings and its red. He loves that feeling. Kageyama was more in synch with him than usual. Those eyes were watching him carefully and it's not like he was just tossing to him. No. He tossed to Tanaka and Tsukishima but he was always looking for an opportunity to give Hinata the toss he wanted so he could spike the ball how he likes.

Maybe it's because Kageyama is in a good mood or maybe it's because of their relationship or maybe it's just because they've practice so much together. They've really gotten better at their combos. Today was just a taste of what's to come. Hinata couldn't be anymore hyped about it.

"That was awesome you guys!" Yachi runs up to them, smiling brightly. Those eyes share their excitement.

"Yeah!" Hinata jumps up with her.

"The cogs are going more nicely." Takeda mumble to himself, watching how Ukai is grinning, those eyes hold that unwavering excitement.

"Can we play another game?" Hinata raises his hand.

"No I think this is good for the day. I have some business to take care of. Good job today. Good teamwork Kageyama and Hinata. I don't know what it is today, but you two are on fire. Keep it up." Ukai waves his hand before he turns on his heel and walks out with Takeda following after him, sayings something.

"Aww." Hinata whines.

"Now that's over..." Hinata tenses when Tanaka gets right in front of Kageyama, grinning widely. The setter was on his way over to Hinata before he was cut off.  
"Tanaka leave him alone." Suga crosses his arms, glancing over at Daichi. The captain catches that look and creeps up behind the second year. He grabs him by the shoulder, smiling sweetly. When Tanaka turns his gaze behind him and sees this, that's all it takes for him to get pale.

"O-Oh shit." Tanaka runs off quickly away from those brown eyes that have gotten that scary glow to them. He's out the door. "This isn't over Kageyama!" He yells but he's out of the gym. He moved fast.

"Good job. You scared him off." Suga walks up to Daichi, smiling at him. Those two exchange a look before Daichi chuckles.

"He'll try to find you guys when we're not around though." Daichi glances between the two. Hinata just realizing that he probably knows. Since Suga is with Daichi, he probably tells him everything. "You ready to head back Suga?"

"Yes I am." Suga waves bye. "Text me Hinata." And then he's off with Daichi, the two talking about something. Now that he knows they're dating, he can really see it. It's sad he didn't notice it before.

"Sooo..." Yachi fiddles with her fingers, glancing between the two, a soft blush on her face. "What are you guys doing today?'

"We're going to the movies and then back to my place." Kageyama answers. Hinata flushes at the smile on Yachi's face and how she gives them this thumbs up.

"Be kind to each other." She says just as Kyoto is calling her name. Yachi runs towards her, waving goodbye. "Text me later if you can Hinata!"

"I will!" Hinata waves goodbye, sighing in relief. "Man...i'm glad we have Suga on our side. He's saved the day a couple of times now."

"Yeah." Kageyama agrees, walking out with the spiker. "Tanaka doesn't seem like he's going to give up though." Kageyama glances over, seeing how Hinata's shoulders tense. He looks forward. "He won't find out. We'll find ways to avoid his questioning. Do you think Tsukishima knows?"

"Yeah. I do. I don't know how but I think he's figured it out. I didn't tell him anything but the way he looks at me..." Hinata sighs. "I'm worried he's going to tell everyone. I don't know if Tsukishima would do that- of course he would." Hinata groans, shaking his head.

"But didn't you tell me that you're keeping his secret as well? With him and Yamaguchi together? I doubt he would start telling a bunch of people when you have that information." Kageyama thinks to himself. "He's just trying to piss me off."

"Yeah and me off. And it's working." Hinata's eyebrow twitches. He takes a deep breath. "Did you tell Yachi?" Hinata notices how the setter fiddles with his jacket.

"Yes I did. I told her before you made the rule of not telling anyone-"

"I'm fine with it." Hinata rubs the back of his head. "Just don't tell anyone else. Yachi is okay...I told Suga. And I think Daichi knows because of it."

"...So four people know of our relationship." Kageyama mumbles. He doesn't seem distressed. More so he seems pleased. "I'm fine with them knowing."

"I'm fine with all but Tsukishima but...I don't want it getting out."

"Right. Keep it to ourselves." Kageyama nods, reaching into his pocket to grip something. "Do you want to stop by our houses to take a shower before we head out to the movie? We should probably change."

"Yeah that sounds good. So...are we going to meet at the movie theater?"

"I was thinking I could get my mom to take us to the theater once you're ready. She has to go to work around this time anyway so she'll already be out."

"That sounds good to me...I think I have some money laying around somewhere. I've been wanting to eat some popcorn. It's been awhile since I've been to the theater."

"Yeah." Kageyama keeps staring at him. It doesn't bother him as much as it should. Probably because Hinata is in a pretty good mood.

"You were great today. You sent me soo many tosses." Hinata grins at him, showing him his hand that's red. "You were all like whoosh! And I was like bam! And pow! I could see everything from up there. With your toss, I can now make it go wherever I want. I'm able to see the other side clearly. It's great."

Kageyama watches Hinata talk, watches how his expressions change so much and those amber eyes that are so bright. Those blue eyes soften and he can't say anything. When Hinata starts to compliment him, when he gets so hyped over volleyball, he can only listen. His words get choked up.

It's nice having someone who is so excited about volleyball just like he is. Though Kageyama has all his other teammates, he feels like he could take on anyone with Hinata by his side. He never has to worry about tossing the ball and no one being there to hit them. Hinata is more than willing. He loves his tosses. Hinata is his partner, his friend, and now his boyfriend.

Hinata wants to stay on the court as much as he does. He wants to hit his tosses just as much as Kageyama wants to toss to him. They get so hyped over Volleyball games and over their combo moves. Hinata doesn't just let him do what he pleases either. He fights him. He gets in his face. He would fight him for the sake of getting stronger, for being better at playing volleyball.

Kageyama admires that because it's not something he had before.

Not too long ago, they got in a physical fight because Kageyama didn't want to change their toss. He didn't want to change anything. He liked what they had. He liked that Hinata jumped and put 100% of his trust in him. It was like Hinata depended on him and Kageyama really believed just his toss could make him invincible. But he was wrong. He was trying to dominate him. He wasn't giving him the toss he wanted. Even after the fight, Hinata never ignored his tosses. He was always eager. The moment when Kageyama finally got the toss down that Hinata wanted...he'll never forget the big smile on his face.

Kageyama will change his game for Hinata. The spiker had taken off his crown long ago-

"Are you listening? You just spaced out?" Hinata starts to tap Kageyama on the head. The setter's eyebrow twitches and he smacks his hand away.

"Don't hit me stupid-"

"Tell me what I said then."

"You were talking about my tosses and the game."

"Well...yeah but..." Hinata grumbles. Kageyama stares at the shorter, his heart beating slower when he thinks of tonight and the date they're about to go on. He doesn't know when he started thinking more about Hinata or when these feelings started. Maybe it was as long ago as when Hinata hit his first quick. Or maybe even all the way back in their middle school battle, when he saw how passionate Hinata was about volleyball, when he made him nervous when he declared him his rival.

It doesn't matter when it started. He's been feeling hopeless for some time now. Those amber eyes have always been his weakness. This guy can get him so angry, make him feel like shit...but he can also make him feel like he's the coolest guy. Kageyama thinks the first thing he noticed was that he didn't mind being around Hinata, didn't mind talking to him-

"What the hell! Don't start patting me on the head all of a sudden." Hinata smacks his hand away, Kageyama just noticing that he was feeling all through his hair in his thoughts.

"It's your fault."

"How is it my fault! You just started touching my hair!"

"Because it's you!" Kageyama flushes, wanting to bring in the shorter for a kiss but he doesn't like it in public. Kageyama wasn't kidding when he said he will give him all the kisses the spiker wants. He will. And Kageyama will enjoy every moment of it. "Dumb ass." He shoves that cute face away from him so he doesn't he kisses him anyway.

"Ohh i'm sooo not sharing my popcorn!"

"It's not like I wanted popcorn anyway!"

"...Wait what? Are you serious? Everyone likes popcorn with a movie!"

"Well I don't!-"

"Then what do you eat? You have to eat something with a movie!"

"I like their slushys."

"They have slushys? Are they any good?"

"Pretty good. I'm going to get a large so if you want some, you can have some of mine."

"...Then you can have some of my popcorn." Hinata grumbles. Then they fall in silence. Kageyama thinks this is okay. Hinata is so close that their arms are brushing. He's okay with just this for now.

He hopes Hinata can't hear his heart. It's beating pretty fast thinking about the date today. He can't help to flush when he thinks of all the things he learned last night and about all the things he's going to have to explain to the spiker...

It's been awhile since he's felt nervous. Maybe this is how Hinata feels at important games. Because this is important to Kageyama.

Very much so.

* * *

Hinata fiddles with the money in his pocket, rocking on his feet as he waits for Kageyama to pick him up. He didn't really know what he should bring for their activities later tonight or if he needs to bring anything at all. Kageyama still hasn't shared what he learned. Hinata is a bit curious as to how two guys can have sex. The thought gets his face to flush and his heart to beat quickly.

What is this? Their third date? Should it be this physical already? Is it normal? Hinata's not sure.

Hinata blinks when a blue car drives up to his house. He feels his heart skip a beat when he sees the setter in the back and he quickly runs up to the car, opening up the back door and getting in next to Kageyama.

"Hello Hinata." Kageyama's mother smiles back at him. This isn't the first time Hinata has seen his mother but it's a rare occasion still. Hinata bows his head slightly and smiles back at her. "I'm glad to see my son is going out with his friends."

"Mom." Kageyama grumbles when he sees the amused look in Hinata's eyes.

She chuckles before she starts driving. Hinata looks over at Kageyama to see the setter is already staring at him. There's faint coloring of his cheeks. "I...Like your shirt."

Hinata blinks, looking down at his shirt. It's a plain orange shirt with a black bird in the middle. Hinata likes this shirt himself. It's one of his favorites. He thought about wearing it for their date for some reason. It's strange being in nice close around the setter. They're always sweaty and in gym clothes so it's weird going out in public looking like this.

Kageyama looks different dressed causally. He's wearing a blue shirt with white stripes and dark jeans that are fitting. Hinata feels himself flush when he catches himself staring at the Setter's clothes and body for too long. The first word that came to mind was attractive. Kageyama is attractive. It feels Hinata with envy for his tall body and good looks and also something else.

"How do I look?" Kageyama's voice gets Hinata to look at those eyes that are watching him carefully. He must have caught him staring. He's probing him for answers. Could it be that the setter is self conscious? Is that even possible?

"You look good-Ack-" Hinata started talking with no filter, like he normally does. But then he realizes where he is and he coughs, feeling his face flare up with embarrassment when Kageyama's mom glances back at them.

"Good." Kageyama doesn't seem bothered by his mother at all. Those blue eyes light up slightly and he shifts. He looks more comfortable now. Hinata quickly looks out of the window. Kageyama keeps staring at him. Hinata can feel his gaze for the longest time before he looks out of the window as well. The air between them is tense again. Hinata might have made it weird. He was practically drooling over the setter in front of his mom and he's sure Kageyama noticed.

"So what movie are you boys seeing?" It's his mom who breaks the silence.

"The new comedy right?" Hinata looks over at Kageyama. He nods his head slowly, glancing over at him.

"Yeah."

"Oh I heard that's good." She smiles.

There's that silence again. Hinata is wishing Kageyama's mom would put on some tunes or something. The car ride is painful and by the time they stop in front of the theater, Hinata couldn't be any happier to get out of there. It's too awkward with his mom.

"How are you two going to get back?" Kageyama's mom asks when the two boys get out.

"We'll take a buss. Thanks for the ride."  
"Yes! Thanks for the ride!" Hinata waves his hands, smiling brightly at her. She smiles herself before she drives away. Hinata sighs in relief before looking back at Kageyama, opening his mouth to ask him something but he completely forgets.

Kageyama was staring at him. Not just staring at him but staring at his lower half. No, there's no way he could mistake it. His setter has just been caught looking at his ass. Kageyama must notice his gaze because he quickly turns around and starts marching towards the theater.

"W-We'll be late dumb ass." Is all he says. Hinata narrows his eyes, walking quickly to catch up to him so he's walking by his side. He could call him out. It's interesting seeing Kageyama flustered.

"I'm not the one who was just ogling me." Hinata teases, his eyes lighting up in amusement when Kageyama blushes, his eyebrows furrowing as he glares forward.

"You were ogling me in the car as well." He counters, glaring at Hinata. The spiker flushes and averts his gaze.

"A-At least I wasn't drooling over your ass like you were with me-" Hinata grumbles, saying this lowly but he knows Kageyama heard it.

"D-Dumb ass!" Kageyama squeaks. That's what it sounds like. Those blue eyes widen, his body all tensed up. "Don't say shit like that-" Kageyama's voice is strained. It's interesting. He's become so animated, he's moving his hands restlessly. When Hinata smirks at him, he glares at him. "Idiot don't wear jeans like that if you don't want me to stare!" He yells.

"They're just normal jeans! What was I suppose to come in?" Hinata snaps back. He feels something in him tighten though with the faces Kageyama is making and the fact Kageyama was staring at him like that. He must find him attractive as well if that's the case.

Kageyama just glares at him before crossing his arms. He sets his jaw. "Do you dislike my staring?" He grits out. Hinata blinks, taken aback by the question. He thinks about it before shaking his head.

"Not really...it's just um...weird I guess. I mean you were really staring at my..." Hinata sees that Kageyama's tense shoulders have loosened and now he's looking at him completely, his face blank.

"Yeah. I was staring at your ass." Hinata flushes from having the setter say that. Those eyes narrow. "Have a problem?" His ears are red with his blush.

"I...don't think so. Just don't be so obvious about it I mean..." Hinata thinks for a minute. "Is that...what you find attractive about me?"

"Yes. But not just that. I like your body a lot." Kageyama is so straight forward with this stuff. He grips his fists as if he's answering a question for a teacher. He seems pleased when Hinata flushes more. "It's hard to keep my eyes off of you-"

"Ahhh! Stop!" Hinata waves his arms around, pushing Kageyama a little. He feels like his face is about to fall off. "Jeez you're embarrassing! Saying these things in public." Hinata looks around but it doesn't' seem anyone is paying them any mind. Still.

"You're the one who asked."

"I didn't expect that response!" Hinata huffs as he marches over to get in line to get his ticket. The setter walks over and takes his place next to him. They stay in silence for a moment. Only a moment.

"Do you like my body as well? Since you were staring." Kageyama whispers, Hinata's heart doing that strange thing.

"Y-Yeah. I do. Can we not talk about this right now?" Hinata feels restless now that they're around other people waiting to get their tickets.

"Yeah." Hinata blinks at that tone and looks at Kageyama. The setter is grinning like he just won a game. The look gets Hinata's heart to flutter and he looks away quickly.

These feelings are strange and tricky. Kageyama thinks Hinata is attractive and Hinata thinks he's attractive. Maybe this is a physical kind of relationship after all. Maybe it's okay to be like this.

Hinata sighs in relief once they've gotten their tickets, snacks and have taken their seats in the darkened theater. It's not that crowded. It looks like there's only one other couple in here and that's good. Hinata feels like he can relax. He glances over at Kageyama to see that's he's slurping on his blue raspberry slushy. For some reason, Hinata can't help to smile. It feels fitting.

"Can I try it?"

"Sure." Kageyama holds it out for him. Hinata leans in and sucks on the straw, closing his eyes when he tastes the deliciousness that is the slushy.

"Mmm it's pretty good." Hinata pulls away,opening his eyes. Kageyama is quick to put his lips back on the straw, nodding his head.

"Yeah. You can have more."

"Okay. Want some of my popcorn?" Hinata grins shaking his tub of popcorn. Kageyama glances at it before reaching out and throwing some in his mouth. Hinata throws some in his mouth as well and gets rid of the saltiness by another sip of Kageyama's slushy, making his mouth feel nice and cold.

"We came a little early." Kageyama mumbles when an ad about Pepsi comes on.

"Yeah. I think these commercials are stupid. It's like...if you drink this soda you'll be happy or something. Like 'oh because I have this soda, everyone is going to come join me in a random party and i'll be so cool'."

"Yeah. I don't even like soda. I like juice more." Kageyama grunts. He gets an amused smile on his lips when the ad does just what Hinata said. The boy with a soda is surrounded by people and start to party.

"See! I told you!" Hinata chuckles when he sees what might me amusement on Kageyama's face or something like that. "It would be so weird to have a bunch of people surround you every time you opened a soda."

"It would be annoying. Why would anyone want that?" Kageyama grunts.

A comfortable silence falls over them as they watch the other commercials play out. So far this date hasn't been bad. No, Hinata has to say it's going pretty good even though Kageyama embarrassed the holy hell out of him when he started obviously staring at his ass again when he was ordering his popcorn and that got them some looks. Kageyama got angry with him when Hinata snapped at him because he stated that 'you said you were okay with it.' And he is if Kageyama wasn't so obvious! You would think the genius setter could be able to check him out without staring so...intensely. It must be the jeans. Maybe they are a bit too tight.

Hinata takes a deep breath. It's dark in here. The other couple is making out in the front row. They're not paying attention to them. Hinata could start acting more like a boyfriend now. This is perfect time for him to show Kageyama what he's got. Hinata slowly inches his hand towards Kageyama's that's resting between them. He pauses before he places his hand on top of Kageyama's.

The setter takes a sharp intake of slushy, those blue eyes glancing over at him. Hinata doesn't look at him. He licks his lips as he interlaces their fingers, completely holding his hand. Kageyama doesn't do anything at first but soon he's gripping his hand back. Kageyama doesn't say anything but Hinata know his actions have affected him in some way. Hinata thinks he looks kind of happy. The furrow in his brow isn't as deep as it usually is.

A commercial for some car comes on but Hinata finds he's not really paying attention to that. He's focused on how warm Kageyama's hand feels. He decides to move his thumb against Kageyama's hand in a soothing way. Kageyama responds by moving closer, lifting their hands up and placing them on between their thighs that are now touching. It's strange how little touches can affect you. Hinata feels a lot warmer, and he can feel how Kageyama has gotten warmer. Is it normal? He feels so sappy with holding his hand too.

The commercials keep coming but soon the movie has to start. Then Hinata can distract himself with some good ol comedy and-

"Can I kiss you?" Kageyama whispers so softly that Hinata barely hears him even though his lips are right against his ear. Right against. Brushing his ear. Hinata has to hold back a shiver as he glances over at Kageyama, seeing those blue eyes watching him intently. Hinata swallows before looking down at the only other people in this theater. They're making out, not paying them any mind still.

They shouldn't do it in public. He should tell him no. He shouldn't let Kageyama's dirty ear thing trick him into getting so hot and bothered that he would-

Hinata nods, licking his lips. Okay. The ear thing really got him worked up. Kissing a little bit in public won't hurt them. There's like no one here anyway.

Kageyama blinks. He looks surprised, and there's a slight twitch of his mouth before he cups Hinata's cheek. Those fingers that have jabbed him are once again touching him so softly. He leans in,brushing his lips against Hinata's before deepening it. Hinata tilts his head, moving closer to the setter subconsciously, snaking his tongue past his lips. The spiker finds he likes it best when Kageyama's tongue brushes against his.

His heart flutters when Kageyama strokes his cheek. The kiss is too slow. It's...it's hard to describe but it's making Hinata feel really warm. They really shouldn't be doing this here. But it feels really good-

"Oh my god." Kageyama tenses at that voice. He seizes up. Hinata is shoved away from Kageyama quickly and he turns his body away from him. Hinata glances over at the voice and feels himself get pale. Oikawa stands there with his lips parted with popcorn in his hands. Those brown eyes shine when he looks at the blush on Kageyama's and Hinata's face, he smirks. "Tobio and shrimpy! Oh wow. So this is what you two do when you're not being losers on the court."

"The great king..." Hinata swallows, feeling himself pale when he sees that other guy that is always around Oikawa next to him, looking at them with his eyebrow raised.

"Leave." Kageyama's voice is steady and calm. Hinata glances over. Kageyama's face is blank but those eyes have gotten fiery.

"How rude Tobio! I'm the one who was just trying to see a movie and I walked across this sight. It's cute though. I think it's kind of cute. I could see it a mile away. Shrimpy was getting all into it too, but with a blushing face like that I would want a go at him too~"

Hinata's face kept getting redder and redder. He shouldn't have kissed Kageyama in public. He knew he shouldn't have. Now the great king has seen. The enemy has seen something that Hinata isn't even sure he wants his teammates knowing about.

"S-Shut up!"

Kageyama is silent with a slight furrowing of his brow as he stares the other setter down. Oikawa smiles at him, those brown eyes lighting up with glee. Oikawa walks into their row and takes a seat next to Hinata. That other guy sits next to him, sighing slightly.

"Why are we sitting here? You're just going to be annoying the whole time if you sit next to them."

"But-"

"Let's move Hinata." Kageyama stands up and starts to march off. Hinata gets up as well, glancing back at Oikawa who watches him go, this smirk on his lips that can only mean trouble. Shouldn't he say something to him? Hinata is drawn a blank though so he just sits next to Kageyama at the bottom. He feels all tense now and by the way Kageyama is all stiff in the shoulders, he feels the same way.

For the rest of the movie, the two keep their hands to themselves.

* * *

"That movie was great wasn't it?" Oikawa is able to catch up to the two as their walking out of the theater.

"Yeah." Hinata glares, feeling like that bad feeling in his stomach is about to explain itself.

"Oh Tobio what's with all the mean looks? I support you two! Why so defensive, does your team not approve?" Hinata averts his gaze at that and he grins slowly. "Or does your team even know?-"

"What do you want Oikawa?" Kageyama asks, getting right to the point. Oikawa's smile falls slightly before it picks back up.

"I don't want anything. I was just applauding you! A male spiker and setter together is quite scandalous. I just want to offer my support."

"We don't need it." Kageyama's blue eyes glance over at Hinata who is biting his lip, thinking about what he should say. Everything has been so tense since Oikawa caught them kissing. He could barely enjoy the movie knowing what Oikawa saw and what it could mean. It didn't help that Kageyama has been too quiet since they're seen the other setter. "Come on Hinata. We're leaving-"

"We'd like to keep this relationship between us." Hinata locks eyes with Oikawa deciding that he needs to say that. Kageyama closes his mouth, those eyes watching him carefully.

"Why would you want to do that? If you two love each other you should fight for it. Who cares what your coach thinks." Oikawa's smile is sweet. Too sweet. "Volleyball shouldn't be more important than the one you love-"

"We don't love each other." Hinata cuts him off. "Volleyball is more important than this. What we're doing is just a temporary thing. A test. I don't want the coach finding out or anybody else really." Hinata doesn't catch how his words have made Kageyama's eyes dull. Oikawa spots it though. His smile twitches before he covers his mouth.

"Ohh I see. I see. Sorry, that was my mistake. I can see you clearly don't love Tobio." The enemy watches as Kageyama shifts on his feet, a slight twitch of his hand. "I won't tell anyone...for a price."

"I knew that was coming." Hinata sighs, straightening himself out. "What do you want?"

"How about a kiss shrimpy? Right here." Oikawa touches his lips with his finger tip, those brown orbs couldn't look anymore gleeful. "Seal my lips with a kiss."

"What?!" Hinata shouts and Kageyama stiffens. Hinata's face Is flushed with confusion while Kageyama's expression...is getting increasingly angrier. His face has lost all color.

"You heard me. What's with these reactions? It's just a little kiss. Since you don't love each other, it should be okay right? You like men don't you shrimpy? I know i'm not bad looking. Just give me a little kiss and i'll keep quiet."

"What the hell man..." Hinata grumble to himself. "Can't you just not tell anyone? I mean really?"

"Nope. Kiss or I blab."

Hinata crosses his arms, glaring at him slightly. He doesn't want to kiss him. It's not that Oikawa is bad looking like he said. He is handsome. It just doesn't seem right and he doesn't like the fact he's being blackmailed to do this. Wouldn't it be cheating too if he did this? Hinata glances over at Kageyama only to tense when he sees how dark his expression has gotten.

"Hinata is _my_ boyfriend." Kageyama speaks slowly, too calmly. Hinata feels himself flush but when he opens his mouth to tell him to stop, the setter is already speaking again. "You can not ask such a thing from him. Ask for something else." Kageyama's eyebrows furrow before he closes them and bows, Hinata's eyes widening. "Please."

"Hmm..." Oikawa smirks at seeing Kageyama like this.

"Kageyama don't bow to him! You don't have to do all of this-"

"I do." Kageyama doesn't look at him. "Ask for something else."

"...I won't blab. Lets just say you two owe me one." Oikawa smiles sweetly once more before he blinks. "By the way have you guys seen iwaizumi? I lost him."

"I'm pretty sure he left you." Hinata feels a small flare of anger for all the trouble this guy has caused.

"Oh that reminds me! This is the perfect time! Could you take a picture of this for me? I'm sure you can hold it so it won't be blurry." Oikawa hands him his phone and gets in front of Kageyama who is still bowing. He grins, like he just won an reward or something. Hinata feels that small fire spread throughout his chest. "Did you take it yet-"

"I'm not taking it." Hinata snaps. Though Kageyama doesn't get up, he can see how he twitched at his tone of voice. He's probably looking like Oikawa is. Surprised. "For a great king you sure are lame."

"Lame?" He narrows his eyes before he walks up to Hinata and takes his phone from him. "What's with you getting all tough shrimpy?" Oikawa gets into Hinata's face and he has an urge to just hit him. The glare on his face falls slowly into a smirk. "I like it~ It's kind of hot. I didn't know you could get that look in your eyes."

Hinata feels his cheeks flush at such a lewd expression this man can make. He's looking at him like a piece of meat and he feels uncomfortable. He's too close for comfort too-

Oikawa is shoved away from Hinata by Kageyama, the setter's hair is in his face so he can't see his eyes. He grabs Hinata by the arm and starts to pull him away quickly. Hinata's eyes widen, the grip on him is tight. Almost so that it hurts.

"Kageyama! Stop pulling me." Hinata grinds out when it becomes too much. He's dragging him at this point. Oikawa is way gone.

He lets go of him and stops walking. He doesn't say anything.

"You should have just taken the photo." Kageyama's voice is strange when he speaks. "I was already bowing dumb ass. A picture wouldn't be too much more-"

"Where's your dignity? Why would you bow in the first place? I'm not going to take a picture of that and let Oikawa show that off to people. He was treating you like a joke." Hinata feels that anger flare back.

"He may tell others about our relationship now. I don't care what he would have done with that picture." Kageyama grips his fists.

"Why not?! Seriously Kageyama-" Hinata grabs his arm, not expecting the setter to turn on him, those blue eyes wide and deep and...his face is flushed and his jaw set.

"I didn't want this to end!" He shouts in Hinata's face. Kageyama breathes heavily, the two just staring at each other. "...We still have four days left. I didn't want it to be cut off short. If a picture is all it took, I was find with it. I much rather that then you having to kiss him." Kageyama growls. "Just tell me now. Is it over? Is the test run over? Because he will tell others. More than likely he will now that you have done this."

Hinata just stares at Kageyama with wide eyes. Not really knowing what to say. He's all worked up over this. Worked up over the idea of having the test run cut short? Hinata has been having fun he admits but to bow and willingly take a humiliating picture for it...it was stupid. Does he really care about this test run more than his reputation? Despite these thoughts, Hinata finds his heart has started to beat faster and his chest feels funny.

"...It wasn't your fault. I'm not going to cut it short." Hinata watches Kageyama's aura changes. His glare falls and his lips part. Those eyes that have dulled have gained a light. "So stop freaking out. We'll deal with Oikawa when he strikes. You might not care about your dignity but as your boyfriend, I do. I wasn't going to let you do that-" Hinata stops, flushing when he realizes what he said. Okay he is suppose to be a good boyfriend but that sounded like-

Kageyama's lips twitch into a smile. It looks like a smirk but those eyes have soften. "You care about me."

"What kind of statement is that? Geez don't look so smug. Stupid." Hinata grumbles, his flush darkening when Kageyama seems to come alive. "AT least I wasn't the one getting all jealous because Oikawa wanted to kiss me. You looked pissed." Hinata can't help to smirk when he sees Kageyama flush and he glares at the ground.

"Didn't like it." He mumbles.

"What was that?"

"I didn't like it dumb ass! Of course I wouldn't like it! That guy he always..." He trails off, his flush leaving him to become pale again. Hinata sees this and feels something twist in him. They should stop talking about Oikawa. He always gets weird when the great king is involved.

"Aren't we going to your place?" Hinata pokes his hip out, hitting the setter, getting him to stumble a bit, blinking in confusion. He looks at Hinata who smiles, and it feels shy on his face. "Don't think about him. The date isn't over right?"

Kageyama stares at him for the longest time before he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Hinata tenses when he wraps his arms around him and squeezes him before letting go quickly and staring forward, like none of that just happened.

"Okay lets go." And when that Kageyama walks forward with an blank expression, pulling Hinata along by grabbing his hand. He's back to being weird again but at least Hinata knows that he's gone back to his normally weird self.

Kageyama lets go of his hand quickly when he spots people looking their way. He seems tense, his jaw set. Hinata misses his warmth but he is glad he did that. All they need is to run into someone else they know and cause more drama.

Hinata can't wait to get into Kageyama's home where he doesn't have to worry about any of that. Once they get through those doors, it's all good.

Of course when they did get through those doors, Hinata didn't expect Kageyama to pin him against the wall as soon as the door shut. Nor does he expect the rough kiss and how Kageyama shoves his tongue down his throat. Because that's what happens. They don't even make it to his room.

"Kageyama what are you-" Hinata stops talking when Kageyama brushes against him, his body is warm and the way he's kissing him is...ohh. "H-Hey what's up-" Hinata pushes Kageyama away when he bites his lip, making him moan.

"Don't push me away now." Kageyama's voice is shaky and breathless. It makes Hinata's stomach tighten and he swallows thickly. "Let me give you all the kisses you want. No one can see here. So it's okay right?" The way those blue eyes are looking at him, Hinata couldn't say no. He doesn't want to.

"...Y-Yeah. Lets just go in your room." Hinata flushes from how low his voice sounds and the tightening of his pants. Hinata is dragged by the setter who rushes them into his room, shutting the door behind them and locking it. Hinata turns around just as the setter jumps on him, pinning him to the bed and those lips are back on his.

Hinata melts into the setter, giving in much easily than before. He opens his mouth, letting the setter explore his mouth but he doesn't give him dominance. He fights with his tongue, pushing it back so he can get into the setter's mouth. Hinata feels his face get hot when he hears Kageyama make a sound. Soon the scarf is taken off of his neck and Kageyama is licking and kissing at his neck, becoming much more gentle now.

"D-Don't suck. We want them to heal." Hinata bites back a moan when Kageyama moves from his neck and starts licking and biting his ear. He squirms under the setter, feeling restless with this guy breathing in his ear.

"I've read that this area feels good. Do you like it when I do this?" He speaks in his ear, all low and then he licks and bites at the shell of his ear...Hinata flushes when he moans.

"...Yeah." Hinata licks his lips, feeling impatient with the way Kageyama is using his tongue on his ear. "Can you...um...you know...like you were yesterday..." Hinata keeps tripping over his words. He gets worse when Kageyama pulls away and just stares down at him with this blank expression. "I want to...continue." Hinata stares up into those blue eyes that have just gotten darker.

"I know what you're saying." Kageyama's cheeks flush but he looks hungry. And it's making Hinata warmer. "I've researched this as well. Move up on the bed and get in a position you are comfortable with." Kageyama gets off of him so Hinata can move. He thinks about it before he sits up in the bed, letting the wall support his back. "I'm going to undress you." Kageyama's voice is calm but it shook a little.

"...um...Okay." Hinata's heart beats nervously as Kageyama pulls off his shirt. Those blue eyes look him over before touching his chest with such softness that Hinata can't help to shiver and get goosebumps.

"you're really pale."

"You're one to talk. You're like a ghost." Hinata glares but it's not as strong as he would like when Kageyama brushes his finger over one of his nipples. It feels weird. Not really good but not bad either. "You would think...you don't even go outside..." Hinata swallows when Kageyama starts to pinch his nipples but even that is soft and tender and it makes him feel strange.

"Same to you." Kageyama grumbles but he's more focused on staring at what his hands are doing. He keeps glancing up at Hinata every couple of seconds before he leans in and starts to suck on his chest. His tongue is warm and pleasant. The sucking feels good but that's not where he wants his mouth right now- oh god did he just think that?!

Hinata lets out something that's like a whimper when Kageyama starts to kiss lower and he sucks on his hip bone. "A-Ah Kageyama could you...just.." His eyes widen when Kageyama palms the bulge in his pants lightly, getting him to moan softly.

"Don't rush me idiot." His voice is husky but despite saying this he starts to pull off Hinata's pants off, and the spiker helps him. When he grabs his boxers, Hinata has to stop him though. "What?" Kageyama is starting to look impatient.

"Um...I feel kind of weird with being all naked you know? And you're all dressed-"

"Then i'll get naked." Kageyama takes off his shirt and pants without a problem. Hinata can't help to stare at the setters body and he tenses when the setter just pulls down his boxers and his cock is exposed. The setter is really hard. It's strange really, Hinata finds himself just staring at Kageyama's dick and he finds himself licking his lips, something he does when he's excited. Kageyama's is shorter than his but it's thicker. Only when Hinata feels the cold air does he realize that he just lifted his butt up so Kageyama could pull his boxers down. Now the setter is staring at him with that look that gets Hinata's stomach to tighten and he closes his eyes, taking a deep breath.

He'd never thought he'd see his setter naked. But he has. He's in bed with him naked right now and he's about to suck him off. It's surreal.

"It looks like I don't need to work you up anymore. You're pretty hard." Kageyama says like it's no big deal, touching the head with his finger tips making Hinata's cock twitch. Those blue eyes darken.

"Don't just say stuff like that." Hinata shutters when he strokes him.

"I'm kind of irritated." Kageyama locks eyes with him. "So tell me if I'm doing something you don't like." And with that Kageyama gets between his legs and immediately licks from the base up to the tip. Hinata was about to question him but after that...his words get caught in his throat. He can't help to watch with flushed cheeks as Kageyama licks all over his dick, getting it nice and wet. It feels good. Really good.

Hinata can't help to moan, tilting his head back when Kageyama takes his head into his mouth, being mindful of his teeth. Kageyama is doing this carefully again. His tongue is caressing him. And his mouth feels so warm. Hinata has to keep himself from thrusting up. "Ah...ah..." Kageyama's tongue swirls over his head before he pushes lower, swallowing up more of his cock. Hinata can feel himself start to drool and a muscle in his leg twitches as he keeps resisting the urge to just...

"Mmm...that...Kageyama it..." Hinata can't speak right. This feels amazing. Much better than he would imagine. He moans louder when Kageyama goes really deep when he hears Hinata moan his name. The setter looks flushed himself. He looks like he's enjoying this and from this point of view, Hinata has a good view of his ass. It's so round and nice...Hinata trails his fingers down the setter's back, touching his ass that's in the air. So soft.

Kageyama makes no complaints. He starts to go up and down faster. Hinata isn't going to last long at this rate. He had dreams about this moment. He's been wanting the setter's mouth on his cock for awhile now. And seeing Kageyama look at him with such lustful eyes...all it takes is Kageyama to fondle his balls while swirling his tongue around the head, and Hinata cries out, cumming into Kageyama's mouth.

"Ah...shit...hah..." Hinata pants, his toes curling when Kageyama keeps sucking on him, drinking all of his seed that comes out. "Should you be...swallowing that?"

"It's fine. I read that it doesn't do any damage and it feels better to do it this way." Kageyama pulls away, licking his lips.

"Wow...that felt really good." Hinata sighs, feeling tired. He looks at Kageyama with his eyes half lidded. He can't help but notice how the setter's dick looks swollen.

"Good." Kageyama looks pleased. He sits next to Hinata before looking over at him. "Now it's my turn."

"Huh?" Hinata blinks. Kageyama stares at him before he points to his problem. Hinata flushes. "Oh...You want me to suck you off?"

"It's only fair. I sucked you off."

"Yeah but...I didn't do research or anything."

"You don't have to do anything special. Just do it how I did. Just watch your teeth." Kageyama's voice isn't pressuring but Hinata knows he's expecting the same treatment. That's only fair right? Though none of his dreams had Hinata giving Kageyama a blow job, it can't be horrible when Kageyama looked so happy giving him one.

"Okay...okay yeah. I can do this." Hinata gets up and gets between his legs. He swallows. He can do this. Kageyama just did it. Hinata starts off safe and just licks the underneath of it. His ears get hot when Kageyama moans. It spurs him on so he licks at the tip, the setter closing his eyes. He flicks his tongue over the slit and Kageyama groans. That's all it takes for Hinata to put the tip into his mouth. He tries not to think how Kageyama pees with this thing. He focuses on the way his breathing jumps and how he moans his name. Hinata licks as much as he can and pushes down. When it reaches the back of his throat he tries to push more but ends up gagging.

"don't p-push yourself idiot." Kageyama breathes out. He's panting. His face is so flushed and those eyes glazed over. It...turns him on. Hinata starts to move up and down with more vigor, pulling up to the tip only to push as far as he can down. "...Hinata...hah..." He's moaning so much and his voice just keeps getting louder. His hands have found their way in Hinata's locks and he pulls lightly. His muscles are contracting.

He's about to cum. It's like he knows. So he speeds up the pace. "If you do that I...Hinata..." Kageyama's eyebrows furrow when he starts to fondle his balls, pulling away so he can like up and down his length. He takes him in his mouth again and he finds it's a lot easier than he thought...sucking someone off that is. He feels warm and he can feel himself harden again. Kageyama's thighs feels so smooth too...he's been feeling on them as he bobs his head.

By now Kageyama has his head thrown back, biting his knuckle but Hinata can hear his moans and soon enough his breathing becomes ragged. "I'm going t-to-" and then Hinata tastes his cum. He tastes bad so he quickly pulls away which is a mistake. It gets all in his face and hair. He flushes from hearing how Kageyama moaned so loudly, shuttering his name, his eyes are closed and his expression is...

Hinata doesn't care there's cum in his hair. He crawls up the setter and kisses him roughly, rubbing his harden member against his stomach.

Kageyama moans, giving in to his kissing, his hands touching his face, only then does he realize he's dirtied. "What the hell? You got it all over yourself-" Kageyama starts to scold him only for Hinata to shove his tongue down his throat. He stops fighting him again. His hands softly brush his back before they fall back down and grip his waist.

"I liked doing that." Hinata flushes after he admits that, pulling away, his cheeks flushed. Kageyama licks his lips.

"Me too." Those blue eyes touch his lips before sliding down his neck. He swallows, those blue eyes changing before he closes them. "We should stop here."

"Yeah." Hinata swallows, getting off of Kageyama, feeling a bit embarrassed he already got hard again. He pulls on his boxers and Kageyama does the same.

"You don't have to...get fully dressed." Kageyama watches as Hinata looks over at him, raising his eyebrow. "Here." He pats the space next to him. He looks so relaxed, his voice isn't sharp at all. Hinata finds himself crawling back into bed, laying next to the setter. His arms wrap around him and pull him in, Hinata's cheek being pressed against his chest.

He starts to rub through his hair before kissing the top of his forehead, Hinata's eyes widening from such a...loving? Gesture. Kageyama is stroking his back gently, rubbing him to sleep. It feels nice being held by him though. It's not a bad thing. It's just strange. "You can take a shower here before you leave. I'll walk you home."

"Okay." Hinata yawns, snuggling up closer to the setter. He absentmindedly strokes Kageyama's stomach, loving how smooth he feels...  
"Oi, don't fall asleep." Kageyama nuzzles his head against Hinata's. That seemed more like an invitation to sleep.

"ugh. But i'm tired." Hinata groans. "I don't feel like going home." He tenses when he says that. Jeez he sounds needy-

Kageyama tightens his grip on him. "...Maybe this weekend you can stay the night."

"...Okay. That sounds good." Hinata licks his lips. He can hear how fast Kageyama's heart is beating. He has a question on his mind but he's kind of worried to ask. He's the one who pushed the blow job-

"Do you want to go farther when you stay the night?" Kageyama's voice is low.

"...Well I mean...yeah?" Hinata hides his face in Kageyama's chest. "But you didn't tell me how exactly we go farther?"

"We have sex."

"Yeah but how?"

"The person who tops will insert their dick into the other guys ass. That's what I found anyway. I watched a lot of videos and read a lot of information on how to do it correctly-"

"Wait! You put it in...the butt? Are you serious? That's going to hurt!"

"It doesn't hurt if you do it properly. I can go through the steps with you when I do it to you when you come over to stay the night-"

"Hold up. Who said I would be going first? I don't want to be bottom first!" Hinata's eyes widen and he looks up at Kageyama who blinks.

"You want to top me?"

"Well... I mean...I don't want to be bottom first."

"But I know what to do."

"You could teach me."

"I don't want to be bottom first."

"Then don't make me the bottom first if you don't even want to be bottom!" Hinata's eye twitches. "We'll flip a coin for it. That way it's fair."

"...Deal." Kageyama touches Hinata's thigh. Hinata can't believe he just said they'll flip a coin to see who bottoms first. They're actually talking about having sex, this weekend. It would be right before this test run would be done... "Get up before you fall asleep." Kageyama grumbles, pushing Hinata off the bed.

"Don't push me!" Hinata gets back on the bed, getting on top of him, trying to wrestle him but he's exhausted.

"Tomorrow, lets come back to my house again for our date." Kageyama feels up Hinata's thigh, the spiker sitting on his lap.

"Sounds good to me." Hinata stares into those blue eyes a moment before he gets up. "Well...i'm going to take a shower now."

"Okay." Kageyama just stares at him. "Let's flip that coin first. The one who is bottom needs to be prepared a couple of days in advance. We can start tomorrow."

"Oh...alright." Hinata licks his lips. "I'll be-"

"I'm heads. You're tails."

"Oh come on!" Hinata's eyebrow twitches. Of course he would give him tails.

"If it lands on tails, I bottom. If it lands on heads, you bottom." Kageyama reaches into his drawer and pulls out a quarter. Hinata watches as he flips it, making sure he's not cheating. The coin hits the bed hard, both boys looking at it cautiously.

Kageyama swallows and Hinata sighs in relief.

It landed on tails.


	8. Chapter 8

"I think you should reconsider." That's the first thing Kageyama says to Hinata when he walks up to him in the morning. Hinata's eyebrow twitches, it's annoying but he already saw this coming. Since yesterday when the coin landed on tails, Kageyama has been trying to convince him to let him be top first anyway. He was quiet when they were hanging out but as soon as Hinata walked in his home, his phone was being blown up with Kageyama's texts.

"We flipped a coin and it landed on tails. You're going first." Hinata flushes but he stays firm as he locks up his bike.

"I regret doing that. The coin picked the wrong choice-"

"How is it a wrong choice? I think it picked the right choice!" Hinata stands tall, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring at Kageyama. "What's so wrong with me being on top?" He tenses and looks around but luckily it's just them right now.

"A lot of things. I wrote out all the pros and cons. The cons outweigh the pros." Kageyama pulls out his notebook and hands it to Hinata. The spiker blinks as he stares at this neat chart. The setter really put time into this. He glances up at Kageyama, seeing those bags under his eyes once again. Did he really lose sleep over this? Though Hinata just wants to throw this notebook in his face and tell him to suck it up, he decides to look at and see Kageyama's argument.

"Pros: Hinata will not be hurt and will most likely enjoy it. I'll be having sex with Hinata.

Cons: Hinata must be explained everything. Hinata could damage me. Hinata might not know where to aim to make me feel good or even try. I don't want to be bottom. Hinata doesn't know how to take care of me afterward. Hinata is big."

Hinata's face gets redder and redder as he reads through everything. He whips his head up to see that Kageyama is staring him down. He isn't' shameless, those pale cheeks are flushed. "You see now dumbass? It's a bad idea. I should be on top. At least for the first time. You can learn by demonstration."

Hinata licks his dry lips. "I learn best by doing." Hinata averts his gaze when those blue eyes seem to consider this. "A-And I'm not the only one who is big." He glances around again. "Can we not talk about this here? If anyone heard us talking about this I'm pretty sure I would die."

"...Okay. Not here then." Kageyama grabs the notebook and stuffs it into his pocket. The two start walking towards the school together, their arms brushing. They're both stiff. Hinata's stiff because he feels like holding his hand but he can't. They did so much yesterday that it's hard to just go back to how they normally act during the day. He glances over at Kageyama, the setter has that constipated look on his face, staring forward strictly.

"...I should show you One Punch Man when I come over today." Hinata decides to break the tense air between them.

"I don't like anime." Kageyama grunts.

"Just give it a shot! Geez, you're such a grump."

"Shut up. I'm not a grump." He glares, his eyebrows furrowing like the grump he is. Hinata chuckles, the setter glancing at him.

"You're such a liar. You're the biggest grump of all time."

"And you're the biggest dumb ass of all time."

"You're not even that smart yourself!-"

"That's why I get better test results than you!"

"W-Whatever!" Hinata huffs. They glare off from each other but soon Hinata thinks back to the note book and what it said. He fiddles with his pocket restlessly before glancing over at Kageyama. The setter stares back at him, raising his eyebrow.

"What?"

"Can I really hurt you?"

"...yeah if you don't do it right."

"Can you do it right?"

"I'll try my best to do so. I've read all about the positions and where to touch-"

"Okay! Okay! Geez don't you have a filter?" Hinata blushes. He swallows. "...I'll think about it."

"...Good." Those blue eyes seem excited despite the blank look on his face. When they get to Hinata's classroom, Kageyama says goodbye by ruffing his hair. Hinata swallows, his face flushing when he thinks about how those hands were touching him yesterday. Those blue eyes hone on this but instead of saying anything, his lips go in a tight line and he says a quick goodbye.

Hinata grumbles as he sits down. The coin landed on tails, why is he considering giving up his win? Stupid Kageyama, making him worried just so he can be on top.

* * *

"Suga can I ask you something?" Hinata pulls Suga to the side when he can after Volleyball club is over. Suga blinks at how those amber eyes shine and practically beg him.

"Sure." Suga tells Daichi to hold on and he gives Kageyama a smile when he notices how he's staring them down.

"I'll see you later at your house." Hinata waves Kageyama off before pushing Suga out of the front door and away from the others. "Okay I know this is going to be weird and stuff but I need to know, it's been bothering me all day. How bad can you hurt someone if you don't know what you're doing when you're doing it with a guy?"Hinata says quickly just to get all that out. When Hinata locks eyes with Suga, his face is so red, his mouth wide open.

"W-What's this all of sudden?" Hinata has never seen the setter so flushed. He feels kind of bad but he's the only one that he can rely on right now.

"Kageyama wants to...be on top." Hinata whispers, feeling his own face get red. "But we flipped a coin and it said I was going to be on top but...he said I could hurt him because I don't know what I'm doing. He's going to teach me but...how much could I hurt him?"

"...It depends on a couple of things." Suga seems to get himself out of his shock when he slaps himself in the face. "You two flipped a coin for this matter?!"

"W-We didn't know what else to do!" Hinata shouts, his blush reaching his neck.

"You two..." Suga seems to think before he sighs. "Hinata It really shouldn't matter who is on top or who is on bottom. The bottom line is that you two are together and that you're both feeling good. How opposed are you to being the bottom first?"

"...I mean I really don't want to but...I don't want to hurt Kageyama either. He has to send me tosses. He said he knew how to do it so it wouldn't hurt me." Hinata thinks.

"It's up to you but if Kageyama has more knowledge, maybe you should let him take the wheel first. Then next time you can switch it up if you want to." Suga takes a deep breath. "You know, just this week you were asking me about dating...now you two are already like this." Suga watches as Hinata fiddles with his fingers, getting embarrassed by it all. "How do you feel about him?"

"Kageyama?...He's...okay?" Hinata frowns. "I don't know how to explain it. I like him...I find him attractive I guess."

"I see...are you going to keep dating him?"

"...I'm not sure." Hinata's heart picks up speed. What is he thinking? Their trail is going to end soon. By the end of this week they'll be done and it will be back to how they were...the thought makes him anxious. Suga smiles.

"Take care of each other." Suga walks away. Hinata turns to watch him leave with Daichi before he heads towards his bikes. He blinks when he sees Kageyama standing by his bike, his hands in his pockets, his eyes distant.

"You waited?" Hinata questions, Kageyama glancing over at him.

"Yeah. What did you want to talk to Suga about?" Those blue eyes bore into amber.

"...I needed advice." Hinata gets his bike out of the rack and starts to walk beside Kageyama.

"Why didn't you ask me?"

"Because it was about you stupid." Hinata mumbles, his cheeks flushing. This seems to catch his interest.

"What about me?"

"I decided." Hinata closes his eyes, feeling his blush reach his ears. "...to give up my win to you. The next time, it's my turn though."

Kageyama doesn't say anything for a moment, looking confused before those eyes light up. He grabs Hinata's hand and pulls him closer. "You mean it?" Those blue eyes are serious, his grip on Hinata's hand tight.

"...Yeah. So you better not hurt me or I'm kicking your ass." Hinata grumbles, pushing Kageyama away when he grins and is about to lean in and kiss him. "We're in public."

"I won't hurt you. At least I'll try my hardest not too. I will prepare you and take care of you." Kageyama says this with an unwavering gaze.

"O-Okay geez. You don't have to say all that." Hinata grumbles, walking faster, wanting to get indoors before Kageyama says something more embarrassing.

"This means a lot to me." Kageyama's voice is deep, laced with an emotion Hinata can't understand. He squeezes Hinata's hand.

Hinata's heart beats faster and he's not able to look at the setter. What is this? He feels so hot and he's unable to pull his hand from Kageyama.

"Ughghg stop making me feel this way!" Hinata groans, shoving the setter who glares at him.

"You're the one making me go crazy." Kageyama growls, Hinata having to swallow what ever this feeling is. When he glances at Kageyama, and sees those blue eyes darken...

He can't help to regret his decision.

* * *

"Are you comfortable?" Kageyama asks, those blue eyes looking him over. Hinata is currently surrounded by pillows, completely naked. He has a pillow under his lower back, under his neck and a couple on his side. He feels like he's drowning in all the fluff and softness.

"Not really." Hinata's face won't cool down. And his heart won't slow down either. He's starting to regret giving his win to Kageyama. The spiker is laying in the setter's bed, completely naked and exposed for those blue eyes to roam. And roam they have.

"Do you need more pillows?"

"The last thing I need is more pillows." Hinata grunts, shifting his body, averting his gaze. "It would probably help if you weren't staring at me like that."

"I can't help it. You're..." Kageyama seems to struggle to find the right word. "..Very attractive."

"You know what, I change my mind. I want to be top." Hinata grumbles, sitting up. He hates how his blush has reached his ears. Having the setter stare at him like this is too much.

"Have I done something wrong?" Kageyama's eyebrows furrow, a frown twisting his lips. "I haven't touched you yet."

Hinata grumbles when he looks into those blue eyes that are looking at him so sincerely, looking for some fault in his actions. "Just stop staring at me so much .It's freaking me out...you can keep going." Hinata gets comfortable again, shifting on the bed.

"Don't stare as much." Kageyama mumbles to himself, averting his blue eyes as he squirts some of the lube onto his hands. Hinata stares up at the ceiling, taking a deep breath before looking back to watch what Kageyama does. He jolts when the setter touches his soft member, pulling and slicking it with the lube. "First you should relax." Kageyama mumbles, closing his eyes as he continues to tug, his other hand rubbing his inner thigh.

Hinata groans, gripping the blanket, his chest raising and falling quickly. Soon enough he's hard, and Kageyama's strokes feel really good. Those strong hands that always toss him balls are now rubbing him on his most inmate parts, pushing him to completion. Hinata glances down at Kageyama, seeing that the setter is staring at his face, his cheeks flushed himself. They lock eyes before Kageyama averts his gaze, letting out a shaky breath when he squeezes Hinata's swollen head, getting him to gasp.

"Ah...Shit." Hinata throws his head back, pressure building in his lower stomach. His toes curl. "I'm...i-i'm going to..." Hinata warns but this just gets Kageyama to stroke him with more vigor. Hinata bites his lip when he cums, stopping himself from crying out as he aches his back, breathing heavily out of his nose.

Hinata was so focused on the pleasure of his orgasm that he didn't realize Kageyama had slipped his index finger into his tight ring of muscles. When the high leaves him though, he winces at the uncomfortable feeling. "Uh...that feels strange." Hinata winces when Kageyama wiggles his finger inside of him.

"Does it hurt?" Hinata's eye widen at hearing the setter's low voice. He looks down at Kageyama, seeing those blue eyes staring at him, darken in lust. His voice low with that desire. Hinata's stomach tightens and he feels a bit warmer.

"...I'm fine." Hinata closes his eyes when Kageyama adds another finger. He winces. "Ow, okay that kind of hurts." Kageyama stills his fingers for a moment. He leans down and kisses Hinata's thigh...and it's calming. After awhile he starts to move his two fingers in and out. It's still uncomfortable but it doesn't really hurt. It doesn't really feel good either. But when he adds a third, that's when Hinata draws the line.

"Ow! Ow that hurts!" Hinata struggles, kicking his legs restlessly at the sharp pain. He punches Kageyama's arm when he doesn't move to take his fingers out right away.

"Take deep breaths. I heard this is the hardest part-"

"Oh hell no! Take them out r-right now!"

Kageyama does as he's told. His eyebrows furrow as he watches Hinata breathe in and out slowly, waiting for that hot pain to stop. "Maybe I moved too fast. I thought I was going at a good speed..." Kageyama runs over to his notebook, flipping the pages with his hand that isn't dirtied. He looks a little freaked out but with his ass hurting Hinata can't be too sympathetic.

"I don't want to do this anymore." Hinata grumbles. He blinks when Kageyama whips his head over, giving him a defeated look.

"...Was it that bad?" Kageyama frowns when Hinata crosses his arms. His eyebrow twitches when Hinata doesn't speak to him. "Oi. Don't sulk. Tell me how I can be better-"

"It just hurts too much. I can't even imagine how it's going to feel with that-" Hinata points at Kageyama's crotch area. "-Inside me! It's not natural and you know it! That's why you convinced me to switch places even though I won. You just wanted to feel good by yourself while wrecking me-"

"That's not true!" Hinata blinks at how Kageyama looks at him, his voice raising. His lips go in a tight line, his eyes burning. "I thought it was the best option. But after seeing your reaction to it, I was wrong. I want to make you feel good. I want to..." Kageyama's cheeks dust but that fire doesn't die. "I'll teach you what to do. You can practice preparing me. Maybe if I show you it's possible, than you'll be more open to be on the receiving end."He mumbles this more to himself.

"So...You're giving me my win back?" Hinata sits up in bed, his eyes widening when Kageyama nods his head. He takes off his shirt before slipping off his pants and boxers. Hinata feels his heart beat faster as he takes in the setter's bare body, his amber eyes staying on his harden maleness a little longer than needed.

"Yes. This seems to be the better option after all." Kageyama crosses his arms. "So first, get me comfortable." Hinata winces when he gets up, sighing in relief when the pain leaves quickly. He points to the bed with all the pillows, watching as Kageyama gets in and lays on his back. He puts a pillow under his neck, and repositions the pillow under his back to lift his hips up.

"Alright..." Hinata gets back on the bed. He hesitates when Kageyama spreads his legs without him asking to. His blush reaches his ears but at least Kageyama isn't shameless. The setter isn't looking at him now, looking up at the ceiling with his own face flushed.

"Start with one finger. Try to distract me while entering it. I can feel my body is tense." His voice is deep, his Adams apple bobbing. He's nervous. The only time Hinata has seen Kageyama nervous is during matches against the great king and that was only a few. This is a bit strange. It's nothing like Volleyball but they're learning together.

"It's going to feel weird." Hinata warns as he grabs the lube and puts some in his hand. He warms it up before he starts to stroke Kageyama. His eyes flutter shut and he sighs, leaning his head back. Hinata finds he can't stop staring at his facial expressions. He comes alive in the bedroom. His eyebrows are furrowed but not in a glare, his tongue sticking out as he licks his dry lips, soft groans leaving his mouth. Hinata leans in and kisses him, swallowing up a moan when he squeezed his sensitive swollen head.

Kageyama responds to the spiker eagerly, he opens his mouth and lets Hinata's tongue invade him for a moment before he starts to fight back. The kiss becomes heated and wet fast, smacking sounds being heard through the quiet room.

Hinata figures this is a good a time as any as he pulls away, breaking the kiss. Kageyama's half lidded eyes send shiver down his spine, a pang of arousal being felt.

"Yeah now is good." Kageyama nods his head when he sees Hinata is lubing up his fingers. "Put a generous amount." Kageyama advises. When Hinata feels they're lubed up enough, he wiggles one of his fingers past the tight ring of muscles. If that bothered Kageyama, the setter doesn't show it. He shifts a bit, closing his eyes. "Now aim your finger...try to do a come here motion-ah." Kageyama nods his head quickly, a choked sound leaving his lips.

"You alright?" Hinata frowns but Kageyama nods his head.

"You hit the prostate...be mindful of it. It can make this feel good." So Hinata slowly but surely feels Kageyama's tight insides, feeling a part of the setter and seeing a part of the setter that Hinata would have never thought he would see. Hinata is surprised when the setter gets really into with two fingers, he doesn't say it hurts. He groans, his dick getting harder by the second. It feels like he's about to cum.

Hinata's amber eyes soak in the Setter's body... bare and slicked with sweat. He watches how those lips part, saying his name occasionally with a moan following afterward. "I'm going to put in three." Hinata's surprised at how deep his voice sounds...how husky it is.

Kageyama looks at him, those blue eyes lock with his amber and he nods. He trusts him. It makes something warm in Hinata as he pulls his fingers out just to add a third. Kageyama hisses but he doesn't tell him to take them out. Hinata waits for Kageyama to nod his head. He moves his fingers in and out, trying to hit that spot again- Kageyama throws his head back when he brushes against it, moaning lowly. He thrust into his hand, his sounds getting louder and his words not making any sense.

"Ah...gah...Hin...I...cumming." And true to his word, he finishes with a sigh. Hinata keeps stroking him, watching as Kageyama withers beneath him, soft moans leaving his lips from riding out his orgasm.

Hinata pulls his fingers out, looking at them, sighing when he doesn't see anything gross on them. "You actually liked it? Didn't three fingers hurt?"

"A little bit." Kageyama admits, his hair sticking to his face, the boy panting. "but it's fine. Just...Just do that this weekend. My body will be prepared for more." Kageyama gets up...he stares at him intensely. "Good...job."

"uh...thanks." Hinata averts his gaze. It seems a little strange, Kageyama complimenting him like he would if he got a good spike. He just got done making the boy cum by his fingers. It doesn't take a genius to know that Hinata had enjoyed it. The erection that is pointing straight at Kageyama giving it all away.

"I'll take care of you and then i'll clean myself off. When I'm done, would you like to watch some volleyball games I've got?"

"Sure." Hinata closes his eyes when he feels Kageyama's firm grip on him. "but you...got to watch one punch man."

"No." Kageyama gets at glare from Hinata, but he just glares back, stroking him off with attitude. Soon Hinata forgets about one punch man and comes undone by those skilled hands that have given him the pleasure of spiking a ball pass his foes...and now has given him a new kind of pleasure.

* * *

"What are you laughing about?" Iwaizumi's eyebrow twitches as his setter just keeps giggling over something he's doing on his phone.

"Oho nothing, nothing just..." He chuckles, those brown eyes alighting in glee. Iwaizumi knows that look.

"It's not nothing. What are you doing?"

"I'm texting Shrimpy. He's too cute really. He wants to keep their relationship secret so bad...but there's certain things he will not do. I'm going to have a lot of fun with this. I can't believe Tobio is dating anyone but dating the shrimp...it's like a comedy come true! Of course I bet I can tell you why it happened..." Oikawa's lips curl.

"You should be focused on our matches and not messing with those two. Before looking at them, maybe you should look at your own relationship issues and failures-"

"You're so mean Iwa-chan!" Oikawa cries...but soon his face changes and he smirks. "I'm positive this is Tobio's first relationship. He didn't really have friends in middle school and he definitely didn't make friends with his volleyball teammates. Only recently has he opened up...which has a lot to do with shrimpy. His first good friend."

"So?" Iwaizumi raises his eyebrow.

"Don't you see?" Oikawa pouts when the other doesn't' look interested at all. "I always knew that Shirmpy changed something with Tobio. Shrimpy means a lot of something to Tobio and I think it would be fun to play around a bit with that...just to see where it goes."

"Whatever."

"Don't just say whatever! Don't you want to know what i'm planning?"

"Not really."

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa whines. When he doesn't turn his attention on him, Oikawa grabs the other man and hangs off of him. "Well i'm going to tell you anyway!"

"No-"

"So i'm going to start off by..."

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long and its short. I just wanted to get something out. Ive been busy with school and such. Thank you for your support:)**

 **Till next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on, really?." Hinata rubs his temples. He should have known that he wasn't going to see the last of the great king. Not after how they saw each other last. The great king knows of their weird relationship because of Hinata not being able to stop himself from kissing the setter in public and now it's come to bite him in the ass.

Hinata doesn't want to, but he's going to have to contact Kageyama. Hinata types in his number, falling back in bed, sighing at his head sinking into the pillow. He flushes when he remembers earlier and all the pillows...and his fingers up Kageyama's ass and the way he moaned and-

" _It's late idiot! You should be asleep so you can get proper rest for the game!"_ Kageyama's loud voice breaks him out of his thoughts, Hinata squeaking, his face getting red from his thoughts and slight anger.

"I couldn't sleep! Don't scold me stupid! I called because I have something important to say!"

This seems to settle Kageyama down. _"What is it?"_

Hinata settles down himself and sighs. "...We have a problem. I wouldn't be calling if there wasn't something wrong. You told me strictly that you needed rest after...you know."

" _What's the problem?"_ He sounds like he's frowning...or glaring. It's hard to tell with Kageyama.

"It's the great king." Hinata heard his breath hitch. "He contacted me when I was trying to sleep. It looks like the bastard isn't done with us. He's still threatening to tell people...about us." Hinata moves his feet restlessly. The other line has gone silent.

" _What does he want?"_ His tone is dark. " _He's not asking for a kiss from you is he?"_

"No. I told him flat out that I'm not kissing him and he's not getting a picture of you bowing...so we made a comprise I guess? He wants to go with us on our date tomorrow. If he goes with us, he won't tell anyone about our relationship."

" _Go on the date with us?_ " Kageyama bristles. _"He would ruin it."_

"I know but it's just one day. Honestly I'm thinking we could bore him out. Just do something really stupid and he'll probably leave."

" _I don't have much time left with you."_ Kageyama says quietly. Hinata frowns...what's with that weak voice? _"That guy coming in a time like this..."_

"Look Kageyama, don't get all down about it. It's just one day and yeah we're about to end the trial...but we could..." Hinata stops talking, his face getting redder. Was he about to tell him they could have more time?...but after this week, the trail will be over so if they keep going...what would that make it?

" _We could what?"_ Kageyama asks quickly. An eager tone.

"We could...I mean..." Hinata trips over his words. "You're...you're not awful and even though your face is scary-"

"Oi!-"

"It's not bad!" Hinata yells, his heart beating so fast he can hear it in his ears. "I'm trying to say that we could have more time, damn it!"

Silence.

" _...More time? More than a week?"_ Kageyama's voice is unsure. _"What does that mean?"_

"What do you think it means stupid? Don't make me spell it out for you." Hinata hides his warm face in his pillow. Oh man what happened to him? It was just that Kageyama sounded upset and...and Hinata didn't like thinking about this ending. If he's honest with himself, it hasn't been bad. Nothing about it has been bad and the desire to kiss Kageyama hasn't gone away. If anything, his desire for the setter has grown.

" _Do you want to date me?! For real?!"_ Kageyama's voice keeps getting louder and louder. He's yelling at him at this point. When Hinata doesn't answer,too embarrassed to speak, Kageyama sounds like he just dropped something. _"Oi! Answer me!-"_

"What if I do?!" Hinata growls.

" _Then I would be happy!"_ Kageyama shouts back. _"I want to be your real boyfriend, you have a problem with that?!"_

"No!"

" _Good!"_

Silence. Hinata's eyes widen at that exchange, now that he can catch his breath and calm down...wait...so now they're dating? For real? Real boyfriends?

" _...Did you mean it Hinata?"_ Kageyama sounds out of breath himself.

"...Yeah. It was weird and it still is weird but...we're both kind of weird huh? I mean we started off hating each other to being partners and now this. I don't know how to explain it...but..." Hinata struggles. "You're annoying most of the time and your smile freaks me out, and you get mad so easily but...you send me amazing tosses and it was becoming your enemy that pushed me to do better. And we both love Volleyball, we live and breathe it so...you're my setter and I always feel the best when you send me your tosses. So I'm saying that I love Volleyball but I like you. So if I can have both, then i'm fine with this. But if it gets in the way of volleyball-"

" _We end it."_ Kageyama finishes for Hinata. He lets out a long breath. _"We can have both. I love volleyball...and I like you too."_

"So we both agree that volleyball is number one?"

" _Of course idiot. It's number one."_ There's a pause. _" With me by your side, you'll always be able to play and get past your enemies and you're the only one who can hit my quicks."_

"Then we'll continue to work together on the court and outside of it." Hinata feels a great relief taken off his shoulders. It seems like they're on the same page, even with this.

" _Yeah."_ it's quiet for a moment. _"We're really dating now? So when this week is over, you will still be mine?"_

"...uh yeah." Hinata rubs the back of his head.

" _...h...app..y."_ Kageyama mumbles.

"Huh?" Hinata raises his eyebrow. If he didn't think he was hearing things, he would almost say Kageyama is flustered.

" _ **I said I'm happy!**_ " Kageyama yells into the phone, getting Hinata to curse at him. He's not done there though. _"I swear to you. I will be a good lover to you. Tomorrow you're getting a lot of my tosses so I expect you to be well rested!"_

"A lot?" Hinata's amber eyes light up, the anger leaving him from his hurting ear. He flushes at what Kageyama saying. "Yes I'll be well rested!-"

" _Then go to sleep. I will see you in the morning...baby."_

"...What did you just call me?"

" _Baby is a pet name. Couples do that. So i've read."_

"I don't think I like you calling me a baby. I'm not a baby."

" _I'm not calling you an actual baby, dumb ass! It's suppose to be endearing-"_

"Well I'm not endeared!-"

" _Because you're stupid-"_

"Hey-"

" _Fine, how about babe?"_

"No. Can't you just-"

" _Sweetheart?"_

"No, I don't want-"

" _What about love?"_

"Huh? What about it?"

" _That could be it. Good night, i'll see you tomorrow, love."_

"...Ew that sounds so creepy coming from you!"

" _I-I'm trying to be romantic stupid, not like you're trying-"_

"You don't have to call me anything special just because we're real boyfriends now! Just call me Hinata and I'm going to call you Kageyama like I've been doing."

" _I see."_ Kageyama thinks for a moment. _"...I think I like that."_

"Right? We don't have to get all weird with it."

" _I think I will call you Shouyou when we're alone. You call me Tobio."_

"...I don't know." Hinata blushes for some reason. Wanting to get Kageyama off the subject he thinks of something to say. "...So what are we going to do about the great king?"

" _...Now that we're really dating, do you still want to keep it a secret? Or can I tell others? I want everyone to know that you're mine."_

"L-Let's not get hasty there. Wouldn't it be...more special if we kept it to ourselves?"

" _Why do you want to keep it a secret?"_ Kageyama's tone is suspicious and annoyed.

"I just think it would be...There has to be a reason that no else in the volleyball team has announced their relationships. What if the couch doesn't approve? We just said if it came to volleyball and to us...we'd pick volleyball."

" _...Yeah I see."_ Kageyama doesn't sound happy though. _"For now we should keep it a secret I suppose...then I guess you want to have Oikawa crash our date."_

"It's just one time."

" _I doubt that."_ Kageyama thinks before the air shifts on the other side. _"Okay. Tomorrow we're going paddle boating."_

"Oh?" Hinata's eyes light up. "I think I see what you're doing..."

" _It's late. We'll talk more about this tomorrow. Get some sleep...Shouyou."_ Hinata's heart beats faster when Kageyama says his name. It's different than all the other times...such a fond tone.

"Good night...Tobio." Hinata's lips tingle at speaking his first name. It's too intimate. He hangs up and lays back in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

His heart hasn't slowed down. He pats his hot cheeks. He's shocked at himself...but he can't stop the smile coming to his lips.

Oh someone help him, he's dating his setter and he's happy about it. What has become of him?

* * *

Hinata's heart can't slow down. He feels like he's going to explode. The closer the school gets, the faster his heart beats. If he could compare this feeling to anything, it would be the same feeling he gets before an important match. His stomach is twisting and he feels like he needs to take a trip to the bathroom. Why the hell is he so nervous? Kageyama agreed to them dating for real and they did a bunch of real dating stuff so why is he all gahhh when they just have the tittle?

Hinata swallows when he sees Kageyama standing near the bike rack like he's been doing for awhile now. Those blue eyes look distant and he's rocking back and forth, his lips in a tight line. The last time he seen such a weird expression was when they heard they were going to have a barbecue. Hinata's bike squeaks to a stop and that's when Kageyama locks eyes with him. The two tense and just stare at each other for the longest time.

"Uh..." Hinata starts, not sure how to go about this.

"Er." Kageyama offers. Then they just stare at each other. "You're my boyfriend." He says.

"Y-Yeah..." Hinata locks up his bike before he turns his attention on Kageyama who is looming over him. They both open their mouths only to close them. Hinata feels his face heat up, man this is awkward. It's all tense now. Maybe he made a mistake-

Kageyama puts his fingers together, those blue eyes locking with amber. Hinata blinks before it hits him what Kageyama wants...and honestly he wants it too. "After school." Hinata says while patting his hip.

Kageyama seems content with this and he puts his hand on Hinata's head and ruffles his hair. The two walk together towards the school, Hinata glancing over at the setter only to find he's staring at him. "W-What?"

"I'm just looking at you dumb ass."

"Well stop staring at me! You're making my heart feel all weird-"

"Then you stop making me feel weird! It's your fault anyway-"

"How is it my fault?!" They go back and forth...after awhile Hinata finds himself smiling in relief. He didn't want their team to change. There's a reason they get along so well. This just told him they can be the same, and date each other.

The day at school is spent giving each other glances, Kageyama touching him more than he should during lunch, and with strange thoughts going through Hinata's head all day.

* * *

"There's something different about Hinata and Kageyama today..." Yamaguchi comments, watching Hinata spike another crazy quick with his eyes open, being enthusiastic. Hinata and Kageyama roar in their cheering. They've been doing that all day. They've been having trouble stopping the pair.

"They're more stupid than usual." Tsukishima replies dryly when Hinata starts jumping around with Tanaka. The blonde and brunette blink when Kageyama suddenly picks up Hinata in a bear hug that looks painful away from Tanaka. "Ugh that's disgusting."

"Kageyama let me go!" Hinata struggles in his hold, his face getting red. When he gets out of his hold. "What's the big idea?! You want to fight?"

"I was hugging you dumb ass!" Kageyama yells back in his face.

"No you weren't! You were trying to kill me! I couldn't breathe-"

"Stop fighting!" Ukai shouts at them, getting the two to snap out of their fighting to focus on the game once again. Suga has been keeping his eyes on the two and he can't stop his gushing smile. Neither can Yachi. For the most part she has to hide the her face away from the game because she just can't.

Hinata told Suga about the news. Kageyama told Yachi.

Hinata runs quickly on the other side of the court. Blue eyes lock with amber. In that moment, Kageyama visions all of Hinata. His Spiker is ready for the ball. With ease he tosses the ball at the best point of impact and Hinata is able to score a point. Kageyama grins.

He feels good today.

Tanaka is blocked by Tsukishima before Ukai blows the whistle. They all get some water to cool off.

"Are you ready for this?" Kageyama asks Hinata, those blue eyes glancing over to the side, still catching his breath from the intense game.

"Yeah." Hinata grins. Kageyama's blank expression changes to a grin of his own.

"Ready for what?" Tanaka asks, he had been close enough to be all up in their conversation.

"We're going to the park." Kageyama is the one to answer.

"For a date?" Tsukishima asks with a smirk when Hinata's face gets red beyond his wishes.

"No it's definitely not that!" Hinata waves his hands around. "It's not that at all!" Everyone is staring at him now. Kageyama is very calm.

"Wow Hinata got really red!" Nishinoya chuckles. "Cute!"

"Waittt is it a date? Are you guys double dating?! Do you two have girlfriends and you didn't tell me?!" Tanaka eyes get wide in realization.

"Down Tanaka." Suga hits him in the shoulder when Tanaka looked like he was able to tackle Hinata for answers. "You two should leave. I can't hold him back for long."

"We don't have girlfriends Tanaka!" Hinata screams before he takes off running out of the gym. Kageyama runs behind him.

"Hold up dumb ass!" Kageyama roars to keep up with him, running faster.

"Hinata, Kageyama! You traitors!" Tanaka roars after them.

Luckily with Hinata running like crazy person they are able to escape Tanaka and anyone who would try to catch them. Kageyama and Hinata go separate ways so they can take their showers before they go to the park.

Hinata feels more calm now that he's away from their team. He's been restless all day. He was between wanting to kiss Kageyama or hiding from him from the setter being so embarrassing.

Now that he's had time to breathe.

That breathe time doesn't last too long. As soon as he gets dressed, there's a knock at his front door. "Huh?" Hinata blinks when he opens it to reveal Kageyama standing there with this strained look on his face. "I thought we were meeting at the park?-"

As soon as Kageyama walks into the room and closes the door, he grabs Hinata and kisses him. The spiker gasps when his tongue invades his mouth, the taller boy pushing him till he's against the wall. Hinata puts his hands on Kageyama's chest, there's a second where he thinks about pushing him away but when the setter does that thing with his tongue...Hinata finds himself moaning, his arms wrapping around Kageyama's waist to bring him closer.

"Whoa..." Hinata breaks the kiss to breathe, looking into Kageyama's eyes that have gotten darker. His pale cheeks are flushed.

"N...ice." Kageyama mumbles before he grabs Hinata's chin, pulling him in for another kiss. It's fast and deep. Just like Hinata likes it. The shorter opens his mouth, letting his tongue snake out to caress the setters. He doesn't want to lose. Hinata's hands move down Kageyama's firm chest before settling on his waist.

Hinata squeaks when Kageyama grabs his ass, biting his lower lip. It shocked him but he feels even warmer now. His heart feels like it's going to beat out of his chest. Damn it, he won't lose! Hinata moves his hand down and grabs Kageyama's bottom with both of his hands.

The setter groans, Hinata swallowing it up in their kiss.

Kageyama pushes Hinata against the wall roughly, his body pushed flushed against his. Hinata moans when the setter grinds his hips against his clothed erection. "I like that." Kageyama says hotly against Hinata's ear, getting him to shiver.

"L-Like what?" Hinata curses when he stutters. Not one to be shown up Hinata leaves kisses along Kageyama's jaw as he grabs his hips and grinds against him. Kageyama is hard too, painfully so.

"When you make those sounds..." He closes his eyes when they keep thrusting their hips against each other. The two don't want to be out done by the other.

"You're the one who...makes a lot of sounds..." Hinata pants, sucking on Kageyama's collar bone.

"Don't leave a mark." The setter growls. "Or i'll leave a bunch."

"I won't." Hinata breaks away from his abused skin. He may have left a small mark but he won't say anything. Just when Kageyama's finger tips get into his pants, touching his delicates, Hinata's eyes widen in realization. "Kageyama!" Hinata pushes him away, holding him at arms length. He tries to catch his breath and gain his senses.

"Call me Tobio when we're alone." Kageyama narrows his eyes, looking displeased with being pushed away.

"We need to get to the park! We're going to be late now..." Hinata blushes. "Whats with you just coming over here and attacking me."

"I wasn't attacking you dumb ass. I was kissing my boyfriend. I can do that." Kageyama defends.

"Yeah well..." Hinata rubs the back of his head, averting his gaze from those intense blue. As expected, the king has staked his claim. The setter has gotten cockier if that's even possible. "We have stuff to save that kind of stuff for latter. We need to meet up with Oikawa."

At the mention of Oikawa, Kageyama got a sour look on his face. His eyebrows furrow and his glare deepens.

"Yeah."

"It won't be bad. We're gong to mess with him. You know the plan." Hinata's smile is mischievous. Kageyama stares at it for a moment before he grins. It freaks Hinata out. "Uh! Stop with that creepy smile! Save that for Oikawa!"

"It's not creepy!" Kageyama snaps.

"Bull shit!"

"You shouldn't call your boyfriend creepy dumb ass!"

"You are creepy so I'll tell it how it is!"

"Tch." Kageyama clicks his tongue, turning on his heel, marching out of the home. "Stupid Hinata..." He grumbles to himself "...fucking...stupid...hot..." Hinata can only make out a few words.

"IF you have something to say, say it so I can hear ya!" Hinata runs to catch up to him. He tenses when Kageyama turns his glare on him so he puts his hands up in defense. He's happy they've gone back to this kind of mood...He was able to get rid of his boner.

"It's your fault we're fighting."

"How the hell is it my fault?!"

"Because you're a dumb ass!" Kageyama is in one of his moods. Hinata can tell that no matter what he says, Kageyama will just get irritated. Hinata is getting angry himself from the setter snapping on him. He knows of a way to shut him up.

Hinata grabs Kageyama's arm and pulls him down so he can get his lips close to his ear. "You're still sexy Tobio." Hinata's face catches on fire after those words leave his mouth. Maybe all the blood that went to his dick hasn't returned to his brain yet after all. Saying his first name made his lips tingle.

At least it shuts the setter up like he wanted. Kageyama pulls away, staring at Hinata with his lips slightly parted. His lips go in a tight line soon after and he grips his fist. He leans close with his cheeks flushed.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"W-What? No!" Hinata shakes his head quickly, feeling more flustered than he should. Now it's gotten back to that mood. Why is it they're either fighting or wanting to do dirty things?

"It's working. Say my name again."

"No way! We're outside! You pervert."

"You started it!"

By the time they stop going back and forth, Hinata is heated from embarrassment and Kageyama is agitated once again.

"Tobio! Shrimpy!" Hinata suppresses his groan when he hears that cheerful voice. He turns around to see Oikawa waving towards them. He has this bright smile on his lips, but those brown orbs are darken with bad intent. He's wearing some pretty tight clothing too. Hinata hates to admit it, but the great king is attractive. He reminds Hinata of those fairy tail princes...more like the evil kind but still a prince.

"What are we going to do today?" He says with a pleasant smile as he moves closer. Those brown orbs lock with Hinata's...they seem to be looking him over.

"We were thinking about going on the paddle boats-" Hinata starts their plan only for Kageyama to grab him by the arm and yank him back. "Hey what's-" Hinata looks up only to tense. The setter is glaring darkly at Oikawa.

"Me and my boyfriend were planning to do the paddle boats." Kageyama grabs Hinata's hand, getting him to flush.

"I know you're dating Tobio. You don't have to repeat yourself." He smirks, those brown eyes narrowing before he smiles brightly again. "Paddle boats sound fun to me! Let's go!" He cheers. Just when Hinata gets his hand away from Kageyama, Oikawa passes by him, brushing against his shoulder. Hinata could feel his firm arm muscles.

Kageyama narrows his eyes at this and walks super close to Hinata as the two follow after the unwanted male that has seemed to taken the lead. The atmosphere is so tense that Hinata doesn't say anything. He feels like Kageyama would snap at him for some reason.

"We will have one paddle boat please." Oikawa says with a smile towards the man at the pier. He hands him some money. Hinata is surprised that he's paying for it that he doesn't noticed a very important detail-

"We need two boats. We won't fit in one." Kageyama cuts in quickly. "And I can pay for _our_ boat. You pay for _yours_." his tone is laced with irritation.

"We can so fit in one boat. There's plenty of room. I want to enjoy my time with the both of you. I can't if i'm in my own boat." He pouts before he smirks. "I'll pay for _our_ boat."

Damn. That goes their plan A. They were going to leave him behind but it seems like Oikawa has outsmarted them.

The man brings up the paddle boat. Kageyama gets in first, settling in the corner, the boat rocking. Hinata is about to go in second when Oikawa touches his stomach, pushing him back just a tiny bit. Enough that he makes it into the spot next to Kageyama.

"Get up. Hinata is sitting next to me." Kageyama growls.

"It's fine. There's a space for Shouyou right next to me."

Kageyama's eyes flash. "You have no right to use his-"

"I don't have all day. Just get in the boat." The man, getting fed up with the three, nudges Hinata. He knows this will just cause more tension but Hinata gets into the boat, taking his seat next to the setter from their rival team.

"It's this snug?" He hums. "Get to peddling!"

Hinata and Kageyama scowl when they see they have the sets of peddles. Maybe Oikawa sat in the middle just so he wouldn't have to do any work. Hinata knows he probably did it to piss Kageyama off.

"This is nice isn't it?"

"NO." Kageyama and Hinata grumble.

"I'm having a good time." Oikawa takes a deep breath of fresh air. He stares at the ducks that are floating around them before he contains his grin. "So how long have you too been together?"

Hinata stiffens at the question, the tips of his ears getting pink. Does he mean really dating? Or messing around?

"More than a week." Kageyama answers.

"So recent? Interesting...how did it start?"

"That's none of your business." Kageyama answers again. Hinata didn't want to tell him anyway. He sighs in relief. It's too embarrassing and he doesn't want to tell this guy of all people.

"Do you two have sex?"

"What?!" Hinata squeaks, looking at this guy with disbelief. Oikawa laughs when he sees Hinata's face as red as fire truck.

"You're too cute Shouyou." Oikawa purrs, Hinata's eyes widen slightly when he wraps an arm around his shoulder. His face is so close he can feel his breathing. He leans in to the point that Hinata is worried he's going to kiss him. "Anything Tobio can do, I can do better." He winks.

Hinata opens and closes his mouth like a fish. He doesn't even know how to respond.

Kageyama grabs Oikawa by the back of the shirt, ripping him away from Hinata. He's never seen Kageyama's eyes so dark or scowl so deep.

"Ger your hands off of him. He's _mine_."

"Jealous much? That's cute Tobio. Not as cute as Shouyou but still cute." He replies smugly. Kageyama pulls back his fist, Hinata's chest tightening when he thinks he's going to punch him. "Go ahead. I'll take joy in telling everyone about this little thing you have going on."

"Kageyama calm down. He's just trying to get to you-"

"He's openly flirting with you." Kageyama yells.

"Just ignore him!" This is getting out of hand.

"And you're letting him touch you! Do you like him flirting with you Hinata? Do you like him calling you Shouyou?" Kageyama growls.

"No I don't! But he's doing it just to get to you! There's not much I can do to get away from him and I was shocked..." Kageyama still looks like he's about ready to explode. But there's something hidden in those dark, angry blue eyes that gets Hinata to say his next words. "I don't like the grand king, I like you Tobio!"

Those must have been the magic words. Those blue eyes flash and get lighter. The grip on Oikawa's shirt loosens and he puts down his fist. Hinata blushes darkly but he doesn't look away when those eyes stare at him intensely. Kageyama nods his head, seeming to completely calm down. He was starting to get frantic a second ago.

"Stop flirting with my boyfriend or i'll throw you overboard." Kagyema locks eyes with Oikawa calmly.

"You wouldn't." Oikawa chuckles with amusement.

The paddle ride isn't much better after that. Oikawa would keep saying things about how cute Hinata is or how good he looked today. Then he would talk about all the volleyball games he won and all the girls he's had. The whole paddle boat ride is Oikawa douching it up. He's trying to get Kageyama to snap. If Kageyama snaps then he'll tell everyone about their relationship.

He's a bastard. Hinata's not sure he can keep calming Kageyama down. The setter is reaching his limit.

"...But you know, the relationship you two have is kind of sick." Hinata's eyes widen and he looks at Oikawa. The setter's eyes have gotten darker as he slowly locks eyes with Kageyama. "Of course you would fall for a spiker, your first real friend. You know Shoyo, Tobio didn't have many friends in middle school. His team hated him-"

"Shut up-" Kageyama starts but he keeps going.

"-he spent all his time playing volleyball, trying to become a better setter than me. That was a waste of time. He got cocky and because of his attitude he lost his team. Since you're the first one who's jumped to his speed, who's worked to his level, you're the one he 'likes'. He's selfish and a moron when it comes to love or any kind of human affection. He would toss you aside if you could no longer be a winning ticket in volleyball. It's appalling isn't it?"

"Stop-" Kageyama's bangs cover his eyes. Hinata feels something sink in him from hearing that weaken voice.

"You could find a better person to be with Shoyo. There's plenty of people that would like to have someone as cute as you. Be careful though. The king overhear would lock you away if he could. A setter and a spiker together? Males at that? It's taboo. Your relationship makes me ill, it should make you ill too-

"There's nothing wrong with our relationship!" Hinata shouts, standing up in the boat he gets so mad. He saw Kageyama's shoulders slump. The anger burns his chest. "I really like Tobio! Yeah he might not be the best at affection but he tries. He has the best toss in the world and he pushes me to be better in volleyball. He's my partner, friend, and lover. What he did in middle school is in the past. He's apart of Karasuno now and everyone likes him. Sure he can be cocky, annoying and mean but I don't mind it. In fact i've grown to like it sort of. You're the one who is truly mean grand king. Stop saying our relationship is sick!"

"Such big words coming from a guy so small." Oikawa hums. " I will keep saying what I please. If you keep yelling at me, i'll just have to tell-"

"Go ahead! Tell! I don't give a shit!" Hinata's eyebrow twitches, something snapping in him. He grabs Oikawa by the shirt and with a burst of strength he didn't know he has, he throws him overboard.

"Ugh! You fuck!" Oikawa curses, his face scrunching, and flushed with anger.

"Have fun swimming with duck crap!" Hinata yells as he starts to peddle away from the setter quickly. Hinata doesn't even care anymore. He's so done with dealing with the grand king. He hated hearing him call their relationship sick. He hated hearing him speak.

"...Shoyo." Hinata tenses when he hears his name spoken softly. He looks over at Kageyama who is staring at him with wide, bright eyes. If Hinata didn't know better, it almost looks like he's admiring him. "That was awesome."

"yeah-" Hinata grins only for Kageyama to crush his lips against his. It's a searing kiss, hot and heavy. When they pull away, Hinata is winded.

"I love you." Kageyama says with a dead pan expression. "I think I want to marry you."

"H-huh?!" Hinata yells, staring at Kageyama like he grew another head. He doesn't even blink. This guy is serious and that's even more terrifying. "We just started dating! There's no way you want all that." Hinata tries to say.

"But I do love you. I feel really happy right now. So much so that I don't know what to do." Kageyama is grinding his teeth while he's saying this. He looks like he needs to go to the bathroom. "All those things you said made me..."He grips his fist before he looks at Hinata with determination. "I will marry you."

The blush reaches Hinata's chest when he sees some people staring at them. "No way! That's not happening-"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because we just started dating! And I don't love you!"

"You will soon."

"You king! How do you know?!"

"Because I won't lose."

"Huh?!"

"I won't lose to you Shoyo! You've done this to me so I won't stop till I hear you say I love you. Then i'll marry you."

"Gah! You're crazy-" Hinata is cut off by Kageyama's kiss. He feels himself melt when that tongue snakes his way pass his lips, touching all the parts that like to be touched. Kageyama pulls away with a grin that is both annoying and hot.

"Now that Oikawa is going to expose us, it's okay if we kiss in public."

"We still shouldn't kiss in-" Hinata is cut off by Kageyama again. When he feels those soft lips...Hinata feels weak in the knees and any complaint is gone.

Hinata thinks he hears Oikawa still cursing at them but he ignores it and just enjoys his boyfriend's affections with a smirk.

* * *

...Okay now that Hinata is away from the park and has settled down from being such a bad ass he's starting to worry about his decision to throw the grand king off the paddle boat.

"Do you regret it?" Hinata stops biting his nails to look over at Kageyama, the setter sitting next to him on Hinata's bed. He hasn't been paying much attention to the movie the spiker put in. Those blue eyes are intense as always.

"...I don't know." Hinata wiggles his toes, looking down at his bare feet. "...How many people do you think he will tell? I'm just worried that some how our relationship will mess up volleyball for us..."

"I doubt it would do that. Oikawa doesn't even go to our school. He might spread the news to the people he goes to school with but who cares about them?"

"I don't...you're right. It's not like he goes here or that he has our coach's number or anything. I think i'm just worrying for nothing."

"..." Kageyama stares at him a moment, watching how those amber eyes get glossed over in thought, how he keeps playing with his feet. The setter moves in, kissing the unsuspecting boy gently one lips. It's one of those kisses that gives Hinata goosebumps and makes him feel restless.

"What are you doing?" Hinata says breathlessly after awhile of the setter's tongue invading his mouth. Kageyama has pushed him back into the bed and is now hovering over him.

"I'm going after the movie so while I have the time..." Kageyama kisses down his lips before he licks and bites at the sensitive flesh of Hinata's neck. The smaller male groans, turning his head to the side when Kageyama bit into a very nice area.

"Ah..." Hinata moans when Kageyama gets to his collar bone. He sucks as he lifts up Hinata's shirt as high as it can go without taking it off. Hinata bites his lip when Kageyama licks around one of his nipples before taking the bud between his teeth.

"You really like it here..." Kageyama says lowly as he trails his fingers lightly down Hinata's stomach getting his abs to contract.

"You've been jumping me more than normal...oh." Hinata's lips part when Kageyama presses onto his cock through his shorts. The fiction is much wanted.

"I've been researching a lot lately. These feelings that I have for you..." Kageyama licks down Hinata's lean stomach. Those blue eyes lock with Hinata's, they're filled with desire. "I won't lose." Hinata feels his face get hot when Kageyama takes off his shorts and boxers, his harden member pointing right at the setter.

"You don't have to-ahh!" Hinata's hips jerk when Kageyama licks his swollen head, playing with the sensitive slit.

"I'm going to get you to say you love me."

"This isn't the way to do it-" Hinata's eyes widen when the setter fondles his balls. "That..." Hinata swallows hard when Kageyama starts to lick his man hood like a lollipop. Hinat finds any complaint to leave in a moan when the setter swallows him whole. It's so tight and warm...Hinata can't help to be loud.

He was worrying over tomorrow and the grand king but all those worries are gone.

"G-Going to...soon..." Hinata pants out. He groans when Kageyama suddenly pulls away. "Hey-" He's silenced by those soft lips.

The kiss is demanding but it's slow and sensual. Hinata finds his strength to push him away a little, his face too red for his liking. "Are you teasing me?"

"No.." Kageyama grabs Hinata's throbbing heat, getting him to hiss. "I'll let you finish if you say my name."

"Kageyama?" Hinata raises his eyebrow. He shakes his head.

"First name." Kageyama licks the shell of Hinata's ear getting him to shiver.

"What the hell happened to you! When did you become all sexy and stuff." Hinata can't help to pout. Maybe he should do some research of his own. It feels like he's the one who is losing to the setter.

"I've always been sexy-"

"Bull shit-"

Kageyama nips Hinata's neck getting him to whine.

"Say my name."

"Ugh you're so needy..." Hinata bucks when Kageyama squeezes his dick just right. "I-I..." Hinata yelps when Kageyama bites his nipple.

"Shouyo..." Kageyama moans when Hinata reached into his pants to even the playing fleid, gripping onto his impressive length. He's so hot in his hand...he's pulsing.

Hinata's breathing becomes uneven from hearing his first name spoken in such a way. He just wants to cum.

"Tobio..." Hinata lets go of Kageyama's length to cup his cheeks. Those blue eyes flash and burn with lust. Hinata kisses lightly at the corner of his mouth. "More...Tobio." Hinata wants to die. He's ready for Kageyama to laugh at him or say something smart-

Hinata yelps when Kageyama kisses him roughly, his hands tremble as they feel all over him. Touching his waist and his ass. There's something exciting about this, seeing the setter like this. He's not calm. Hinata is happy he can make him like this.

Kageyama makes Hinata feel wonderful with that mouth of his. Hinata keeps his head thrown back, gripping his raven hair as he bobs his head up and down. When Hinata opens his eyes, Kageyama is staring at him. Taking in everything about him. Those eyes are filled with desire but there's something else. Something like longing, need...trust.

Hinata doesn't know what love looks like but he thinks he may have seen it in the setter's intense blues.

"I"m..." Hinata doesn't get to finish before he reaches his peak. He jerks his hips, going in even deeper into the setter's mouth. He's sure ti's gotten all down his throat...Hinata is too high to care about that right now.

Hinata pants, staring up at the ceiling with half lidded eyes. Kageyama swallows, licking his lips before he crawls to lay next to Hinata. The spiker always feels tired after he finishes and he doesn't really feel like returning the favor-

Kageyama kisses his ear. "The weekend is coming up. I've been approved to have you stay the weekend at my place."

Hinata feels his heart skip a beat. That's right. This weekend...they're going to do it.

"Are you ready?" Kageyama wraps his arms around Hinata's waist, bringing him closer.

"I think so...i think the real question is are you ready. You're the one who has to take it up the you know where." Hinata turns so he's facing Kageyama.

"It won't be bad. I've read it can feel good." Kageyama gets up and starts to fix himself. Hinata blinks.

"Don't you want me to take care of that?"

"I'm good." Kageyama glances back at Hinata before walking over and giving him a big kiss. "I will see you tomorrow." He looks strained, his eyebrows furrowed. He's obvious he's still hard.

"Look I can take care of it-" Hinata sits up to grab Kageyama's pants but he slaps it away.

"Damn it Hinata! I'm restraining myself! I must wait but i'm getting impatient. I really want to do it right now-"

"W-What the hell is with you today!"Hinata yelps at him being so bold.

"You're up with me!" Kageyama flushes, snapping at him. He marches out in a huff, waving his arms looking like has something stuck up his butt.

Hinata watches him go, his eyebrow raised. His heart is still beating really fast though. The spiker might understand what Kageyama is feeling. He feels restless too...and he found it was really hard to not stare at Kageyama's body today. Something has built between them. Dating for real has done this to them...

Hinata is both nervous and excited about this weekend.

* * *

"I really will marry you." Kageyama says as they're walking to the gym for their volleyball club. Hinata almost chokes on his spit, looking over at Kageyama in disbelief. For the most part Kageyama has behaved today. He hasn't tried to kiss him at school or hold his hand. He's been staring at him a lot and sitting close but that's it. To Hinata's relief it doesn't look like anyone in the school knows about their relationship. Maybe Hinata was all worried for nothing.

"What is with you all of a sudden?"

"It's not all of a sudden. I'm just telling you how I feel. I have looked up that you should be open with your partner."

"You need to stop looking on the internet..." Hinata flushes.

"No. If I don't I won't know what to do." Kageyama is blunt. Hinata knows he mind as well be talking to a rock.

"Just stop being weird." Hinata mumbles as he opens the door to the gym.

"I'm not weird-" Kageyama starts to get irritated.

As soon as they walk in Tanaka who was about to spike a ball stops in mid air. All eyes are on them. Hinata raises his eyebrow at this, watching as Tanaka runs up to them.

"Is it true?...I mean it's not right?"

"What?" Hinata frowns.

"Oikawa sent out a bunch of text saying you two are dating." Daichi explains. Suga is quiet, looking at the two with this concern. He tightens his grip on the volleyball when he sees how pale Hinata gets.

"We should get back to practicing-"

"Has he been spreading lies? Do we need to show him a lesson?!" Tanaka punches his hand.

"N-No that's..." Hinata doesn't know what to say. All his team mates are looking at him. They want to know. Hinata can't find the words.

"They're not lies." Kageyama answers. Hinata's eyes widen when Kageyama grabs his hand. He points at Hinata. "He's my boyfriend."

Everyone's mouth drops. Even Suga looks surprised...before he smiles. Daichi smiles...Asahi looking at the two with awe while Nishinoya's eyes light up. The shock soon turns to some form of friendly face.

"Gross." Tsukishima wrinkles his nose.

Hinata feels like he's going to die, all his blood is in his face. It's too much for him. The last thing he hears is Suga's yell of concern before his vision swims.

He's caught by strong, reliable arms.

* * *

 **Sorry it took me so long! I've been doing school and such...well I hope you like it. I think there's going to be one more chapter before this story is brought to an end. Till next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Give him some room!"

"Should I throw water on him?"

"That won't help!"

"Why do I feel like this has happened before..."

"I think we should just leave him here."

"Stop it Tsukishima."

"I will give him mouth to mouth."

"I don't think he needs that Kageyama."

"I think he needs it."

"That's disgusting."

"Fuck you Tsukishima-"

"Everybody just calm down!"

"O-Oh I think he's waking up! Hinata can you hear me?"

Hinata groans before his eyes flutter open. He tenses when he sees a bunch of faces near his. Suga is the closest, looking at him with those caring gray orbs. Kageyama is hovering over him from behind, his head is propped up in his lap...

"Hey there, you scared us." Suga smiles.

"I didn't care." Tsukishima grunts.

"I didn't think you would pass out." Nishinoya chuckles.

"You're lucky Kageyama was there to catch you." Daichi crosses his arms, giving him a look over.

Just seeing Kageyama makes him remember what happened. Hinata flushes and gets up quickly.

"S-Sorry!" He puts his hands together and bows. "I didn't mean to scare you! I-I just..." Hinata swallows thickly before looking at his team mates. They're all smiling at him. Tsukishima has a sour face but that's normal. His team knows of their relationship and they look at him the same. There's no change. "That was embarrassing..."

"There's no need to be embarrassed. I'm happy for you Hinata, Kageyama!" Suga smiles brightly. Hinata gives him a smile only to blink when he feels Kageyama's arm around his waist.

"I think I can speak for everyone and say that we're all happy." Daichi says with a smile.

"T-Thank you." Hinata feels his chest warm. He can count on his team on and off the court. They're like a family to him. Hinata wonders what he was so worried about. Hinata does move Kageyama off of him though. Having him like this is too embarrassing in front of the team-

"What are you doing?" Kageyama glares at him.

"You don't have to put your arm around me." Hinata mumbles.

"It's okay now since they know right?"

"Stupid Kageyama you don't see anyone else doing stuff like that!"

"I will hold my boyfriend if I want."

"King!"

"Dumb ass!"

The team watches this exchange with wide eyes before laughing. This gets the setter and spiker to look over in confusion.

"Still the same pair of goofballs." Suga giggles.

"Some things never change." Nishinoya grins.

"The only thing that changed is that now they're dating idiots." The blonde glances at Yamaguchi who is fiddling with his fingers. His yellow eyes narrow before he sighs. He puts his arm around the smaller male, not looking at him when his eyes had widen and gotten brighter. When the team catches this, they stare at the two.

"Don't tell me you guys are dating too?" Tanaka points a finger at them.

"Yeah. We are." The blonde says simply. He gets annoyed easily when Suga and Nishinoya start to gush.

"I-I think I have something to say." Asahi suddenly yells. "Since everyone is being so honest...I feel like I should be too." Asahi looks to Nishinoya for support. His eyes flash before he gets the biggest grin on his face.

"We're dating!" Nishinoya jumps to wrap his arms around him, the larger man gets red in the face.

"What?!" Tanaka shouts.

"So are we." Daichi grabs Suga's hand, getting the setter's lips to turn in a soft smile.

Tanaka stares with his mouth wide open. "Wait...all of you guys like men and you're all dating?! Why didn't I know? What...I'm the only single guy here!" Tanaka looks distraught.

"Sorry Tanaka. Asahi didn't really want people to know til recently." Nishinoya rubs the back of his head.

"The thing with Kageyama and me is recent..." Hinata adds.

"I've been dating Daichi for awhile but I just didn't feel the needs to say anything." Suga says.

"The only guy single on the team..." Tanaka mumbles to himself, his face pale.

"That's all he cares about." Tsukishima smirks.

His eyes light up suddenly. "Wait! There's still hope for me! Kiyoko! My beautiful, sweet Kiyoko-" Tanaka beams when the gym doors open. The raven haired girl he's been obsessing over walks in...holding Yachi's hand. Tanaka's face falls in confusion.

"Oh Yachi! Did you ask her out?" Hinata can't help to yell, smiling at his friend. She flushes when Kiyoko nods her head.

"She was very cute." says the raven haired girl with this soft smile. Yachi looks like she's about to pass out like Hinata did. Hinata can't hep to chuckle. Yachi really is cute.

"...you two..." Tanaka points at the two with a shaky finger. Be trembles for a moment before letting out a yell of lost, falling to his knees. "Noooooooo!" He yells to the sky. The only thing that gets him to stop yelling is Suga who hits him over the head with a 'stop that'.

"I'm just going to be...over here..." Tanaka points to the corner before sitting in it.

"Aw don't be like that! So what if you're the only single person here!" Nishinoya pats his back.

"Says you! You got someone...ugh I just really want a girlfriend! I can't believe you're all dating someone." Tanaka whines.

"Will he be okay?" Yachi frowns.

"Yes. Don't worry about him." Kiyoko leans in and gives Yachi a quick peck on the lips. The blonde explodes with color from the simple gesture. If Hinata didn't know better it looks like the Raven haired girl has a slight grin on her lips.

"That was really cute." Tanaka suddenly stops whining when he saw the two kiss. His eyes light up and the color comes back. He grips his fists. "I approve!"He gives them a thumbs up.

"Do not creep on us please." Kiyoko states.

"She spoke to me." Tanaka hugs himself, grinning.

"They are really cute though! They're both cute so together...it's crazy cuteness." Nishinoya starts to jump around with Tanaka.

"They're all idiots." Tsukishima drawls. Yamaguchi chuckles, leaning his head against the taller's arm. The blonde relaxes, just a tiny bit.

"We have a great team." Hinata says with smile, watching everyone. Kageyama stares at those amber eyes from the corner of his before he nods his head.

"Yeah." Kageyama grins. "It feels good."

"What does?" Hinata raises his eyebrow, tensing when he sees that creepy smile.

"Letting them know that you're mine. Once you say you love me I will also tell them how I'm going to marry-"

Hinata covers his mouth before he can speak, his face getting hot once again. Kageyama flicks his forehead to get him to remove his hands. It looks like the setter might blow up on him when Ukai comes in.

"What is going on here?" Ukai raises his eyebrow at all the commotion.

"Nothing."Everyone says with a weird smile. Ukai just stares before he mumbles something about needing a cigarette.

"I know yall are lying but lets just get this on the way. The match with neko is coming up soon, we need to be ready..."

And they play volleyball together. And they're great. Everyone works so well together. Hinata and Kageyama's relationship hasn't changed the game. The team knowing hasn't changed anything...if anything...

Hinata spikes a perfect toss sent by Kageyama, his smile large when he scores a point. Kageyama cheers with him in his excitement.

It feels even better.

* * *

This is it.

Hinata doesn't talk to his mom as she drives. She's taking him to Kageyama's. He's staying the night with the setter. He's spending the weekend with him...and they're going to do it.

The spiker flushes but he feels an excitement, a restlessness. Hinata is going to be prepared. He even did some research last night so he wouldn't feel like he was losing to the setter. He's learned some pretty...interesting things. Some nasty things too.

Did you know that people lick butt holes? Hinata didn't. He didn't know that was a thing. Who would want to do that? Apparently it feels really good but...ew. It's bad enough that you have to stick your fingers up there. Kageyama knows how to clean himself out though...at least he was texting something like that to him yesterday.

Hinata wants to make it good for the setter. He wants to show him he is useful not only as a spiker but as his boyfriend. This is a big deal, losing your virginity. Hinata can't believe he's giving his to the guy who he had sworn to defeat in middle school. He can't believe it's gotten like this. All it took was a little curiosity...all it took was Hinata to see Tsukishima and Yamaguchi kissing and now look at him.

The genus setter has worked his way up to being the closest person to him. A partner, friend, and now lover. Still...how can a guy so annoying make him like this? Hinata's stomach is turning like it does when he's about to play a big game...There must be something wrong with him if he likes a guy like Kageyama...

Hinata finds his lips turning in a smile. Something really wrong.

"I'll see you in a couple of days! Have fun sweetie." Hinata's mom smiles at him.

"I will. Thank you for the ride." Hinata gets out with his bag filled with clothes. He waves goodbye before he walks to the front door. He knocks once and the door is flung open.

"Come on in." Kageyama's face is strained, like he took a bite out of something sour. "Would you care for some fucking snacks?"

"Sure." Hinata blinks at how fast Kageyama moves to the kitchen. He takes this time to look around a little. It's so still here. Like always. Is Kageyama's parents ever home? It's too quiet. And it's too stiff and clean and plain...

"You can head to my room." Kageyama calls from the kitchen. "I've gotten some volleyball matches for us to watch-"

"Cool!" Hinata jumps in his excitement and runs into Kageyama's room. He sets his bag to the side and jumps on the bed, kicking his legs.

Kageyama comes in soon after with bags of chips and Soda...Hinata can feel himself drool. Snacks and volleyball...Kageyama knows just what he likes! The setter puts in the videos without a word and sits next to Hinata.

It's kind of awkward...till they get into the matches. Then they're cheering when a really awesome combo works. They're watching with earnestness...restlessness. They want to be on the court too.

"Did you see that?!" Hinata grabs Kageyama and shakes him.

"Of course I did! The setter was great- don't get chips all over my bed!" Kageyama snaps when he sees all the crumbs on his sheets.

"Those aren't mine those are yours-"

"It's right next to you dumb ass! I'm not messy!"

After while of cheering and going back and forth about the mess on the bed, Hinata decides to just clean the crumbs up. Most of them were his...if he's honest. While Hinata is cleaning up, Kageyama puts in another movie.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. You can start it without me." Kageyama walks into the bathroom without a glance. Hinata raises his eyebrow. What's this? No kissing attack? No groping? He thought the setter would be all over him...especially since they're going to do it this weekend... It's been normal

Hinata blushes, smacking his face. It's not like he's disappointed or anything! Hinata glances at the bathroom when the shower starts...taking a shower already? He didn't smell bad...Maybe Kageyama is nervous about this just like Hinata is.

Hinata lays back in bed, placing his hands under Kageyama's pillow to feel the coolness...only to feel something under it. With a raised eyebrow he pulls out a note book, the spiker recognizing it as being the notebook Kageyama was writing all that weird stuff down.

He's a little curious so he opens it up to see what else his boyfriend has written only to drop the book. _Oh. My. Fuck._ He did not just see that.

Hinata's heart beats faster as he picks up the book and there it is. On the page he just so happen to open is a picture of some person's butt and a diagram of the internal organs of a male. Kageyama had circled the prostate a bunch of times and he written steps to help reach said prostate.

Hinata flips the page to get away from that image but it looks like Kageyama has a bunch of dirty things in here...that's till he gets to the last page.

 _Shouyo is coming over for the weekend. We're going to have sex. Things I need to remember:_

 _He likes fast kissing._

 _He likes for his nipples to be played with._

 _Don't insult him too much._

 _Doesn't respond well to pet names._

 _Don't freak out. Hinata wants it. He wants me. If not sure ask again before it happens. Give him space if he needs it._

 _Don't fuck this up._

Hinata feels something tug at looking at this last page. Kageyama was really worried about this...He shouldn't be acting like it's all on him. Hinata will try hard too to make sure Kageyama likes it. He'll show him he doesn't have to be insecure about if Hinata wants it.

He has always wanted Kageyama. As his rival, as his setter, as his partner, as his friend, and now his lover. Kageyama has always been what has been driving him to get better. Now he'll get better at this relationship thing too. Hinata won't freak out. It seems more like Kageyama is the one who needs the most support with this. Maybe he should be asking if he wants to wait or stuff...

Hinata grips his fist. He will use what he's researched and give the setter a run for his money. Kageyama needs help to relax so...Hinata can't be all tense over here!

Hinata's eyes widen when he hears the water turn off. He quickly places the book back under the pillow and thinks if he should be in a cool position when Kageyama comes in. Like in those movies...He decides to sit up and turn on the movie. Kageyama walks out in nothing but his towel, his hair sticking to his cheeks.

Hinata swallows at seeing his bare chest, those abs and...his erect nipples.

"Did you just start this movie?" Kageyama glances at the TV as he walks over to the dresser.

"Uh...Kageyama-"

Kageyama glares at him so Hinata corrects himself. "Tobio...come over here."

"I will after I get dressed-"

"You don't have to get dressed." Hinata says before he can stop himself. The tips of his ears get pink when Kageyama looks at him with his eyes slightly widen. "I-I mean-"

"I won't get dressed then." Kageyama walks over towards him. He sits on the bed, only a towel covering him from Hinata's view...the spiker is feeling very hot. He starts to talk again but all Hinata can focus on are those small lips. Kageyama is always the one to start things so...

Hinata wants to take the lead this time. He wants to show him he wants it and he's not just going along with Kageyama.

Hinata grabs Kageyama's face, leaning in to kiss him. He presses firmly, his eyes slipping shut when he feels that softness. He licks Kageyama's lower lip, the setter opening up for him. The groan Hinata swallows up from his boyfriend makes his pants feel tight. The kiss is slow and deep, most of it is their tongues rubbing against each other. It's so wet and warm.

Hinata moves his hands from Kageyama's hot cheeks to feel down his thin neck...he feels Kageyama's Adam's apple bob when he swallows. Hinata doesn't stop there. He feels down to his wet chest, feeling how Kageyama shivers when his finger brushes against one of his nipples.

"Who's attacking who now?" Kageyama says slightly breathless when Hinata breaks the kiss.

"I really like you Tobio!" Hinata says with his amber eyes burning.

"Huh?" Kageyama's eyes widen once again.

"So if you want to wait to...you know...do it. We can-"

"That's the last thing I want! I want to do it." Kageyama cuts him off quickly. "Was I coming off as if I don't want it?" Kageyama's eyebrows furrow.

"No but..." Hinata glances over at the pillow before shaking his head. "Never mind." Hinata doesn't look deterred. "You said you won't lose to me...but I'm not losing to you either-"

"What are you-" Kageyama moans when Hinata leans in, sinking his teeth into his neck. He doesn't feel like explaining himself. Not when the setter is half naked and he looks so good...

" _Mm_." Kageyama sighs softly, turning his head to the side when Hinata keeps sucking and biting at his sensitive flesh. His hands have found their way on Hinata's waist and it feels good. He licks down the setter's neck to nip at his collar bone. His chest is raising and falling a bit faster, his hands have found their way into Hinata's hair.

"Shit." Kageyama curses when Hinata licks around his pink nipple, his hips jerk when he bites into the tender bud. Hinata gives his nipple a wet, sloppy kiss before he pulls away. Kageyama is flushed in the face, openly glaring at him for stopping his administrations. "Don't stop."

"I'm not." Hinata grins, his heart feeling like it might just come out of his chest. He's getting a little too excited. He just loves seeing Kageyama like this, all red, panting, full of expression. Hinata knows it's all because of him. "I'm going to make you feel good." Hinata licks Kageyama's chest. He squeaks when Kageyama grabs Hinata's ass roughly out of no where and he feels Kageyama's warm breath against his ear. He keeps groping him and Hinata catches himself just panting against Kageyama's chest, loving the feeling of it.

He can't let Kageyama have the upper hand!

Hinata moves lower, licking down Kageyama's stomach till he's no longer on the bed but kneeling on the floor in front of him. He grabs the towel, looking up at Kageyama. The setter nods, licking his lips. Those blue eyes are so hazy. Hinata unwraps the towel, Kageyama's manhood springing up to attention immediately now that it's not being confined.

He's really not big or small. If Hinata had to guess he's about...five inches? It's very smooth and slick, the head an angry red. There's no hair around the setter's genitals either, he must have shaved...even his balls are hairless. He really cleaned up for him.

Kageyama hits him on the top of the head. "Ow!" Hinata glares up at him.

"Stop staring at me and do something about it." Kageyama grinds out, he's pretty red though.

"Don't hit me jerk." Hinata bites Kageyama's thigh, getting him to wince. He doesn't stop him. "I was just staring at your handy work...you shaved didn't you?"

"Yeah." Kageyama eyes slip shut when Hinata licks his inner thigh, traveling up. Hinata read that the thigh is sensitive. Kageyama seems to like it or maybe he doesn't. He has that furrow in his brow.

"I was too scared to get near my stuff with a razor." Hinata admits as he kisses this spot behind Kageyama's knee. The setter moans so Hinata keeps it up.

"It's n-not scary." He sighs when Hinata licks from his knee all the way up to his balls. Hinata doesn't really want to lick them but he read that feels good too. So he braces himself before he takes one of his balls into his mouth. The reaction is instant. "Ah..." Kageyama leans his head back, his lips parting. The look on his face is enough motivation to keep going.

Hinata takes turns caressing each ball in his mouth carefully, just like that website said. He makes sure he gets it wet.

"Shouyo." Kageyama grabs Hinata by the hair and lifts him off his balls. Those blue eyes are staring at him intently. "Where did you learn that?"

"The internet." Hinata licks his lips. "I've been doing some research too for today."

Kageyama's eyes flash darker. "...Show me what else you've learned."

"I will..." Hinata thinks of something before he moves up Kageyama's body till he's right next to his ear. "Tobio..." He sighs his name before giving the shell of his ear a lick. Kageyama grips the bed sheets tightly.

"The lube is over there." His voice is low, laced with desire and it puts Hinata in a frenzy. He wants to see Kageyama screaming. He wants to see his face filled with bliss. He wants to pull out more reactions from him.

"Okay..." Hinata moves over to the night stand, pulling out the lube like he said. Kageyama is staring at him fiercely. If he's not careful, Kageyama might try to over power him. But it's always been like this. Hinata goes ahead, he leads. Kageyama is close to follow. "Tobio could you get on your hands and knees?"

Hinata's surprised when there's no fight. He simply turns around, grabs a pillow for his head, while keeping his ass in the air.

"I've read this is an easier position for getting the prostate." Kageyama says, staring at Hinata just as intently.

"Y-Yeah." Hinata swallows as he moves to get behind Kageyama. He's never seen him so...exposed. It's all opened to him. He can see everything. From his hard dick to his balls, to his ass cheeks that are spread and...his twitching, pink entrance. This is a new side of the setter Hinata didn't ever think he would know.

"Don't stare." Kageyama kicks Hinata off the bed when he was doing just that.

"Stop attacking me! I'm trying to make you feel good stupid!" Hinata flushes, getting back on the bed. He knows Kageyama is about to say something and he's gotten all tense again...Hinata goes down and licks his balls.

"Oh..." Kageyama loosens up when Hinata's able to fit both of his balls in his mouth, he licks them both, watching how a muscle in the setter's leg is twitching. He's moaning but it's not enough. Hinata licks up his balls to the space between them and his entrance. Kageyama's pleased sounds get louder and he spreads his legs.

Hinata reaches over to squeeze his heat and yes, he's really hard. Hinata wonders if he's about to cum. "Did you clean this area good too?" Hinata kisses his balls, Kageyama shutters.

"I cleaned everything." Kageyama's voice is strained.

Okay Hinata said he wasn't going to do this but...it doesn't look dirty. And he's sure Kageyama cleaned up well...the internet said it feels really good so...Hinata takes a deep breath before he goes in. He licks Kageyama's hole shyly.

"D-Did you just lick me?!" Kageyama tenses up. The twitching in his muscle has increased and when Hinata squeezes the setter's manhood he feels his leaking precum.

Hinata decides to respond by giving the cute hole another lick, this one long and sloppy. Kageyama shutters again, gripping onto the bed sheet as Hinata continue to stroke him from the front and the back. With his hand and his tongue.

Hinata wants more so with a deep breath he inserts his tongue inside, just a tiny bit-

" _Shouyou._..!" Kageyama moans wantonly, raising his hips. "Gong...going to..." Hinata sticks his tongue as far as it can go which isn't too far, caught up in Kageyama's yells of need and how he's moving his lips and how warm he is and-

With a curse Kageyama finishes, his seed spurting out onto his sheets. Kageyama pants, thrusting himself in Hinata's hand till he's done riding out his completion.

"Was that good...Tobio?" Hinata kisses the back of his thigh when Kageyama still holds himself up. He probably just wants to collapse about now.

"Yeah..." Kageyama catches his breath. "You can only do that when i'm clean though. I don't want you to get sick. You can't miss any games."

"I won't." Hinata beams, feeling very happy about the current state the setter is in. A little too happy. Hinata winces at how tight his shorts have become.

"You can start preparing me." Kageyama states, not looking back at him. Hinata is starting to feel nervous again. He grabs the lube and squirts some into his hand. "Make sure you warm it before you use it." Hinata nods, rubbing the lube between his fingers.

"Y-You know we don't have to do this now." Hinata tries to look anywhere but Kageyama's ass that's still presented for him. "It's barely dark out and-"

"I want to do it now." Kageyama snaps, he looks back to glare at Hinata. "After all that...don't tell me you're going to make me wait longer." He hits his fist on the bed. Hinata tenses. He's become the king again! But now he's a king in the bedroom-

Hinata wants to slap himself.

"I've waited long enough. Hurry up and prepare me-"

"Jeez! I will just calm down!" Hinata snaps back before he takes a deep breath. He leans in and nips the back of Kageyama's thigh. Mainly because Hinata is irritated but also because he has a feeling the setter would like it. Kageyama's foot twitches but he doesn't complain about the bite so Hinata licks and kisses instead.

"Make sure to tell me if it hurts Tobio." Hinata watches how the boy gets goosebumps. He must really like him saying his first name. Very carefully Hinata inserts his index finger inside his tight heat. It goes in a lot easier than he thought it would. He wiggles it inside, trying to find that one spot. Kageyama is very quiet.

"It doesn't hurt." Kageyama answers right when he's about to ask.

Hinata adds a second finger, reaching around to stroke his semi hard member to distract him. The spiker sticks out his tongue as he feels around, trying to find that one spot once more. Why is it so hard this time? Watching his fingers go in and out of the setter's entrance is...very stimulating. He feels like he's been running in a game. He feels restless and he swallows thinking about what's going in there next. It's so tight.

Can he fit? Will he hurt Kageyama?-

"A-Ah.." Kageyama tilts his head back slightly, arching his back when Hinata had unconsciously moved his wrist in such a way that his fingers finally hit their mark. "Don't go away from that area..." Kageyama pants when Hinata adds a third finger. He tenses like it might hurt so Hinata makes sure he gets his spot, rubbing it with his three fingers...Kageyama is making so many noises. He's slicked with sweat and his toes are curling. He's ready.

"O-Okay." Hinata pulls his fingers out, wiping them off on the bed.

"Don't wipe your hands on my bed. Get a paper towel." Kageyama glares at him, despite how flushed he is.

"S-Sorry." Hinata gets off the bed and finds some paper towels to clean in his hands properly. When he comes back Kageyama is on his back, his legs spread. He's staring at him intently.

"You're nervous." Kageyama states. "Why? Are you not ready?"

"I...I'm ready. I'm just worried i'm going to hurt you." Hinata admits, averting his gaze. Kageyama's gaze softens, if just a tiny bit.

"Just listen to me and you won't hurt me." Kageyama's voice is so firm. Hinata can't help to trust in him like he always has.

Hinata nods his head and moves closer, getting on the bed. Kageyama helps him take off his shorts. Even though Hinata has seen Kageyama naked, he can't help to feel a little embarrassed with the setter staring at his manhood so attentively.

"I'll get you ready." He says quickly, grabbing the lube and putting it on his hand. He warms it before he slicks Hinata's humbling member up. Hinata close his eyes from the nice feeling, groaning when Kageyama starts to lick above his belly button. "...Alright. We're both ready." Kageyama pulls away reluctantly. He spreads his legs more. "So just line up and push it in slowly."

"R-Right. Slowly." Hinata lines himself up just like Kageyama said. He swallows when he presses his head against that tight ring of muscles. He looks into Kageyama's eyes. "If it hurts, let me know."

"Don't worry so much idiot. Just push." Kageyama says firmly but those eyes are much softer than Hinata's seen.

Hinata takes a deep breath before he pushes harder. He gasps when the ring of muscles give way and his head is swallowed up. Kageyama winces and grips the bed sheets, a sign to Hinata that he hurt him.

"T-Tobio do you want me to-"

"Keep pushing, _Shouyou_." Hinata shivers at the way he said his name. Filled with lust and want and _need_. Hinata pushes in slowly, inch by inch he's being swallowed up by the setter. Kageyama suddenly pulls Hinata down so their chests are touching and kissing him deeply. This action also causes Hinata to go as deep as he can inside of him.

They both groan hotly into the kiss.

All Hinata wants to do is to thrust into this tight heat. To distract himself he nips on Kageyama's ear, listening to the way he pants and feeling how warm he is.

"You can move." Kageyama runs his fingers though Hinata's hair. The spiker nods. He pulls back before thrusting back in. It's bliss. Hinata starts off at a slow pace, closing his eyes, getting lost in the feeling of Kageyama around him.

"Aah...feels...good." Hinata pants out.

"Shouyou, faster." Kageyama jerks his hips. Hinata is more than happy to obey this time. He pulls back before slamming as deep as he can go. Kageyama throws his head back, his eyes wide, and his mouth open. Hinata picks up the pace, thrusting his hips as fast as he can go. This is a work out. "Shit...Shit..." Kageyama keeps cussing, grinding his teeth.

"Tobio I'm going to c-cum soon." Hinata moans, looking down at the setter with half lidded eyes darken by lust. A bead of sweat falls down his chest, landing on Kageyama's thigh. The setter gasps at the sight, reaching up, putting his finger into Hinata's mouth. Hinata doesn't know why but he doesn't care. Anything feels good right now.

"Go ahead. I'm close." Kageyama pants pulling his hand out of Hinata's mouth before he strokes his own leaking cock that's bouncing between them.

"B-But I can't inside...!" Hinata's eyes widen in panic when he realizes they forgot something important. A condom!

"Yes you can. It's fine." Kageyama grab wraps his legs around his hips when Hinata was about to pull away.

"B-But-"

"I want you to cum inside." He says it so straightforwardly. The only shame he has is the slight flush of his cheeks.

Hinata shutters at him saying such a thing. With All the build up he's had...that's all it took to get him over the edge. Hinata moans loudly as he climaxes, thrusting his hips frantic to ride out the pleasure he's feeling.

Kageyama squeezes down on him, the setter being pushed over the edge just from seeing Hinata's face when he finished. The setter made something close to a shout when he came, his seed spurting between them and getting them dirty. His entrance milks Hinata of all he has. The setter is filled with Hinata.

The spiker pulls out, flopping down on top of Kageyama. He pants, the two boys spent. Sex is nice but it's tiring. Hinata wants to eat and sleep now. Hinata's eyes widen slightly when Kageyama wraps his arms around him, nuzzling his head.

"Good job." He pulls away to kiss Hinata. Hinata feels himself warm. Getting complimented by the setter is rare, and this occasion feels very nice to be complimented.

"You too." Hinata nuzzles his chest. "It felt good."

"Yeah."

"Did it hurt?"

"Not really. I will probably be sore."

"Oh..." Hinata frowns. He hopes it's not his turn any time soon. Kageyama stares at Hinata for a moment.

"I love you."

Hinata sputters at that intense stare. "Uh..."

"I'll get you to say it." Kageyama grins. There's a fire there that matches Hinata's own. "It won't be long now...we're married."

"When did we get married?!"

"Just now. We had sex and you came inside-"

"That doesn't make us married! Just because you have sex doesn't mean you're married! You have to have a ceremony with friends and family...and there has to be a ring! And the person has to say yes to you and I didn't say yes." Hinata huffs, his face so red.

"Oh I see..." The setter looks disappointed. It almost makes Hinata feel bad. That's till Kageyama leans in and licks the corner of his mouth. "We're still going to get married though."

"You can't decided that for yourself king!"

"I'm going to get you to love me so it's decided! I won't lose."

"No one is getting married! Just because I'm dating you doesn't mean we're getting married Kageyama-"

"Oi call me Tobio!"

"Jeez you're troublesome!"

"And you're a dumb ass!"

They glare at each other...then it kind of hits Hinata their situation. They just had sex, they're all dirty and hugging on each other, naked...and they're yelling at each other over marriage. Hinata's lips wobble and he chuckles.

"What's so funny?" Kageyama raises his eyebrow.

"I don't know. I thought that everything would change once I started dating you...once I gave in to my desires but nothing has. We're still the same. It's always been like this hasn't it? Me and you. It just took me till now to see it." Hinata smiles at Kageyama with his eyes closed.

Kageyama stares at that blinding smile and it invades him. His lips wobble till he smiles and it's not creepy. He puts his hand on Hinata's hair and ruffles it, leaning in to kiss his forehead.

"Yeah. It's always been me and you."

"...I want to take a shower. I'm nasty."

"I'll take a shower with you."

"Don't try any funny business. My butt isn't ready for that kind of stress..."

"You just did it to me dumb ass!"

"I know! But...it's scary!"

"...I won't do anything." Kageyama gets up first before he holds out his hand. Hinata looks up at him from his position on the bed. He smiles, grabbing the hand that's always sent him tosses. The hand that he's always trusted. The hand of the boy he's now in a relationship with...

It's always been just them. It took Hinata seeing his team mates kissing to bring it to his attention. His desire for his setter and the closeness that he has always wanted.

Hinata doesn't know all about getting married and all that nonsense but... he wants to stay by Kageyama's side for as long as he can. He wants to grow with him and experience many battles on the court. He wants to be pushed by the setter and he wants to urge Kageyama to gain strength too.

Kageyama helps him off the bed, giving him a grin. He's glowing after they had sex. He looks so happy and energetic.

...You know, if getting married means that he'd always be by Kageyama's side...both on and off the court, he may very well accept it.

He won't tell Kageyama that though. That's Hinata's secret, at least for now.

* * *

 **The end! I hope you liked it. I enjoyed making Hinata top for once:) I know you guys wanted more of this but I think this is a good place to end it. I am planning on writing a new Hinata x Kageyama story in the near future. I'll give you a sneak peak.**

 **Summary: Winter means less food sources. Winter means humans hunt more for food and fur. Winter could mean death if they're not careful. When the rabbits can't travel to their usual place of gathering food for fear of the humans, they are forced to go into the wolf's Territory. Hinata, the second smallest rabbit, will face the odds to make sure his sister has enough food to survive this winter.**

 **...So yeah! I don't have a name for it yet. I've seen some stories with a wolf Kageyama and I liked it. I wanted to make a rabbit Hinata for some reason so I'm doing it. It will have darker themes and such. I'll have other characters be rabbits and some of them wolfs...**

 **Well anyway i've ranted enough. Tell me what you think of this chapter and this idea.**


End file.
